We Have High Places, But We Have No Friends
by insaneartist
Summary: Tom Riddle was a charming and gorgeous man, but when supervision wasn't around he was just another arrogant jerk. Fauna knew that almost just as well as Tom did, what she didn't know is that this handsome wizard would find out about her vampiric powers.
1. It's Not What It Looks Like!

**Part One: It's Not What It Looks Like!**

My eyes slowly opened to see my best friend, Lynda Smith, opening the blue drapes she helped me put up just the other day. Though they didn't stay open, or up for that matter, for very long since as soon as she backed up they fell down.

I groggily laughed and said, "Smooth Lynda, smooth."

"Shut up, Fauna." Lynda retorted, even though she couldn't help but to laugh at herself as well. After about ten minutes passed Lynda decided to try to put the drapes back up, but she failied miserably. I laughed at her as she walked over to my bed (which is only about two yards away) and sat down on the edge by my feet. To give her more room I sat up, crossed my legs, and leaned up against the middle of the headboard. Lynda did the same thing except that she's leaning against the footboard.

"So, what did you stop by for?" I asked her and yawned.

"Nothing really," she replied, "Just to make sure that you're getting ready for school."

"Oh my gosh" I shouted and jumped out of my bed, "I forgot that we go back to Hogwarts today!"

"No worries," Lynda told me while I was grabbing some clothes out of my dresser, "I helped you pack just the other day, plus we have to leave at ten and it's only seven."

"Oh thank God!" I said feeling much more relaxed than I did just a minute ago. "I'm going to go take a shower, okay?"

"Okay," she replied as I walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

**Fast Forward To The Train Ride**

Lynda and I slowly walked down the corridors in the train in the Slytherin area until we found a large, empty compartment. As we stepped inside of it I saw a trunk or two already there, but besides that no one but Lynda, our stuff, and I occupied the compartment.

I lazily put my trunk to the side as I sat down on one of the couch like seats while Lynda took out her school uniform. "You should get yours out, too." She told me while she rummaged around for her skirt and prefect badge.

"Why?" I asked her while she closed her trunk and sat across from me. "We have six hours until we arrive at Hogwarts."

"So, I'm still going to change now."

"Where? The closest bathroom is at the middle of the train, by the time you'd get there it'd be packed with other people who dress early."

Lynda rolled her eyes and closed the curtains to the sliding doors while saying, "Just closer your eyes for a few minutes."

I sighed and said, "Fine, icky pants."

Lynda said, "My pants aren't icky!"

I laughed at her.

A few minutes passed of pure silence between us until Lynda asked me, "Do you think I'm fat?"

"No." I mumbled, "Why?"

"Because I just bought this shirt the other day and now I can barely button it."

"What?"

"Just open your eyes and look."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you might flash me again."

"That was an accident!" Lynda shouted, "Besides, it was your fault! I was dressing in my room and you just barged in."

"Whatever, but I'm going to cry if this is a trick. I laughed for just a minute as I opened my eyes.

"So, do I look fat?"

"Lynda," I started while giving her a quick scan, "You're beautiful, the only reason you can't button up your shirt is because of _those_." Which is completely true; Lynda has dark black hair and dark skin that only compliments her bright, blue eyes. I'll be honest; she's kind of short. If she'd grow just two or three inches her slight chubbiness wouldn't be noticeable at all.

"Oh whatever," She replied, "You're the beautiful one."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! You're gorgeous! You're like what, a size eight? You have dark brown hair and eyes, plus long, thick eyelashes! And you're hecka tall! What are you, five feet and seven inches?"

"Whatever," I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Well just think about it, in the mean time you can help me button up my shirt?"

"Okay," I replied and walked over to her. For most this would most likely be rather uncomfortable, but Lynda and I have been best friends since we were two. We're now sixteen, so that's about fourteen years of being inseparable. "Stand up straight and try not to move." I told her.

"Alright," Lynda replied and did so. I started to button it up a few buttons above the first three since she already did those, but as I was about half way done she started grunting out of discomfort.

"Sorry," I told her while trying to get this done quicker, "It's weird for both of us." And I mean really weird since I had to be really closer to her, hold her shirt tightly and well, look at her, uhm...well you get the picture.

Before Lynda could say anything someone else walked into the compartment, shut the door behind him and shouted, "What are you two doing?" once he saw us.


	2. Starting Trouble On The Train

Part Two: Starting Trouble On The Train

**Part Two: Starting Trouble On The Train**

Lynda shouted out, "Nothing!" while I swiftly took a large leap away from her. Tom arched his right eyebrow as I quickly told him that I was just buttoning up her shirt.

"You were buttoning up her shirt?" He asked rather coldly.

"Because Lynda couldn't do it herself," I spat back. I was going to say something more much more clever, but Lynda said something stupid much faster than I could speak at the moment. I do usually speak quite quickly, but I was a tad distracted. Why I couldn't speak very fast, you ask? Maybe it took me a little too long to think something up, or maybe it's something much more probable: the fact that I just couldn't help but take in Tom's gorgeous features. Seriously, he looks like a God the way his black hair beautifully mixes with his pale skin and his cold, dark brown eyes. Just how everything magnificently combines with his lengthy form, plus he's got so much magical talent; I'm proud to say that I am, in fact in his house at Hogwarts.

""What are you two doing in my compartment, eh?"

"We just told you!—" Lynda started but Tom cut her off.

"Not _what_ you're doing, **why** did you wander in here?"

"Because there was nowhere else desirable." I spat and gave him a cold glare that he only rolled his eyes to.

"Aren't you a bit feisty this morning?" He said mockingly while looking at me.

"What do you want, Tom?" I glared.

"Just to get my wand, forgot it here." He slightly smirked as he walked to his trunk arrogantly and grabbed his wand out of it, "I shouldn't bother you two too soon, I'll be at the Slug Club."

Lynda randomly blurted out, "You think you're so great just because you're apart of that stupid club!"

"No," Tom replied without stopping or turning around, "I don't need to be apart of the Slug Club to know that I'm great."

"Arrogant git!" Lynda shouted at him while he continued to walk to the sliding glass doors of the compartment, but he just ignored her and aggressively shut the sliding door behind him.

Lynda sighed out of annoyance and plopped down on the seat behind her while I walked over to the door and locked it. "You know, for someone who is usually so charming you'd think he'd be a bit nicer."

"I know," Lynda replied in agreement. About another hour passed until I too decided to get into my school uniform, and about twenty more minutes passed before we both realized that there's really not a lot to do. "How should we pass the time?" Lynda asked quietly.

"I don't know," I replied absent mindedly, but it only took me a minute at the very most to know what I really want to do at the moment. "Wanna go do something stupid?"

Lynda instantly laughed and said, "As in dangerous or as in the fun we usually have?"

"A mixture of both," I replied with a sly grin slowly stretching across my face. I then got up as Lynda put her Care Of Magical Creatures textbook aside. Wait, when did she even take it out? It's really rather ridiculous how oblivious to things I can be.

"Alight," Lynda said and got up while grabbing her wand, "What and where?"

I coolly clutched my (eleven and a half inch, dragon string, walnut) wand, closed my eyes, and slowly wrapped my fingers around the handle enjoying a small surge of power wash over me. "You know where they keep the pets on the train?" I said without opening my eyes.

"Yeah, what about it?"

With a clear smirk upon my face I told her, "I heard that Hagrid snuck a young dragon in."

With widened eyes, Lynda said, "Na-uh,"

I opened my eyes and was quick to reply, "Yes huh, and before you can even say it you skeptic you, I can andwill prove it to you."

"How did you know I was going to ask you, eh?" Lynda inquired as she raised her right eyebrow and I opened the sliding glass door.

"Because," I started and leaned against the door frame but only cocked my head to the left instead of turning around to face her, "We have been best friends for fourteen years, I know everything that makes you you, and you know everything that makes me, well, me. So of course I knew you were going to be slightly skeptical about my knowledge of the dragon." Lynda didn't say anything; she just walked with me through the Ravenclaw area of the Hogwarts Express until we got to the farthest back and vacant corridor in the whole train. brbr

"Are you sure about this, best friend?" Lynda asked trying to charm me out of it.

I rolled my eyes at the nervous Lynda and replied, "Yes, dearest and most trusted, Devil's Advocate." I then started to slowly turn the doorknob to the room of pets, but I soon realized it was locked. At first I was just going to walk back to our compartment, but I heard Lynda sigh in relief, so of course I just have to stay and open this door. I pointed the tip of my wand to the doorknob and shouted, "Alohomora!"

"Great," Lynda sighed and followed me in, "Just great."


	3. Dragons Are Dangerous For the Dim

Part Three: Dragons Are Dangerous If You're Dim

**Part Three: Dragons Are Dangerous If You're Dim**

The door to the compartment of the pets slowly opened magically. I quietly crept into the room with a slow and hesitant Lynda following behind me mumbling things like "We shouldn't be in here." and "We might get hurt."

"What are you talking about?" I roughly whispered to her, as I turned left.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Fauna! You'll probably provoke the dragon and we'll end up getting hurt!"

With a sarcastic tone I said, "Your faith in me is over whelming."

"Seriously Fauna! Dragons are dangerous!"

As I turned another left and followed the faint sound of husky breathing I quickly retorted, "Only if you're dim."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lynda loudly whispered while narrowly avoiding a cage with a sleeping barn owl in it.

"Nothing," I replied with a sly grin, "it means nothing."

"Aha!" She shouted and followed me in-between two close together circular cages; the one on the left held a sleeping snake and the one on the right held a large and rather ugly toad. "Two negatives in one sentence!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"That means they chancel each other out making your statement mean that it means something!"

"It only means something because you're looking for a secret meaning."

"So there is one!" She snapped back with a proud grin.

"Only to you there is." I told her and continued my "perilous journey" into the unknown area of where the dragon might be, but it only took a few more minutes of walking very slowly and carefully through closely placed cages of owls, toads, rats, and snakes to get to the dragon in the back.

I stood a few yards away from the peacefully sleeping dragon and took in its mysterious beauty. "I told you so." I whispered over to Lynda careful not to wake the baby dragon.

Lynda could only stare at it, whether that be out of awe or fearful astonishment I do not know for certain, but something tells me it's the latter. "You told me what?"

"That Hagrid snuck a dragon onto the train."

"Fauna! We're staring right at a Hungarian Horntail and all you can think about is an I-told-you-so?"

"Yes, and if you keep shouting you'll wake him up." I loudly whispered.

"Who, Hagrid?"

I rolled my eyes at her and wondered how she got into Slytherin before retorting, "No, the dragon."

"You mean it's not already awake?" She screeched, "What if it wakes? What will happen th-?" Before she could finish her sentence the Hungarian Horntail woke up with a loud sneeze that blew Lynda so far back she actually flew back into the corridor we were just at and landed with a loud _thud_.I couldn't help but to laugh when I ran out into the corridor and saw her. Why? Well, her hair is blown all the way back and is sticking straight out, her clothes are a little messed up; there's no dragon boogies on her, it's just that her skirt is slightly to the left and her shirt is a bit messed up as well.

"You're ridiculous." I told her with a slight giggle and stood about six inches away from her.

"That's because you rub off on me." She retorted, well more like mumbled since she's staring down at the floor. Before I could stick out my hand to help her up someone violently slammed open a compartment door and shouted out,

"Is everything alright out there? We just heard a rather loud crash."

Without turning my head to look over I said, "Yeah, everything's fine."

"What?" Lynda shouted and quickly jumped to her feet while roughly poking my collarbone and a little below it. "Everything is not fine! I was just sneezed on by a dr-!" I clamped my right hand over Lynda's mouth before she could continue.

"By a what?" Another voice called out while walking to the sliding glass compartment door.

"By a dranogle!" I called back nervously; Lynda gave me a look that told me that my answer really is _that_ stupid.

"A dranogle? C'mon Fauna, we're not stupid." A deep and very familiar voice said; this voice belongs to a very tall, pale, dark haired and eyed, handsome young man.

With a smug look on my face I replied, "Whatever."

"We're not."

I thought to myself, "So that's why she got into Slytherin." while Lynda ran to the Prefect Compartment and I gulped in slight fear since Tom was quickly striding towards me, but I stood my ground. I looked him in the eyes, which are just a few inches above mine. "I know that, I was just messing around." I honestly don't know why I gave in so quickly; I just can't help but to feel so inferior around him.

He smirked a little and said, "I usually like your humor, but don't you ever insult me again."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" I spat and folded my arms onto my chest. Tom then clutched the lower right side of my face and my chin in one of his cold and powerful hands and retorted,

"It doesn't matter who I am."

"Don't touch me!" I shouted and pushed him away, but he just grabbed my left wrist with his right hand and pulled me tightly against him.

Mockingly, he laughed and said, "And who are you to tell me what to do?"

I couldn't wiggle my left hand free, so I grabbed my wand with my right hand, pointed it at him, and shouted, _"__Banishing_!" which caused him to fly backwards in spirals all the way to the back to the end of the corridor, where he slammed against the wall, slid down it and got up. He angrily snatched out his wand from his front robe pocket and was about to send a curse my way, but Professor Slughorn ran into the corridor calling Tom and I off so that we would put our wands down and shouted,

"Fauna Ffsaj!"

Before Professor Slughorn could finish one of Toms "friends" sniggered and said, "Busted..."

"What are you talking about?" Slughorn shouted and turned back to face me. "Although I _should_ give you a months worth of detention for attacking a student, I'm not."

I smiled and Tom shouted, "What? Why?"

"Because," Slughorn said and pulled on the upper front of his robes, "That was a great use of defenseive magic! A very powerful blast! Sent one of Hogwarts finest students at least fifty feet back and crashing into a wall!" Now I know he meant greatest when he said finest, but I couldn't help but to smile like a little girl talking to her first crush and loosely grabbed my right wrist with my left hand.

"Uhm...thanks..." Was my reply.

He then walked over to me and stuck out his right hand for me to shake, which I took while he said, "Congratulations Fauna, you're the first girl to be apart of the Slug Club."

"What?" Tom and I shouted at the same time.

"Come! Come!" Slughorn shouted gleefully as he grabbed my elbow and basically dragged me to the compartment where Tom and the others just came out of; apparently this is where the Slug Club hangs out when they're on the Hogwarts Express.


	4. Complaining About Compartments

Part Four: Complaining About Compartments

I know that_ Snape made up Sectumsempra, but I'm using it here anyways._

**Part Four: Complaining About Compartments**

They all took their regular seats in a circle made of metal chairs, except for Professor Slughorn; his seat is a large dark purple lounge chair. I looked around for a chair since they filled them all up until Professor Slughorn said, "Fauna, why don't you sit down next to Tom, there's an empty seat next to him."

"What?" I replied while staring at Professor Slughorn dumbly, hoping that I misheard him.

"There's an empty seat next to Tom."

"That's fantastic," I thought to myself as I walked over to the seat and hesitantly took the seat. We were all just kind of silent for a few minutes until Professor Slughorn said,

"I'll be right back, I need to go talk to Dumbledore."

"Okay Professor," We all said at the same time making me feel uncomfortably identical.

Once Slughorn was at least fifteen feet away one of the boys closest to the door slammed it shut and Tom pointed his wand at my throat. "Don't you ever produce a Banishing charm against me ever again."

I put my right index and middle finger at the tip of his wand and moved it from my throat, then I leaned a little closer to him and said with a smirk, "And what if I do? Are you and your big bad bunch of goons here going to come after me?"

Tom gave me a smirk that was a mixture of secret knowledge and anger, "Well Fauna, not all of us have the inner eye."

I glared at him while sitting back in my chair and placed my right leg over my left. "You can't get away with anything around me Tom, you know that."

Tom glared at me and said, "You shouldn't underestimate me. There's plenty that you don't know about."

I leaned in to be closer to him, took in his inhuman beauty for a moment, and told him, "You're beautiful garbage, Tom. That's all I really need to know." I then stood up and walked to the compartment door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me angrily.

"I'm going to find Lynda."

The blonde boy stood in front of the door and said, "No you're not, you're going to learn to respect Tom first."

"Let me out of here this instant." I demanded.

"No," Was his reply. I slapped him very hard across the face causing him to move a little bit to the right. I took that opportunity to open the glass door and run back to the Prefects Compartment.

"Hey!" Tom shouted while racing after me, but I'm much faster than him so this isn't that big of a threat. "Come back here Fauna!" He shouted again, only this time he started shouting hexes at me, which is a rather large hazard.

I let out a weird squeal of fear as a hex barely missed the side of my face as I turned to run down a different corridor. I started to run as fast as I can, but I'm nowhere near as fast as Tom's hexes. One finally got me; it tied up my legs with some weird rope and then undid itself casting me down the corridor like a yo-yo; Tom started to laugh at me as I hit a wall with a loud _thump_ noise. Many people stuck his or her head out of their compartment but quickly got back in locking the sliding glass doors since they saw that someone is dueling Tom.

As I got up I shouted, "_Bat Bogey!_" at Tom causing giant bat boggies to be after him. He screamed out in horror as the large bogies started to attack him and shouted the counter-curse of it at every single one of them until they were all gone. He was about to cast another hex my way but I shouted, "_Blasting!_" at Tom causing him to actually fly into a compartment door breaking all the glass into a million pieces and hitting the back wall in it.

Incredibly angry, Tom jumped up and screamed at me, "_Sectumsempra_!" I screamed in pain and fell to the floor landing on my knees as I watched in horror that so much of my skin is being ripped apart as if I'm being repeatedly sliced by loads of large daggers, but about a long minute later Tom's laughter was replaced with someone shouting a healing spell at me. Before looking at them I shouted at Tom, "_Immobulus_!" causing him to suddenly stand with perfect posture and fall down on his side not being able to.

Suddenly a loud and booming voice that I've never heard so angry before shouted out, "FAUNA FFSAJ AND TOM RIDDLE!" I turned my head to the left to see a very angry Dumbledore and an incredibly surprised Slughorn. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" I was about to ask him what he meant but as I looked around I saw that Tom and I have almost completely destroyed the corridor leaving all the students in it quite fearful. Dumbledore then pointed his wand towards Tom and shouted, "_Finite Incantatem!_"

"I'm sorry Professor," Tom immediately said and stood up, "She just started attacking me—!"

"What?" I shouted cutting him off and shooting him a quick glare. "Don't lie!"

Dumbledore raised his right eyebrow and said, "I only wish to hear the truth."

Tom started trying to blame me for all of this again but I quickly cut him off and said, "We got in an argument just about ten or fifteen minutes ago, then I angrily left the compartment we were just in. _**He**_ chased me down the hall shouting hexes and jinxes and what not in my direction non-stop so I decided to defend myself!"

"And what a good job you did!" Professor Slughorn added as he looked around, "Which one of you too did all of this?"

"Both of ours," I replied, "But the glass is mainly my fault.

"I respect your integrity, Ms. Ffsaj," Dumbledore said, "but I'm going to have to take away fifty points each from the Slytherin House once we're back at Hogwarts."

"What?" Slughorn shouted, "Sure they both caused some pretty bad damage, but they're going to have it fixed before we get to Hogsmeade in a few hours—"

"They were trying to duel to the death, Slughorn!"

"Yes, but what a fine example of dueling they showed! I say we don't give them detentions—"

"Slughorn—"

"I don't mean let them off of the hook completely! Instead of giving them detention we'll have them clean all of this up and be the examples when we teach our dueling classes!"

"Examples?" I budded in a little afraid.

Slughorn turned to me and said, "The people who perform the spells," then turned back to a pondering Dumbledore. After about a minute or two Dumbledore agreed with Slughorn's idea and walked away still angry leaving Tom and I to clean up the aftermath of our duel.


	5. The Blood of Brilliance

Part Five: Blood of Brilliance

**Part Five: Blood of Brilliance**

Tom walked over to where all the glass that was smashed because of him flying through it and started to pick up all the tiny pieces first. I couldn't help but to wonder why he didn't just say a spell to pick up all the pieces of glass but quickly decided to just keep my mouth shut and start working on cleaning up the opposite side of the almost completely destroyed corridor. I heard Tom mumble a spell so that he had a large black garbage bag to put all of the broken glass around him in.

"Why don't you just say a spell so that the glass is in the bag?" I instantly regretted asking him.

"Because," He bitterly retorted. I don't have to turn around to see his cold stare at me from over his shoulder; I can feel it better right now than if my leg was just set on fire.

"_Because_?" I said in a mocking tone, "What kind of response from the so called _Great_ Tom Riddle is that?"

"Don't make me hex you." He snarled back angrily.

"Oh yeah," I laughed as I preformed a nonverbal spell so that my half of the corridor is cleaning itself, "Because you did such a great job last time-"

Tom screamed in rage as he quickly turned around and shouted, "_Blasting!"_ I barely ducked out of the way before it hit where I once stood and absorbed into the wall.

"What the hell," I screeched at him while my iris' started to turn black and my teeth started to change, "was that for?"

"I've been telling you to respect—damn it."

"What's wrong?" I gulped while staring at his hand.

Tom sourly spoke, "What does it matter to you?"

Scooting closer to the wall and grabbing a small ledge caused by his hex with my right hand I told him, "Nothing, I'm just curious." No matter how hard I tried I couldn't advert my gaze from his bleeding hand. He has a deep and long gash on the top of his right hand. No doubt he'll tell anyone who asks that I tried to attack him or something like that.

"I'm going to go fix up my hand, alright, foo—"

"Don't even think it." I snapped suddenly right in front of him, not even giving him two inches of breathing room. I realized how close I got to him so fast and that it actually momentarily startled him. I backed up about six to eight inches before he could ask any questions though.

Tom gulped and said, "I'm going to go fix my hand." He then walked to the nearest boys bathroom with a long, prideful stride and an arrogant air around him. As soon as I was sure that he was in the bathroom I grabbed the large, jagged piece of glass that he accidentally injured himself. I then ran to the nearest girls bathroom thankful that no one else is in there to see me, but to make sure I won't be walked in on I decided to occupy the largest stall in here. I locked both of the latches on the door and leaned against the far wall. I could feel my eyes turning even blacker and my fangs finally becoming all the way out. I looked down at my hands and saw that my skin has stayed the same ivory white but has become colder and my nails have grown to a lethal length. I couldn't resist, I greedily licked all of his blood off of the large piece of glass and then dropped the glass in the trashcan connected to the right wall of the stall. Closing my eyes, standing up straight and breathing in deeply I felt my eyes and hands go back to normal.

Deciding that my thirst has been quenched-well, at least long enough until the train ride is over and I get to talk to Hagrid. I walked out of the stall and back to the damaged corridor with a similar prideful stride as Riddle's. On the walk back I couldn't help but to remember what my grandmother told me just a few hours before I boarded the train to Hogwarts: _You can learn a lot about someone by the taste of their blood._ Usually I write that off as her being insane, but I can't help it this time. His blood tasted so sweet, yet the after taste was horrible and bitter, as if one was just taking a bite out of his or her birthday cake, but the filling was that horrible taste that red icing leaves in your mouth for the next three hours. I stopped walking right before turning the corner to get to the corridor that Tom and I are supposed to be cleaning up, I leaned against the wall and breathed in and out slowly a few times before deciding that I won't jump Tom for more if he's there. As I turned the corner I realized that he finished up cleaning the corridor and probably walked back to the compartment where The Slug Club hangs out in. Great news on both accounts since I really don't want to see him right now unless he'll bleed out for me and I don't want to pick up anymore glass. I then turned back around and found an empty compartment so that I can't do anymore damage here.


	6. Riddle's Rage

Part Six: Riddle's Rage

**Part Six: Riddle's Rage**

As the train slowed to a stop I decided to walk out of this compartment and go to the Prefect Compartment. She wasn't there so I went to the one where Lynda and I were before. I happily skipped to the compartment whistling a song Gerard had me listen to while thinking about the way he tasted and couldn't help but to wonder why I'm still thinking about it...What makes Tom Riddle so special anyways? So he gorgeous, powerful, charming, determined... Okay, never mind, I see I'm going to lose this argument even though I'm the only one arguing... As I opened the compartment door with ease I sung:

"_The promise the pain_

_The valor the rage_

_Hold up your hands_

_For the bow and the wave _

_You know his touch_

_A little too well_"

I expected Lynda to sing the next verse as I closed the door behind me, but as I turned around I saw Riddle's left hand tightly around her neck as he held her against the wall next to the luggage. He shot me a surprised but enraged glare as I let out a scream of horror. My best friend could be dead! She's already turning blue! "LET GO OF HER!" I screeched as I sprinted across the room and tackled him to the ground. Lynda ran out of the compartment in fear that he would come back for her, possibly to get help, but who would believe that Tom is doing this?

"Get off of me you psychopathic—!"

"What?" I roared, "You're the one trying to kill Lynda! And I'm the psychopath?"

Tom was about to shout something back at me, but I was suddenly pulled off of him by Professor Slughorn. "You two can't be left alone without something horrific happening, can you?" He shouted at us while I stumbled backwards into Lynda. He held out his right hand as a kind gesture to Tom to help him back up, but Tom decided to get up on his own while trying to hide his anger. To me, he was doing a horrible job, to Slughorn, well, I was about to be blamed.

"I'm sorry Professor, I don't know what happened, I just wanted to talk to Lynda, but—"

To all of our surprises Lynda cut him off by shouting, "What? You tried to strangle me!"

Slughorn turned a little bit towards her and said, "What? I demand an explantion."

"He came stumbling in here going off on about that he discovered something and that he wanted me to answer him if he was right or not."

"Well," Slughorn said, pausing for a second before starting up again, "what's the big deal—?"

"The big deal, sir," Lynda began again a bit more bitterly this time, "is that it's not my secret to tell."

"Secret? That's it!" Angrily Slughorn speedily walked out of the compartment in a way to signal to us three to follow him. We did our best to keep up with the surprisingly quick, roundish man as he speed walked off of the train and to Professor Dumbledore. "Albus!" He roared causing first and second year students to scatter away, "I've lost my days worth of patience for these three!" Dumbledore didn't seem too disgruntled, but loads of other students and Professors had looks of bewilderment plastered on his or her face, us getting into trouble? No, Tom Riddle getting into trouble? It just wasn't heard of!

"What's wrong, Horace?" Dumbledore asked as he told first year students to fill up the medium sized wooden boats.

Looking around Slughorn saw the many eyes boring into the five of us with curiosity, "Perhaps we can take this to your classroom, Dumbledore?"

**/In Dumbledore's Classroom/**

Tom confidently stepped into Dumbledore's classroom following Dumbledore and Slughorn. Dumbledore sat down on his large lounge chair while waving his wand in the air for a second so that the room looked more office like. Seeing such, Slughorn sat down beside Dumbledore while Tom took a seat across from them. "Now what was it that you were needing, Horace?" Dumbledore asked while eying Tom and I suspiciously.

Slughorn angrily filled in Dumbledore with all the details he could. "I just don't know what to do with these two! Every time I left them alone they did something horrible!" He shouted while jumping up and pointing at me then to Tom quickly.

Dumbledore looked at a slightly shivering Lynda, raised his right eyebrow questioningly and asked, "Is this true, Ms. Smith?"

All Lynda could do was nod her head yes.

"And why was this information so important to you, Tom?"

Throwing a glare my way, Tom responded in a kind and sincere voice, "Curiosity got the best of me, Professor."

"SO YOU HAD TO TRY TO KILL ME?" Lynda bellowed at him.

"What?" Dumbledore interjected before Lynda could say anything else.

"I wouldn't tell him the information he wanted so he grabbed me by the throat and pushed me into the wall! "

Furiously, but slowly, Dumbledore breathed in and then responded, "What is wrong with you three? It's like your destiny is to murder each other! I would have expected better from you, Fauna!"

Before he could continue I shouted out and pointed at Tom, "Me? I was trying to save my best from this monster!"

"I'm not a monster!" Tom screamed at me while jumping up off of his seat. He basically sprinted over to me and shouted in my face, "You're the monster! You're a vam—"

" I don't try to kill people for a little bit of info!"

"KILL? YOU DRINK—"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted while dragging me away from Tom, knowing that at any minute either one of us could and would have killed the other.

"What? You four don't believe me?" Tom sounded more offended than he really should have.

"BELIEVE WHAT?" Lynda shouted while waving her arms around, "THAT YOU'RE A STUPID, AS—"

His voice was so loud that it shook the pictures that were securely hung on the wall. "That Fauna is a vampire!"

"WHAT ON EARTH WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT?" Slughorn screamed at him scoldingly.

Tom quickly told us all what he saw me do, of course it was right, but I wasn't going to say that! "You're delusional!" I told him while fighting off my blackening eyes and my venom filled fangs.

Before either of the Professors could say anything Tom transfigured a quill off of Dumbledore's desk into a knife. He ran over to it, fiercely grabbed the handle and cut down his right arm even though he's right handed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Slughorn screamed.

I couldn't help myself, my true features formed as I jumped over chairs and tackled him, it was Dumbledore's hands that grabbed my waist and flung me off of Tom before I could attach my mouth to Tom's lovely, bleeding arm. "DON'T YOU THINK I ALREADY KNEW THAT?" Dumbledore screamed at him while Lynda and Slughorn forced me out of the room.

**/The Forbidden Forest/**

I was breathing heavily as I let Lynda and Slughorn drag me to The Forbidden Forest to meet Hagrid. Once Hagrid saw me he sprinted towards us, but immediately stopped before he was going to give me a hug, "What happened?" Hagrid asked Slughorn as he saw my black eyes with my burning red pupils, my fangs all the way out dripping with insanely deadly venom, and of course how much paler my skin became.

Slughorn told Hagrid about what Riddle just did and he told Hagrid to lead me to the most populated area of the forest. Slughorn and Lynda went back up to the castle before Hagrid could say anything, besides, Hagrid isn't in any danger. I would never hurt Hagrid even if he were the last source of blood left in the universe. "I can't believe it!" Hagrid huffed as I gracefully walked into The Forbidden Forest. "Why would—"

"Because he's a jerk," I replied in a musical voice while spotting a large bear like creature. I smiled and took off before Hagrid could say anything else to me. I basically flew as I dashed to the large creature, but as it lifted up its head to see what was coming after it, it was all too late. Deciding that it would be much too cruel to play games with the creature I just bit at its throat. It tried to swing me off, but I was holding on to tight. Hagrid looked away when he heard the large bear try to swipe me off with its gigantic paws, but I let go of the bears neck and jumped on top of it biting into the creatures neck one last time before it fell to the ground, defeated and delicious.


	7. It's Irresistible

Part Seven: It's Irresistible

**Part Seven: It's Irresistible**

Weeks passed after the train ride and me trying to attack Tom for his blood since he sliced at his arm trying to provoke me, needless to say, it worked. But I can't really avoid him today, not that I have, we have almost every class together, we sit at the same table, we're both in Slytherin... It's hard to not be around each other. Today though, today we have to be the example for Professor Slughorn's dueling club. Great, right?

As I rushed to the Great Hall I threw open the door and shuffled passed a few third year boys who commented on my bottom as I jumped on top of the Ravenclaw table where Slughorn and Tom are standing. "I'm sorry I'm late sir," I panted since I just stopped my sprint, I then smoothed out the wrinkles in my skirt as I continued, "I lost track of the time."

"It's alright, Ms. Ffsaj, just don't let it happen again." Slughorn replied with a boyish smile while he told Tom and I to shake hands and then walk to the opposite sides of the large table.

"Good luck," I told Tom, my voice barely above a whisper while softly grabbing his right hand to shake.

In return, Tom harshly grasped my hand and roughly let out something that sounded like, "I don't need it."

As he started to let go of my hand I grabbed on to his very firmly and brought my lips to his right ear, "You need much more than you think." I then slowly and gently let go of his hand as I walked to the other side of the table more attractively than I meant. As I turned around and bowed at the same time Tom did I couldn't help but to notice how stunning his dark eyes are. Although they shine apathy and cruelty to most others, I couldn't help but to be captivated by the horrific things he is capable of... I quickly shook the thought of them away from my mind as I listened to what Slughorn wants us to do: Tom will shoot a hex at me and I will do my best to conjure up a counter curse for it.

Before I could even think about what counter curses I might need, Tom shot a non-verbal curse at me, perhaps to get back at me for not getting in trouble? Or perhaps for not drinking his blood? Suddenly realizing that he just sent a banishing charm at me I screamed in my thoughts, _Finite Incantatem_, hoping that this counter curse, one that blocks many hexes and jinxes, will work on the one Tom just sent. Slughorn started to clap as the two spells ran into each other in the middle of the table and rebounded in a parade of fireworks bouncing off of a few of the walls and exploding in the air.

"Very impressive Mr. Riddle," A few of the girls in the crowd blushed a little bit and tried to rip their eyes away from him, "and Ms. Ffsaj, but please cast **verbal **spells so that the rest may see what is happening.

Tom smiled and replied charmingly, "Of course Professor, I don't know what I was thinking."

Slughorn seemed happy enough with Tom's response, but I wasn't. Instead I said, "Tom, what's on your nose?"

Rubbing the tip of his nose with a curious expression Tom said, "What is it? Where is it?"

"It's on the tip of your nose," He started to rub his nose harder, "and it's brown."

I smirked while trying not to laugh while Tom told me, "Ha-ha, you're _so _funny, Fauna."

"Thanks!" I smiled cockily, "I'm glad you finally agree with me!"

"_Banishing_!" Tom screamed at me angrily while glaring at me through his cruel eyes.

I shouted back, "_Reboundes_!" The blue light of my counter curse wrapped itself around the length of Toms yellow colored curse, tightened, and squeezed it so hard that both spells actually burst into flames in mid air and settled onto the table in ashes.

Tom glared at me and shouted, "_Bat Boogies_!" Ten green colored bats erupted from the tip of his wand and swiftly soared towards me.

To them I calmly said in a musical voice, "_Eruptes_!"

Before they even got three feet away from Tom they exploded and covered him head to toe in boogies. He screamed in disgust as he magically cleaned his skin and robes; I laughed as he did so, but soon started to run out of the hall with an angry Tom only a few inches behind me. Slughorn was shouting at us to come back, but instead I speedily turned a corner to get me closer to the Slytherin Common Rooms, but Tom shoved me against one of the many cold, grey stone walls and then fiercely turned me around to face me. He pinned my arms to my sides and angrily asked me,

"Was I not good enough for you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him in a tone that questioned his sanity.

"My blood!" Tom retorted in a harsh voice that told me he was questioning _my _sanity. "Was it not good enough for you?"

What do you know, I was right! He was upset that I didn't drink his blood! "Don't you remember, Mr. Riddle, Dumbledore pulled me of you when I tackled you?"

"But you didn't take it! You could have! Vampires are much quicker than an old wizard! I looked them up in the library! You—!"

"I'm not a full pledged vampire yet," I quickly replied, "I will be one once I turn seventeen. For the time being I have limited powers."

"What? You're lying! There's no such thing as aging vampires!"

I laughed rather coldly and said, "Because you were looking up full vampires, not the process or development of them." I quickly told him about how both my parents are vampires, but you still have to age until you're seventeen, eighteen in some cases, before you're a full vampire. Tom didn't say anything; instead he just tightly gripped both of my wrists in his left hand and held them above my head. "Oh c'mon Tom," I said with a slight laugh.

"What?" He breathed out angrily while his eyes were searching mine.

"Don't you know that I'm much stronger than you? I'm—"

"Not a full vampire yet, only half of the things apply to you." All of the sudden Tom saw what he was looking for; he pushed his beautiful black ring father down and cut his right ring finger on the large jagged stone. Shoving his bleeding finger next to my mouth he whispered in left ear, "I want to you to taste my blood and tell me what my future has in store."

Growing hungry I replied, "How did you know my power? And even if I could tell you your future the first tastes of blood will only show me what you are and what you're capable of!"

"That shouldn't be a problem!" He spat, "You tasted my blood on the train!" I didn't say anything in reply, no; instead I just brought the tip of his finger into my mouth and sucked on it until he pulled it away, which was for about two long minutes, well, short for _me_, but I'm sure it was long for him.

I licked my lips as he said, "Well, what did you see for me?"

"What I saw," I breathed as I felt myself change back to normal, "Is how you got that lovely black ring of yours," His eyes widened in horror, -who would I tell? How would I tell? When would I tell? Would I even tell?- "I won't tell anyone!" I told him with a slight laugh in my voice, "What you've done, what you want to do, what you are going to do, quite frankly, it fascinates me."

"What else did you see?" He asked me with a bit more urgency in his voice.

"That you hated your dad so much that you killed him, that you've already made yourself a Horcrux, that you're determined to rid the world of muggles and mudbloods, and that if you're not careful about your decisions that it will come back to bit you on the ass in your far future."

Tom smiled and started to laugh, a real joy that was even shown in his usually unusually cold eyes. "What? What's going to bit me? Eh?"

I smiled as widely as he was and I quickly told him, "I don't know, I can't see that far into the future. At least, not with that amount of blood." I said that last bit a little bit more devilishly than I meant too.

"Do you need more?" Tom responded speedily and swiftly as he drew his hand back up to the jagged object he used just moments before.

I quickly slipped my left hand out of his tight grasp and grabbed his hand, "No, don't cut yourself again."

"Why not? I don't mind; take as much as you want as long as I get the information—"

"No, Tom, you don't understand, I'm not going to take more blood from you right now."

"What is it that I don't understand?"

"That I can only wrap my mind around so much sudden information at one time, plus, I don't know how much self control I have left right now."

"What do you mean?"

"That it is taking me quite a bit of fortitude to not just kill you and drink your blood right now. If you give me more I won't tell you to stop—"

"Then I'd take my finger away-"

"Then I'd just tackle you and drink my fill, leaving you too weak to be able to live. Don't push your luck, okay?"

He breathed out loudly and slowly, obviously a little aggravated with me. "Alright, but if I ever need your, your services again?"

"Of course," I smirked devilishly, "I would never refuse an opportunity to drink such sweet blood."

Tom smirked back at me and let go of my wrist, "Good, then I'm sure we'll get on better terms quite quickly."

"I'm sure we will," I replied with a slight laugh.

"You saw that happening, didn't you?"

I laughed again, "Yeah, I did."

Tom laughed again too before walking back to the Great Hall.


	8. Dreams and Disappointments

Part Eight: Dreams and Disappointments

**Part Eight: Dreams and Disappointments **

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months have led me here: in intense lust for Tom Marvolo Riddle. Every now and then he'd sneak into my dorm usually without waking up any of my room mates, wake me up, and take me to the forest so that I can tell him parts of his near future, of course he'd have to give me a drop or two of his blood. Blood, oh his blood is the sweetest and yet the most acidic thing I've ever been lucky enough to taste! The delightful sweetness is really what keeps me coming back for more, sure, the looks inside of his complex mind and his time line are fascinating and amazing, but the taste of his blood! It's like, no, it **is **a drug to me now, it should be an illegal substance! It's so sweet, so delightful, just so utterly fantastic that it creates the best high of all, the illusion of love. But of course the after taste, oh that is what makes me want to stop, it is what stabs at the corners of my mind to refuse him, to tell him that I won't take the surprises out of his power hungry life, but I can't, nor will I ever be able too. I wish I could stop, I do ever so much, but I can't, at this point it is what keeps me alive, what keeps me going, what I look foreword too.

Although it's late, eleven o'clock to be exact, I can't sleep, I keep hoping that I'll catch the creek of the old door as he opens it ever so slowly to come and get me. Not only is that on my mind, but like I mentioned, him as a whole is on my mind. Now don't get me wrong, I don't actually love Tom, more like his body, mind and blood. Sure, some may call that love, but when I say this what I mean is that I lust after his body, that I find great interest in what he thinks and is capable of, and of course, I live for the taste of his twistedly sweet blood. What I would give to take a quick drink from his arm now!

The creek of a door interrupted my thoughts, I can't help but to hope it's him, but I don't want him to push aside the curtains and see me waiting up for him, he'd never let me live that down! Instead I brought my breathing back to normal and gently laid my left cheek against my cool pillow. As soon as my eyes were closed the image that my imagination conjured up last night replayed itself on the inside of my eye lids: that when Tom pushed aside the curtains he placed his soft and yet so very stone cold lips upon my pink and some what warm ones. I would wrap my arms around his neck and he would entangle his long and bony fingers in my hair not caring about the instant slight pain of when his gorgeous black ring got tangled in one of my dark brown locks as he tugged it out. I don't enjoy pain, on the contrary, I scream and curse when I get injured, but when he causes it, oh, it's just as addicting as his blood and what I imagine his kisses are like. My heart rate started to quicken and so did my breath while someone pulled back one of the curtains.

"Fauna," to my disappointment I heard Lynda whisper it, "Tom's waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs. Before she could question such I jumped out of my bed and sprinted down the stairs. Unfortunately I didn't stop in time for I ran right into Tom and caused us both to topple down the stairs, but I didn't mind the part of me landing on him.

"Fauna, could you—"

I cut him off by instantly replying, "Yes."

Tom chuckled a bit to himself and said, "Then lets go to the forest—"

Instantly regretting it, I told him without thinking, "No!"

Smirking, Tom asked me, "You just want to stay where you are, don't you?"

I decided to be perfectly honest, even if I did bother trying to lie to him he always saw right through it. Usually wizards can't read the minds of vampires, but somehow Tom can read mine. Perhaps it's because he's a very powerful wizard and I'm still a developing vampire? "Yes, I like this very much."

Jokingly, Tom asked, "Laying down or on top of me?"

With a smirk, I replied, "Yes to both."

He just smirked and moved on to the regular topic. "I already cut my finger—" Before he could finish I wrapped a little bit of my tongue around the wound and then put the rest of my mouth over it. Tom smiled wickedly while I closed my eyes so that I can savor the high he's giving me for I know that this drug from the most demented angles will come to a stop all too soon and that I'll have to go back to my latest usual function, something that makes Tom laugh at me every time he gets a glimpse into my mind: thinking about his blood. At first the droplets came painfully slow, but when they hit my tongue I quickly swallowed it, but when his crack laced candy flowed at a faster rate I let it just sit there on my tongue for a minute before letting it drip down my throat. Again, my delicious treat came to a halt as Tom started to slowly pull his finger out. I accidentally hit the tip of my tongue over a deeper part of the wound, which caused five seconds worth of horrible memories to appear in front of my eyes; it was horrible and I'm sure the shock and disgust played its part of making it to my face! A younger version of the handsome Tom resting beneath me was cowering in a corner of a small old bedroom; he probably wasn't even over the age of eight. A tall and dark figure was standing about a foot and a half away from him with a belt slapping against his left hand in a menacing way as he taunted Tom ruthlessly. Luckily the sixteen-year-old Tom regained my attention before the small, fearful, crying boy was beaten for a reason I couldn't fine.

I started to suddenly bawl and hugged Tom so fast he wouldn't have been able to expect it and so tight that I'm sure it was causing him unintentional pain, but I can't, I won't let go of him! Why would that have happen to him? I know Tom has a dark sense of humor and outlook, not to mention a twisted soul, but he couldn't have had that at that age! What would he have to have down to be punished and taunted so? Was that one of the reasons why he's so twisted? Who was beating him?

"Fauna!" Tom loudly whispered while placing me on one of the lounge chairs. I stopped hugging him long enough to take four large steps away from him, but I continued crying. I can tell that he's somewhat worried about my sudden state, otherwise he would have left, but I know he's uncomfortable around this amount of abrupt emotion, so of course I only started to feel worse and started to cry harder.

Through sobs I told him, "I'm-I'm sorry about the orphanage."

For a second he looked confused, but then a look of complete shock and shame swept over his usually placid face, "You saw—"

"You-you were only a little boy! And, and that man!" I let a half groan half sob out, "Why? Why would he do that to you?"

Tom gulped and said, "Just forget about it, Fauna, that's all in the past, I live with it, so can you."

"But he hurt you so horribly!" I shouted at him, "You should kill him! Why, I'll kill him if I ever see him!"

Tom put on a geeky, fake smile. "It's okay Fauna. Can we please get to the usual?"

I wiped a few of the tears off of my face and said, "Do you have no heart or are you just unhealthily focused?"

His eyes were back to being cold and his smile was sideways, "I'm just unhealthily focused."

I rolled my eyes and said, "You're demented."

"So are you."

I laughed and told him, "I know! You have no idea how much I loved it when you killed that fly to practice your unforgivable curses."

Tom then got up and replied with a grin, "Then get up, there's something else that you'll be happy to see." Without hesitation or even thinking about it really, I sprung up to my feet and ran down the corridors just a little bit behind Tom. The truth is that Tom could be leading me to a pit of lava, push me in it to see how it works even though I'd be burning to death, and tell me such ahead of time and I'd still go. Pathetic, huh? It's like...It's like he's laced his blood with an illegal substance so I'm magically bound to him for eternity, as if I'm a freaking house elf. The next thing I know we're standing in the middle of The Forbidden Forest and standing about fifteen feet away from a massive bear. Tom threw a stone at it to wake it up, which it did, but with a loud and annoyed yawn.

"Oh my God!" I shouted at Tom, "You're going to feed me to the bears, aren't you?"

Tom just laughed at me while he pointed his wand outwards towards the nearing bear and shouted, "_Imperio_!" A purplish glow erupted from the tip of the wand and struck the bears right paw, as soon as that happened the bear started to dance.

"Why is that bear dancing?" I whispered to a chuckling Tom.

"Because it's under my control, it'll do whatever I tell it to now."

It took a moment for it all to click, but once it did I raised my wand to Tom and shouted, "_Imperio_!" Now he is dancing too! I laughed and laughed at the sight of the monstrous bear and an angry Tom dancing together, but after a few minutes I took the spell off of him, which caused the spell on the bear to flee too. The bear ran away from us in terror and confusion, but Tom stared at me angrily while raising his wand. Thinking that he'd just put me under the Imperious curse I didn't bother to move, but all of the sudden he cried out "_Crucio!" _I feel to the forest floor screaming and twitching in pain.


	9. The Finest Fiend

Part Nine: The Finest Fiend

**Part Nine: The Finest Fiend**

Since that day in the Forbidden Forest Tom has been exceedingly rude to me in the presence of others. He used to be just mean, but lately he's been becoming the most handsome monster anyone can think up. Luckily today is Monday, which usually isn't that great, but today we all get to leave Hogwarts to go home for the winter holiday! Some students parents are picking them up from Hogwarts or are meeting them at the train station, other students are just staying here, and the rest of us are going on the six-hour train ride to Kings Cross to meet our parents there. I am one of the latter students.

As I walked down the many stairs that are attached to the front of Hogwarts someone's cold, and yet strangely comforting hand grabbed my wrist and jerked me towards them causing me to spin one hundred and eighty degrees and smack into a very hard chest. "Why are you leaving?" Tom whispered into the cool air close to my ear. I sighed with slight delight when his coldly spoken words gracefully danced into my left ear.

"To see my family."

"You can seem them during the summer."

"Yes, but not for Christmas."

"Why are they so important to you?" Tom basically shouted at me while stepping a few inches back.

A bit shocked and offended, I retorted, "Because they're my family, Tom!"

"So what? You need to take advantage of this glorious time! Most teachers are gone during the winter holidays! You need to—"

"I don't need to do anything here during the holiday, alright Tom? What I need to do is spend some time with my family!" Before he could reply or grab me again, I speed walked over to where the fourth, fifth, and six years are gathering to be counted and then be escorted to Hogsmeade so that we can board the train. I rushed over to Lynda feeling slightly bad for leaving Tom in the drizzling rain. With all honesty, if Tom asked me to stay with him during the winter holiday before the day of departure I probably would have said yes and sent a letter to my family by owl telling them that I'm staying at Hogwarts this time.

"What did Tom tell you?" Lynda whispered to me since Dumbledore is counting up all of us.

"That he wanted me to stay here with him during the break."

Lynda laughed and replied, "For what? To push you into trashcans and give you a detention every time you sneeze?"

My smile faded when I retorted, "No, I don't really know why, but he really isn't that mean to me when we're alone."

Lynda arched her right eyebrow when she looked at me and said, "When you two are alone? And what do you two do when you're alone? Hmmm?"

She smiled and I started to laugh, "I only _think _of naughty things when we're alone." Lynda started to laugh loudly while we all started to walk to Hogsmeade.

**/At Home/**

I was greeted by my family almost the second I walked through the brick wall. I hugged them and we all filled each other in on what's been happening to us since we all last saw one another. I repeated my stories the house since a few of my cousins were there playing our Sega Dreamcast. You know, that's another great thing about being a vampire, having all these extra powers! Like the Sega Dreamcast isn't supposed to be invented for quite a long time, but my older brother, Gerard, has a wonderful gift! He can bend time and space! He can go as far back or forward into time as he wants! And one day, while bored and home alone, he decided to go into the future, and ended up bringing back some pretty cool technology. At first I didn't think it was going to work because of all the magic, and yet it surprised us all by not being affected.

As I was walking up the staircase at the other side of our large living room I swore I heard a knock at the front door, but quickly discarded since it was probably just the sound of my luggage being banged against each step since I don't want to pick it up. When I was at the top of the stairs I walked down the corridor to the last room to the right, my bedroom. The walls are painted in a mix of lavender and purple in an old fashion sponged look. To the far right is my queen sized canopy bed; to the far left is my walk in closet filled with my favorite clothes and shoes; directly across from me is a large, outward curved window with a glass door in the middle of it leading to a beautiful balcony. Next to my bed is a large dresser with an alarm clock (courtesy of my brother), and a small lamp, to the left of my bed is a modest sized desk with another lamp on it, a few quills I'm yet to put away and some parchment. Closing my door behind me and letting my trunk slam to the ground, I happily walked over to my bed and jumped onto the middle of it.

**/After my nap/**

I woke up since someone was pounding at my door, "Come in!" I groggily shouted while deciding not to move my virtually lifeless form. As soon as I verbally approved them into my room the door swung open and my brother told me that the usual party has started and that I have a visitor. Now the party is no surprise at all, we balways/b have a party where loads of people from my family and family friends are invited the day I come home for the winter holidays, but a guest? I didn't invite anyone over nor have I been informed of someone making plans to stop by.

"Who is it?" I asked while Gerard just turned around to leave my room.

"I don't know."

"What do they look like?"

"Like a guy."

Even though I know he's just messing with me, I threw the pillow that was just under my head at him and said, "You're not being very helpful you know."

Gerard laughed and tossed the fancy light blue pillow back on my bed and said, "I know. It's nice to see you again, Fauna."

I walked over to my bedroom door and hugged him while saying, "It's nice to see you too." Once we broke apart from our five second hug Gerard walked back down stairs to the beginnings of the usual party and I shut my door so that I can change into something other than my Hogwarts Uniform. I walked over to my open closet and decided upon a beautiful green tube top dress with four gold stripes: one on the top, under the breasts, right above the stomach, and one below the hips. I then put on matching golden, slightly dangling earrings, and yellow high heels that are about two inches tall. I then put on some dark red lipstick- not the kind that hookers wear, but the kind you wear to parties in the late autumn/early winter- and some dark brown eyeliner in the style of cat eye and lighter brown eye shadow. It didn't take me long to be satisfied with my choices, so I walked down stairs to the party.

All of my female cousins and family friends were swarmed around a tall and handsome figure that had his back turned to me. He didn't have to be facing me for me to instantly figure out who he was. Even the prevailing feelings that just his posture pump into the air around him could give it away! Truth be told, I really don't want to talk to him right now, especially not around all of these people. How did he know that I live here and what is he doing around so many people? He's the most misanthropic being ever! Sure, he gets a lot of attention at school, but he tires to avoid contact with others whenever he can!

I angrily started to walk the longer way to the large backyard of the house, but my right arm was caught in someone's cold yet comforting hand around the elbow area. Speaking barley above a whisper, Tom said, "Fauna." He didn't question whether or not it's me.

Inwardly sighing, I replied, "Yes Tom?"

"I'm in need of your—"

"No."

There was no doubt about how angry I just made him, both his sudden grip on my arm and his tone left it much to obvious. "I traveled too far, much too far for you to deny me!"

"And yet here we stand, you cutting off the circulation in my right arm and me denying you—"

I felt myself being suddenly turned around and shoved against a cold wall and a colder Tom. My feet were about three inches above the ground while his narrowing eyes stared into my shocked ones. "Am I going to have to cut myself again to—"

"Not in a house full of vampires! You'd be drained of all your blood before you were put down whatever you planned on using to cause the cut."

Tom stayed silent for a moment, for one solid moment of discomfort and silence, before asking in quite a demanding way, "Can any others tell me—?"

"No, every vampire who has a power has his or hers own unique power. There will always be similar ones, but never the actual same."

He breathed out an "oh" but didn't let me go. "Why don't we go to the back with the others then?" Before I could say anything Tom let me down from the pressed up position he had me and basically dragged me to the back.

**/Towards the end of the party/**

I can't stand it anymore, if one more girl, _**one more**_ hits on Tom I might have to rip their head off! I'm getting sick of all the, "Oh Tom, you're so handsome!" and the, "Oh Tom, you're so brilliant!" And I swear to God, if that blonde haired bitch says, "Tom, you're so perfect! But why did you come here to see _her_?" again I'm going to rip out her vocal cords and shove them in her mouth.

Of course _**another **_girl just has to sit down next to him! As soon as one girl leaves the chair to his right another fifteen hundred rush to take its place! "So," she asked while giving Tom another quick glance over, "what's your name?"

"Tom," I quickly and bitterly replied before Tom could, "his name is Tom."

She gave me a rather rude look and lifted her right eyebrow at me, "What's with the sudden defense, Fauna? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

I honestly don't know what came over me. "Yes, yes he is." Now Tom turned his head towards me and had a facial expression that said, "Since when?"

She grinned and said, "Oh, so what's wrong? Are you afraid of a little competition?"

"Not at all!" I said a little bit louder than I intended and narrowed my gaze. "I just don't want Tom to get any herpes."

She glared at me and said, "You have a big mouth."

"Not as big as yours—!" Before I could even finish my sentence that, that ugly and promiscuous beast of a fellow female vampire crashed her sinful lips upon Tom's! I let out a mixture of a screech of horror and a groan of disgust causing many heads to turn to see what was happening. After about twenty long seconds she withdrew her lips from his and had a nasty grin on her face. Out of complete outrage I turned Tom's head towards me with my left hand and placed my right hand on the side of his face, then I leaned in and gently pressed my cool lips against his. Just as how I've imagined many times before, his lips were cool and calm and yet slightly warm, slightly, slightly weak? What? The great Tom Marvolo Riddle has a weakness? Of course I just have to go in for the kill. I started to kiss him a little harder and moved my lips a tad bit faster while I rubbed my tongue against his bottom lip ever so gently while my left hand found its way onto his other cheek which only depended the kiss since Tom just opened his mouth. I was so close, so close to fulfilling this, but Gerard pulled me away from Tom quite violently. So violently that a fork actually fell off of the table and cut Tom's hand. Before anyone could scold me for such unladylike conduct we all realized something either very terrifyingly bad: Tom's hand is bleeding. For my fellow vampires this is quite a great thing, for Tom, well... The next thing realized is that my thirteen-year-old cousin, Timothy, oh bless his soul for he really doesn't have any self control, jumped out of his plastic garden chair and raced at Tom at a Hellish speed.

My eyes widened while I screeched, "No!" and grabbed Tom out of his seat and basically threw him behind me. Out of instinct I bent my knees a little and bared my sharp fangs dripping in venom, partly from the scent of Tom's sweet blood and partly because there is no question that I'm about to engage in quite the fight.

The rest of the sensible vampires fled the scene for they didn't want to give into their instincts, but Timothy and Tony stayed. Both of them are in the same position that I am and they both have their fangs bared as well. "I haven't been fed in days," Timothy groaned in displeasure of having to wait so long for such a sweet meal.

"I know," Tony agreed with a mischievous smirk.

In a low growl I told them, "Leave now or die here."

"Why would we die here?" Tony questioned, "You're out numbered Fauna, just give him to us."

"No, go get a bear or mountain lion, there's plenty of them within a mile of here!" Tony just laughed while both him and Timothy charged for Tom at different angles. Instead of trying to go for them both I just tugged Tom out of the way at the last minute while telling him to apperate out of here now; he didn't need to be told twice. Just as he apperated Timothy jumped for him, but got me instead. I tumbled backwards but brought him back with me in a painful landing into the table that I was sitting at so long ago. Before Timothy could do anything I brought my long, sharp right nails to his face and the left ones to his torso. He screeched out in pain while shuffling backwards. Tony saw this as a challenge and lunged towards me. I moved out of his way at the last minute and jumped on top of him when he landed on the cold, hard ground. I then sunk my venom covered and filled fangs into his shoulder. Timothy, being the natural coward that he is, ran away while Tony screamed and squirmed from underneath me. Now I wasn't draining him of blood or anything, but even to a vampire the venom of anothers stings and burns more than holding dry ice for longer than two seconds. Ignoring his pleads for me to stop I clawed at his arms with my nails and bit all around his right shoulder. After about a minute I stopped but I did not get up, instead I whispered wickedly in his right ear, "Never challenge me again! Never try to hurt Tom again! And you make sure that Timothy will know the same, show him these new scars while you're at it, make sure he knows what the little evils I am capable of are, alright?"

Alright," He sobbed. I then jumped back and he ran in the direction where Timothy went.


	10. Blurring Realities Lines

Part Ten: Blurring Realities Lines

**Part Ten: Blurring Realities Lines**

Breathing heavily, just staring up at my ceiling, I lay here on the middle of my queen-sized bed. I hate him, or at least I _should _hate him. What sensible girl wouldn't? Every other day at school the most gorgeous boy in the school comes begging you to spend time with him to tell him parts of his future, and sometimes to entertain him as well! It's just a potential fling, nothing more but possibly less. And yet in public he treats you like the pile of cat crap when you step out of your car and get your band new shoes stained in every other spot. No, he treats you like the cat who did that once they figure out it was you! Going to every extent possible to make life difficult for that particular cat without being judged to harshly by your neighbors. So in public you're cat crap and in private you're the most beautiful gypsy in the land, so I obviously have every reason to at least hold a grudge against him, just not the will.

A sudden light tap on my window made me jump into an up right position, "Dang it!" I shouted at myself while getting off of my purple bed and angrily walked over to the large window. I stopped at the glass door in the window, swung it open as harshly as I can without breaking it, and barred my fangs at the owl that's usually there so I could scare it away, but an owl wasn't here today.

"You know, where I'm raised, beautiful young women greet their visitors with forced kindness and fake happiness for their presence."

"Stop trying to charm me, Tom! I know you all to well, and for the last time, I'm not going to do your bidding during my vacation!"

Slowly getting up from one of the chairs on my balcony Tom replied, "But it's Christmas time, what kind of person doesn't give during --?"

Closing the door behind me, I walked about four inches closer to him and growled, "You know very well that I'm not a person."

Tom laughed coldly while I backed up against the door with my wrists crossed behind my back and my right hand loosely holding the long, curved doorknob. "Alright my little immortal—"

"Stop sucking up to me, Tom! And don't make it sound like I belong to you!"

"Women in every day society don't behave like so—"

"And when have I lived in 'every day society'?"

"I'm just trying to better you! Stop acting so horridly when people are–!"

"Trying to take advantage of your abilities?"

Frustrated with my stubbornness, Tom sighed long and loud before telling me, "Don't you want to be the apprentice to a rising God?"

"'A rising God?' What _**true **_God needs an appren –?"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Tom jumped at me like an angry spider monkey and wrapped his right hand around my neck holding on so tight that I can barely breathe. Saying through his teeth, Tom told me barely above a whisper, "When I'm God you just might die."

I smirked at him and replied hoarsely due to my lack of air, "When I'm God everyone dies."

Tom just smirked back at me while slowly loosening his grip around my throat, "I knew the true you was still in there."

I laughed and pushed Tom away from me causing him to stumble back a few feet. He glared at me while I spoke, "You don't really know the true me, Tom, you just know that I like the taste of blood on my tongue." In the blink of an eye I was leaning against the balcony railing with my arms folded against my chest.

"Sometimes I wonder which one of us is destined to be the Evil Overlord of the Wizarding World."

I laughed and Tom slightly smirked, "You convince me only when you put off trying." Tom smirked a little bit wider as I appeared in front of him. He pulled out a random pocketknife while I apperated us to the middle of the forest about two miles away from the house.

"Why did you take us out here?" Tom asked me.

I laughed at him and asked, "Do I sense a bit of fear from Lord Voldemort?" Before Tom answered I snatched his small pocketknife, grabbed his right arm, and quickly cut apart of the middle of his lower arm. As I fastened my mouth to the area where most of the blood will be, I felt his arm twitch a little and inwardly laughed at how mortal he still is and how he'll never admit to it. Only a few minutes passed by before Tom started to pull his arm away from me, but out of nature I started to bite down on his arm. Stopping myself just in time, I released his arm from the usually brightening white teeth of death. My left hand is still squeezing Tom's right wrist while he mumbled a spell so that his new wound will heal, but never once did his gaze leave mine. I showed him the temporary stains from his blood on my tongue and teeth, "It's funny how I scare you even though you'll never admit to It."

Tom opened his mouth to speak to tell me off, but didn't quite say that. Instead, he asked me what I was doing when I sniffed at his neck, the area two inches just below his right ear. Smiling menacingly, I replied, "I'm smelling your sweet blood in one of your main veins. Gerard says that's where the sweetest blood lies," I whispered in his ear, "but I wouldn't dare to just **take** your blood, why would I want to upset the most powerful wizard in history? You're the master of the Dark Arts, Tom, you're going to be the most famous in history."

Tom just smiled evilly at me, not wickedly though; his eyes sparked maroon with higher hopes of power, the left corner of his mouth raised barely a centimeter, his eyebrows lifted at the corners a bit, and his sweet voice made his poise turn demonic. Devilish, hateful, powerful, perhaps even scary, but to me it is nothing less than his absolute beauty in its purest form. His lopsided smile grew a bit when his hands came in contact with both sides of my face. Tom placed his hands gently yet forcefully on my red cheeks, and spoke harmonically, "I am going to be a God, are you going to be my physic?"

"Physic? Only if you call for it," I opened my mouth a little bit and let my fangs free, "But I prefer your murderer, your philosopher, your general justifier, perhaps even your Devil's Advocate?"

Tom looked taken back, "A God doesn't need—"

"A physic, they would need what I just listed. God had Gabriel, can't Tom have Fauna?"


	11. Chapter 11

Part Eleven:

**Part Eleven: **

Tom never did answer my question, he ventured off into some other subject that he knows that I get carried away in, so I never really did get an answer. But honestly, why didn't he? I always answer his questions, even when I'm upset with him! It's just something that I do for him! And he can't shed a little bit of light to me for a minute or two? That arrogant, narcissistic, full of crap, son of a – _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"What in the world?" I spoke to myself before I could finish my thought. As I got up the three taps repeated themselves; as I got closer to my stained glass door I could see some small stones being bounced off of it. "Oh great," I sighed and opened the door while the three stones were thrown back up. I caught two of them with my right hand and the last one in my left. The time it would take for the stones to bounce back down off of my balcony I used to walk to the edge and peeked downward. I rolled my eyes while shouting down, "What do you want, Tom?"

He just smirked up at me.

"Err! No, Tom! I will not—!"

Instantly looking innocent, Tom shouted back, "But I thought you liked the beach."

"What?"

"C'mon, jump down."

Without thinking, I replied, "I'd die."

Without a seconds hesitation, Tom responded with, "You can't die."

"How would you know?"

"Because you're immortal."

"Good point."

He smiled broadly and laughed.

I then laughed and leaped off of my balcony and landed on a soft patch of grass on my butt, but jumped right back up. Tom just crookedly smiled at me and walked towards the front of my house to an old, faded blue truck with the windows down and the paint missing in a few places. I giggled.

"Don't laugh—"

"I'm not making fun of you," I told him with a smile, "I have just never imagined you with a car, I just always thought that you were just places, like you never had to actually travel."

Tom shook his head slowly from side to side and said, "And why would you think that? Besides, this isn't really my automobile."

"Because Tom, it's _**you**_, you're just... magical."

I blushed and put my head in my hands thoroughly embarrassed while Tom laughed and opened the door on the passenger side. "Be careful, this is Adrian's car, and I can't afford any of the repairs, so—"

"Don't worry, Mr. Riddle, I'll be gentle." I giggled and happily sat down on the passenger seat of the truck while Tom closed the door and walked around to the divers side. As he got in I buckled my seat belt and said, "You know, for an evil overlord, you are quite polite."

Tom started up the car and buckled his seat belt while saying, "To be honest, only to the beautiful people."

I blushed and replied, "You're also quite the charmer."

Tom placed his left hand on the wheel and swung his other behind his seat. His right hand lightly squeezed onto the padding of the seat a few inches away from me while saying, "It comes with the job."

I giggled and asked, "Being an evil overlord or seducing information out of vampires?"

Looking at my intense blushing from his peripheral vision, Tom replied, "Both."

I just smiled.

Still looking at the road, Tom said, "Fauna?"

"Yeah?"

While making a sharp left turn, Tom asked me, "Vampires don't have blood, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Then how do you blush?"

I smiled and shook my head from left to right a few times before saying, "This isn't _my _blood, it's **your** blood."

A little bit shocked, Tom said, "What?"

"I'm still not a complete vampire yet, so I still have some of my own, but most of it's yours. C'mon Tom, what do you think happens when vampires drink blood? We don't do it for the hell of it."

I laughed and Tom replied, "So, what does it do?"

"What does eating and drinking do for you?"

"It keeps me alive."

"Exactly."

About fifteen more minutes passed with Tom speeding before he said, "What does eating and drinking do for you?"

"It's just a filler."

"A filler?"

"It doesn't do anything, it just helps us vampires blend in more."

While Tom replied with just an understanding nod he parked the truck by a parking meter and undid his seat belt. I undid my seat belt, got out of the car and searched my pockets for some change, but Tom gently grabbed my hands in one of his, and took a few quarters out of his left pocket to put in the parking meter. "You don't have to pay for anything today, okay."

Even though it was a command, not a question, I smiled and agreed. Tom let me slither my hands out of his light grasp, but only for me to lace my fingers on my left hand in between the fingers on his right. Tom started to pull away, but I held on a little bit tighter and said, "Please?"

After about a minute and a half Tom didn't say anything, but relaxed a little bit.

I don't want to push my luck, so I decided to just smile gleefully and start walking towards the beach while lightly swinging our hands back and forth and asked him, "So, where are you going to go after we graduate next year?"

"What do you mean?" Tom asked me while turning his head to the right to look at me.

"Well, you're not going to stay at the orphanage, are you?"

"Of course not! I'm going to get a job teaching at Hogwarts and I'll end up living there."

"Oh, that sounds...exciting, but how are you going to work into your world domination plans if Dumbledore is around to watch you like a hawk?"

"You tell me."

I let out a loud, displeased groan and let go of his hand while walking towards the small waves. "Not today Tom, especially not in public." I sat down and a small bench, took off my socks and shoes, and continued to walk in the sand to the ocean with my bare feet in the relatively warm sand.

"And why not?" Tom called after me while slowly running in the sand, not that I blame him; it's hard to just walk in the sand!

"Well," I replied over my left shoulder, "I don't like it when people charm me into going places just to get away from the other vampires in my family to **abuse **my power."

"Fauna, it's not like that-"

"Then what are you doing, Tom?" I angrily asked while spinning around to talk to him better. Walking backwards I continued, "_**Actually**_ in love with? _**Actually **_want me to go places with you? We both know very well that you're not in love with me; you wouldn't even like me if I couldn't tell you your future! And the only time you take me places is so that I can do that!"

"Then why would I take you to a **public** beach?"

I thought about that for a few seconds before retorting, "To through me off every once in a while, to take advantage of my kindness."

Tom smirked and replied, "But you're not kind."

As I felt the water lightly hit my heels and ankle, I told him, "I am to the beautiful people."

Tom laughed and rolled up his pants up to his knees and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. "And how do you figure me beautiful?"

"Tom," I said and gave him the are-you-stupid look, "You're drop dead gorgeous. Do you know how many girls would brutally murder me to hold your hand for a **fifth **of the time I did? Besides that, you're smart, clever, determined, and you're fun to be with."

Tom just smiled.

As I turned back around I said, "Did you know that my great, great grandma can change shapes?"

"No, I didn't." Tom replied while walking towards me.

"When she took me to the beach when I was about four she walked waist high into the water and transformed into a mermaid. She thought that if I happened to drown while she was teaching me how to swim she could get me faster."

"Did you ever drown? Not that it would cause you a huge amount of damage."

I turned my head to the left and said, "Not at this age, but a young vampire is as vulnerable as a human infant."

"Oh, but did you ever actually drown?"

"No, but I almost crapped my pants when she turned into a shark."

Tom laughed at my answer.

I glared at him and said, "You're not being very nice."

He smirked and raised his right eyebrow a little bit, "Honestly Fauna, you've seen my future, do I seem nice in the slightest bit?"

"Only when you want something." I replied with a girlish giggle and started to walk around the beach.

Tom stayed where he is at and shouted out, "You say that like it's a bad thing!"

I sighed and replied, "Because it is Tom, because it is." Before he had the chance to say anything back, I apperated back to my house.


	12. How Real Animals Fight

Part Twelve: How Real Animals Fight

**Part Twelve: How Real Animals Fight**

I screamed into my pillow for the twentieth time today. I don't want to see Tom, especially not after what happened at the beach: false hopes. I want to be with him, I want him so badly, but not in a dirty way. I love him so much; I've grown so dependent on his blood, his brilliance, just seeing his gorgeous face makes me so happy. I fell in love with Tom, but he doesn't love me, he only loves himself! Besides, even if he did want me, his path is much too narrow for me to walk side by side with him.

_Knock... Knock... Knock..._

"Go away, please." I groaned loudly through my pillow, but my grandma came in anyway.

She sighed loudly and leaned against the right part of the doorframe while taking in my pitiful form. "Fauna,"

"Grandma,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Hiding."

My grandma laughed, "A vampire? Hiding? Come on Fauna, seriously. What's wrong? You've been up here for days! You've ignored everyone! You haven't even considered hunting! You can't just lay there for all of eternity!"

I rolled over so that I'd be on my back and sat up. I held my knees to my chest and replied, "I am hiding, really, I am. And why can't I stay up here for all eternity? Don't I get to live forever?"

"Only if you go and get yourself some blood soon! You look horrible, honey! Go and get yourself a small animal—"

"Grandma, I don't drink animal blood anymore."

Her eyes snapped wide open and she replied, "Your mother lets you drink human blood? She doesn't even do that!"

"I know," I groaned and laid down on my stomach with my feet and arms dangling off of the bed. "She doesn't know."

"Fauna! Don't you know how dangerous that is? You could get addicted!"

"Check."

"What?" My grandma screamed at me. "Who did you get?"

"Only one."

"And how did you explain their death? Who was it?"

I looked her straight in the eyes and replied with a weak voice, "He's still alive. Don't you remember that handsome boy who started bleeding at the party?"

"Fauna Ffsaj!" She shouted and stomped over to me. She then sat down gently next to me and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me you fell in love?"

"Because," I sighed and buried my face into the comforter, "I've seen his future. He's going to become a Dark Lord. He's going to become one of the most powerful wizards to ever live. He doesn't have time for love, and he needs to work now to get there later. He only has time for me when he needs something from me. He doesn't love anyone or anything but himself!"

"Is that why you're hiding from him?"

"When did I tell you who I'm hiding from?"

"You just did." Grandma smiled down at me and tucked some of my hair behind my left ear as I turned my head to see her.

"Yeah, I don't want to spend anymore time with him, Grandma. It hurts too much to know how happy I feel around him and know that he doesn't really care and that we don't actually have a future together."

"Now, now, Fauna. This is why this period in your growth is called **childhood**. Do what you feel is right, not what you think is right. Just do what your heart tells you to do and however things turn out, you will at least know that you did the right thing for yourself no matter how temporary it is."

I smiled up at her.

————————————————————————————————————

It's about eleven fifteen PM now, and I'm just walking down the streets of the small town where my grandma lives. As I walked by an old, rusty fence I heard some barking come from underneath an old building to my right. Not underneath the foundation of the building, but like a basement. I looked for an opening in the fence knowing that the barking isn't coming from anything good, until I decided to just jump over the fence. I got a part of the back of my shirt caught, but I don't care, I just ran towards the hard to see doors that lead to a staircase, which leads to something that is probably horrible. As I rushed down the steps to see a large amount of people laughing and waving large sums of money in the air, not only that, but I saw Tom towards the middle of the large circle. I thought he was in trouble so I pushed people down in order to get to him, but as I got closer I saw that Tom isn't in any danger at all!

"You sick bastard!" I screeched while watching how these people were making two large dogs fight.

"Fauna? Get out of here!" Tom screamed back at me while pulling one of the dogs away as if to pause the whole thing. Everyone stared at us, some people where mad that the disgusting scene stopped while others were curious to know what was going on.

"Is this what you do in your spare time, Tom?" I screamed at him, "Make loving creatures monsters for your own personal entertainment?"

"Fauna, get out of here before someone gets one of these dogs to attack you!"

I walked towards the more injured dog while shouting, "What does it matter to you what happens to me?"

"Just get out of here!" Tom bellowed causing a few people to actually back up. "Before _**I**_ get one of these dogs to attack you!"

I screamed out of anger and disgust quite loudly before saying, "Do you know how illegal this is, Tom? Forget that! Do you know how **sick **and **immoral** this is?" I conjured up a few medical supplies to tend to the dog while Tom walked over to me. As I was trying to heal the dog Tom grabbed my chin in his left hand and whispered,

"I'm going to do so much worse to get the world, what do a couple of dogs matter?"

Instead of yelling at him I sprung up and grabbed him by the throat with my right hand. I growled from deep within my throat and showed him my blinding white teeth and fangs. A few people gasped in horror while I heard the mumbles from people saying what I am. "I swear on my life Tom, if you don't stop harming animals like this, I am going to show you how **real** animals fight." I let go of his throat while rushing back to the injured dog and finishing up the healing spell. As the wound started to close up Tom had the other dog try to attack the dog that I'm tending to, which of course the other dog jumped up and tried to go for the others throat. In a high-pitched musical voice I sung a song to calm the dogs, but I'm sure everyone else couldn't tell if they heard anything at all. The dogs actually fell asleep while I rushed over to Tom.

"What are you going to do to me, Fauna?" Tom taunted, "I can tell that you're much to weak to do anything. You obviously were searching for a source of blood before you rushed in here. So, again Fauna, what are you going to—"

Before Tom could finish I sunk my teeth right into a spot in his neck, and I sunk them in deep. Which spot? Why, the one right below his right ear, where his sweetest blood lies. He started to gasp and scream in pain while my venom stung him and my teeth ripped apart some of his skin. He tried to fight me off, but I'm much too strong for Tom to fight off, especially how he is now. I felt his wand at my stomach while he tried to produce a banishing charm on me, but he's too weak to. I took my mouth away after a few long minutes and licked my lips. "Gerard was right, that is where the sweetest blood lies."

"How, how could you?" Tom gasped while I allowed him to crumble to the floor.

"What? Take a guilty mans blood? With much ease. How could _you_ make two innocent, loving, loyal creatures go against each other to make some money?" I glared at him and shouted, "For your own entertainment!" His right hand tightly held the spot on his neck while I glared at him. "You won't turn into a vampire, but you will be in a lot of pain for another week."

As I conjured up some leases to put on the dogs while Tom walked up to me and turned me around to face him. "You **will** regret what you've done to me Fauna, you will."

I laughed in his face and pushed him backwards. I placed my wand against his throat and said, "No Tom, _you _are going to regret what you've done here."

I left Tom on the floor to suffer for his actions and took the two dogs to a pound. I didn't rat anyone out, even though I really should have, but I only knew Tom there and didn't concentrate on anyone to be able to identify them, so I just told the young man there that I found them just hanging out near a house. After all of that I went back to my grandma's house and packed up my belongings. She was out hunting during such so I just left her a note on the bedroom door to where I was staying. From there I apperated back to my house and put my luggage back in my room. I started to crave chocolate so I went downstairs to the kitchen and opened up a few cupboards.

"What are you looking for?" My older brother Gerard asked me while taking a seat on one of the chairs next to the counter.

"Chocolate."

"Why?"

"Because I'm craving that."

"But vampires don't eat."

"I know, I just want some."

"Why? What happened?"

I turned a little bit and asked him, "Why? Can't I just eat to eat?"

"No."

I laughed.

Gerard chuckled then said, "But really, what happened? You only eat when something is bothering you."

"I don't think that you'd understand if I tried to tell you."

"You won't know until you try."

I sighed and leaned against the closed part of the cupboard. I closed my eyes and replied, "I fell in love with an evil, mortal wizard who only loves himself. He just uses my power for evil uses, and I still give into him. I don't even know why I love him. I shouldn't. And tonight I caught him fighting dogs, so I drank some of his blood against his will to make him go through some pain. Then I just left him there while I took the dogs to the local pound."

Gerard was silent.

"I know, I know, even if he was just a regular wizard, vampires aren't supposed to fall in love with one."

"Fauna, if that was true mom and dad wouldn't have sent you to a wizarding school where you are the only vampire."

"I guess you're right, but how could I have been so stupid? I've seen his future! He doesn't have any time for me in it!"

"Sure, maybe not_ then_, but what about the here and now, Fauna?"

"Well, well, I've ruined the here and now! He's so angry with me! He probably hates me now!"

"Do you hate him?"

"For what?"

"So then you don't."

"Gerard!"

"Well think about it, he has upset you so much tonight that you just went and took his blood, yes, you did leave him there to suffer, but he deserves it. He may do something back to you, but didn't he take you to the beach the other day? I'm sure he has some feelings for you."


	13. Deadly Dreams

Part Thirteen: Deadly Dreams

**Part Thirteen: Deadly Dreams**

Gasping for breath while wiping the sweat off of my forehead, I ran down the stairs to see if grandma is still hanging out at our house, which luckily she is. I rushed to her, trying to explain why I'm up at three in the morning, but I was speaking to fast.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked me while seating herself back on the couch with me sitting right next to her.

I sobbed onto her shoulder and told her, "I, I had a really bad dream."

"About what?" She calmly asked while softly rubbing her hand up and down my back.

I sniffled, "I had, a had dream about Tom."

She pulled back a little bit, "What kind of dream?"

I laughed and threw the pillow behind me at her, "Not like that!" We both laughed for a minute before I continued, "What happened was that Tom just, is just so demon like. I'm not sure if it's even a dream! I just think that I saw what's becoming of his soul."

"That could be it," she replied while hugging me again, "Once a vampire with your kind of gift drinks the same persons blood for so long they can sometimes start to be able to look further inside the person than just their experiences."

"Do you mean, like, like the actual type of person they are?" I asked her while scooting a little bit away from her.

Before my grandma could say another word, I heard my mother scream from shock from behind us. "Fauna Ffsaj!" I thought I was in trouble so I stood up, and was about to apologize to the best of my abilities about drinking Tom's blood, but my mom ran to me and hugged me at a pressure that would have killed a human. "You've transformed! You're full vampire now!"

"What?" I replied while taking a few steps back.

Her eyes started to water a little bit while she shouted for everyone to come into the living room. Everyone was in a mix of shock and joy when they saw me. I don't feel very comfortable with all of this attention for something that I don't even know is true, so I power walked out of the living room, down the hall, and into the closest bathroom. I gasped in horror! My hair is so platinum blonde it's almost white! My skin is just as pale as when I would transform for hunting days! Not only that, but my facial features seem more, dare I say it, more beautiful. I leaned closer to the mirror to further investigate. My eyes have turned into a maroonish color; my nose seems a bit straighter, and my neck seems skinner, as if I lost all the unwanted fat I once had. I took a few steps back and examined the rest of my body; my figure seems much more curvy, as if I've just skipped all of puberty and went straight for the gold. My muscles are better defined, not in a manly way, just toned. Deciding that this is enough, I walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room. As soon as I got in, my father hugged me just as tightly as my mother did just a few moments ago and told me how proud he is of his little girl.

"Uhm, thanks you guys," I replied and put most of my weight on my left leg while loosely grabbing my left wrist with my right hand. "But this really isn't all that great."

"What are you talking about?" My mom shouted, "You're full vampire now! You're fully one of us!"

"Wait, does this mean that my last experience of sleep was my nightmare?"

"Did you just have a nightmare?" Gerard asked me.

"Yes."

"Then yes!" He shouted and hugged me too.

As I wiggled myself out of his grasp, my mom told me, "It's only tradition that during the night of transformation you must go hunting." I stumbled back a few feet and asked her,

"May I go by myself?"

"You have to!" My grandma shouted angrily as if I've just murdered someone, "It's the way things are ran!" She looked at the clock to her right and said rather ominously, "You have until seven o'clock to be back and to be full."

————————————————————————————————————

Two hours later, I find myself leaning against a tall tree, slightly dampened from the rains of this wonderful winter night. I tracked down a rather large bear, and by it's blood I could taste that it was a male. It was hard to take down such a gorgeous, independent creature, but I was so thirsty. Now I'm just leaning against a wet tree with my hoodie zipped up and the hood up.

Every once in a while a car would stop and I'd be offered a ride by a shady character, usually a man, and of course I would deny it while thinking how much of a pig they must be. Once a charming young man stopped, but there was just something about his character that just seemed so awful. Sighing loudly while watching the next automobile turning the corner and start traveling down this poorly lit street, I decided that this would be a good time to get going. Once I got to the other sidewalk, I started my travels southward. As I got closer to the car I sped up and it slowed down.

Out of the corner of my left eye, I could see that there are three men in the beat up car; they're all in their early twenties with dirty blonde hair and blue or green eyes. "Hello there," the driver and probably the oldest one of the three said while giving me a quick look over.

"Hello," I replied without stopping and kept my sights in front of me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, unable to pry his eyes away from my new found form.

Not quite sure myself, I ignored him.

"Hey!" He shouted out a bit angry, "Where are you going?"

"To see my _boyfriend_." I quickly replied in the hopes that he'd leave me alone.

"Oh," He then became silent as a new voice came from the car.

A tall figure got up from the back of the car and called out, "We could give you a ride there."

Rolling my eyes at his double meaning, I shouted back while turning the corner, "Thank you, but no thank you." Before any of them could continue in their hopeless pursuit of trying to persuade me into wasting any more of my time with them, I used my vampire speed to sprint to the orphanage where Tom resides.

—————————————————————————————————

It's quite early, I've been up for hours, but I can see that Tom is going to be asleep for a few more. I suppose that deciding to show up in his room at two in the morning and expecting him to be awake was quite a request, but still, I've been dying to see him.

I can't help but to smile as I watched him breathe in and out deeply and loudly. I walked around the small room the orphanage has provided for him and studied the blank walls while wondering why Tom didn't put any pictures up or try to set up some sort of wallpaper. Across from his bed there is a medium sized bookcase filled mostly with his schoolbooks, but I spotted some that are obviously for leisure. As I got closer up to the bookcase I saw marks within the wood that told me that Tom made this bookcase. The first one is the fact that the wood on the left side isn't quite as smooth as the right; it has been sanded down just a little bit too much in an effort to get them even. The rest are the small indents towards the bottom, they look like small marks left behind by Tom after he realized that he didn't make the sides perfect so kicked at the bookshelf to get out some anger.

Growing bored of the bookcase, I walked over to Tom and smiled at his sleeping form. His back faces the wall; his feet are dangling off the end of his small bed, and his right arm is stretched out underneath his pillow while his left hand has been gently placed towards the bottom. I smiled down at him while gently brushing a few strands of his hair off of his closed eyes and resisted the urge to kiss him, mostly out of the fear of what if he woke up just as I was doing so. After a few minutes of just staring down at the most peaceful I've ever seen anyone, I walked towards his open window and leaned against the medal frame holding it in place.

A few more hours passed before the sun raised above all the buildings around and shone right onto Tom's perfect face. No camera in the entire world could capture how god like he looks, the emotionless state he is in, or the effect it is having upon me. It took a few minutes before the light bothered him enough before he yawned while stretching out his limbs. Tom slowly started to get up and out of his bed while yawning and wiping the sleepy seeds out of his eyes. He breathed in and out loudly before I asked him,

"Did you sleep well?"

Not realizing the time or place yet, he managed to reply, "Yeah," while yawning.

I smirked while he walked over to the small dresser and took out a plain white T-shirt and some light jeans that are worn out around the knees. "Did you have a dream?" I asked him while scooting closer to the shade cast by the tree outside his window.

"No," he murmured.

"How about a nightmare?" I asked.

Growing annoyed, Tom retorted, "No, I slept like a baby. Is that okay with you, Fauna?" He seemed to have snapped back into reality as my name escaped his lips. He turned his head to the direction he heard my voice coming from and raised his right eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" I asked with a smirk while quickly turning my head so that my bangs will flip out of my eyes. "Can't a vampire visit one of her favorite humans?"

In amazement, Tom said, "Fauna? Is this really you?"

"Yeah; c'mon Tom, I don't look _that_ much different."

"But I thought you weren't going to turn into a vampire until you were seventeen."

"Yeah, well," I sighed and jumped off of the small ledge and walked over to Tom, "This is what I get for drinking human blood." Even though my vampiric growth spurt added about three inches to my height making me around five feet and eight inches, Tom still towers over me.

"That would speed up the process?"

"Apparently," I replied and smiled devilishly, "My family drinks animal blood instead of humans, but I must say," I stood on my tiptoes so that I can place my lips by his left ear, "I prefer your blood to the bear I had to take down."

I saw the sudden rush of fear spark in Tom's eyes and travel down his body. "And are you going to take me down, right now? Just like how you took me down for those dogs?" He asked while impulsively rubbing the spot on his neck with his left hand.

I glared at him while walking backwards a few inches, "Why in the world would you hurt something so loving and loyal for money? That's disgusting. Honestly Tom, if I haven't gotten so smitten with you I'd have killed you that night."

Tom smirked and replied, "And if you weren't so helpful I'd probably kill you too."

"Well, now that that's cleared up," I said with a chuckle and sat down on the middle of his dresser, "I say you explain yourself to me."

"Why? You already know more about me than I do."

I let my fangs show as I tilted my head a little bit to the left and grinned. I lightly held onto the front edge of the dresser and replied, "Why do you want all of this, Tom?"

"How are you going to conceal your fangs at school?"

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Have you seen them every time I spoke or when I decided to show them?"

He stayed silent.

"Exactly, now answer my question."

"It's just who I am."

I asked him rather bitterly, "Why is that, why is that who you are? Because you know you can cause it and get some sort of high from that?"

"Why does it matter to you?" He snapped back.

I leaned forward a little bit and told him, "Because I saw what you're becoming, and I don't think anyone deserves your fate."

"What?" He roared, "Immortality and power?"

"No!" I shouted back at him while glaring, "Dead ends, angry days, and troublesome times."


	14. Those Notorious Teenage Hormones

**Title: We Have High Places/Tom Riddle/But We Have No Friends**

**Chapter Fourteen: Those Notorious Teen Hormones**

Standing on my tiptoes I'm almost eye-to-eye with Tom, but it still made me feel inferior. Not by much though: he may be a very powerful wizard, but we both know that I can kill him before three seconds pass. Tom started to back me into his dresser to show me that he is in control of the situation. Finding this unacceptable, I placed my hands against his chest to show that with one push I can send him across the room. This made him laugh as he pushed his body completely against mine, squishing me in-between him and his dresser. The dresser was a bit painful to be pressed against, but I have never enjoyed anything as much as being pressed against Tom. The early morning light illuminated the right side of his face perfectly, showing off every wonderful strand of his thick black hair and the dark brown undertones, his god like cheekbones, his perfectly straight nose, his pointed chin, and those wonderful pink, thin, smooth lips. The light doesn't quite reach the left side of Tom's face, making it look darker, like a fallen angel. Dear lord are his lips perfect…Merlin's pants do I want to press my lips against his…and that neck…

Tom was about to say something, but I stopped him by grazing my fangs ever so slowly over the main artery on the right side of his neck and gently nipping at it with my teeth. I practically groaned out, "You smell so sweet."

Tom stiffened and quietly replied, "Then why don't you take a bite?"

"Because I don't want to end up draining you."

Tom stayed silent.

I breathed out, "Then again, you could just shrug me off, right? It could be easy to stop…"

Tom stood his ground, but held my head in his hands so my eyes have to be looking into his. With a smirk on his face, he said, "I don't know, Fauna. You are a woman."

Instantly angry, I slapped his perfect face with my left hand and caught him by the hair with my right hand. Since his neck is bent I quickly whispered, "One's sexual organs doesn't define who they are." Once those words slithered out of my lips I dug my fangs into his artery and leisurely sipped his blood. My God, his blood has always been the best blood I've ever tasted, but taking it from him, it sent me on a high that I've never experienced. Tom Riddle, soon to be The Great Lord Voldemort, the most talented dark wizard to ever live, is weak in my arms. I just couldn't help myself; I let go of his hair and let my hand gently skim over the other side of his neck, his shoulder blades, his back, around to his waist and up his shirt. I felt his every muscle and his every soft spot all the way to his upper chest. I then pressed my groin against his. I know he can tell that I'm getting hot, and it was obvious that he was enjoying himself as well. I let my hand enjoy the journey back down to his waist where I started to play with the button on his pants and flicking the zipper about, sending rushes of indirect pleasure to that growing bump in his pants. His soft yet heavy breath snapped me back to reality causing me to pull my hand away and take my mouth away from his neck. I pushed Tom away from me and started walking towards the window in a hurry. "I'm sorry Tom." I quickly told him, "I don't know what's getting into me." In the back of my mind I thought _I know what I'd like to be in me though._ Shaking my head at myself I jumped out of his window and apperated back to my home leaving a horny and confused Tom Riddle behind.

I haven't been able to do one chore all day without thinking about that place being a crazy yet awesome place to have sex with Tom. Doing the dishes, doing Tom on the counter by the dishwasher. Doing laundry, riding Tom on the laundry table. Making my bed, Tom on my bed. Picking up junk off of my bedroom floor, fucking Tom on the floor. Scrapping the glue stain from an old poster off of my wall, Tom taking me against the wall. As I'm sure you can imagine, it was more than the usual relief when all of my chores where done. I moved the folded stacks of Gerard's laundry to the coffee table and crashed on the couch when my mom came in and asked, "Do you want to go hunting with us honey? I know you're already full, but do you want to go with us anyways?"

I yawned and replied, "No thanks."

"Are you sure? It's a big house, and you're not going to be sleeping through the dark hours now."

I smiled at her, "I know, mom. I'm sure I can handle it though."

She gave me a weary smile, looked at the clock, and said, "We're leaving in fifteen minutes if you change your mind. We'll be back at seven in the morning."

I stayed silent but still smiled.

My mom then sighed and leaned against the door-less frame. "What's wrong? You were jumpy all day."

I sighed and stretched out on the couch. "I think I feel in love with the eighth world wonder."

My mom frowned and said, "I love you too, but you know—"

"Not you!" I shouted.

We laughed.

She then genuinely smiled and said softly, "That Tom is bad news, but he is very attractive."

I started cracking up.

"What?"

"You're my mother! Shouldn't you be saying stuff like, 'Tom's bad news, but he makes you so happy honey, I'll bail you out of jail any time.'?"

Then she started cracking up.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Tom's bad news, not an idiot. He's too smart to get caught doing anything wrong, besides, if you go to jail I'm not bailing you out."

"And why not?" I asked while starting to sit up.

She smirked and said, "Because you'd need to learn your lesson. Besides, no one bailed _me _out when I was thrown in. I had to apperate out on my own. That's very risky business, you know. If it wasn't illegal to perform magic in front of muggles I would insist upon an award."

I laughed as she walked out of the house. Within the next five minutes they were all gone, giving me the comfort of being able to take a long, hot shower with no one pestering me to get out soon so that they can have hot water. I went to the top floor bathroom where its design seems pro peeping tom: the bathtub is the size of a Jacuzzi, there's great scented candles lining the wall, a discreet stereo system, and a balcony right outside of it. The balcony's doors are really stained glass windows that open up so that you can see the starry night sky and the dazzling forest with ease. I plugged the drain and started the warm water while debating with myself whether or not if I should open the doors. Well, it's quite dark, so no one will be able to see me, not that anyone else even lives up here. Plus, the cool breeze will feel refreshing against my soon to be warm skin. So it's settled, the doors will be open. I kicked off my shoes and socks on the way to the doors, opened the doors, and took off the rest of my clothing. For the next few minutes I just stood there, waiting for the tub to fill up. Once it was filled to where I want it to be I turned off the running water and put in a couple of drops of lavender scent bubble bath. I then hesitantly dipped in the toes on my right foot, but quickly put down my foot into the tub when I found that the water is at a perfect temperature. I twisted my hair into a loose bun at the top of my head and placed my head on one of the cushions. I closed my eyes, sighed with delight, and ran my hands over my body. As I brought them back up I savored my dips and curves and quietly moaned out,

"Mhmm, Tom."

"Yes love?"

I snapped my eyes open, only half hoping that he isn't here. Seeing him sitting down on the outer edge of the tub and running his right fingers through the top of the water made me secretly happy. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Well," He sighed and did a quick scan to see if he can see anything past the bubbles, "you left me quite disappointed this morning. I haven't been able to get you out of my head all day. I uhm…tried to take care of my problem by myself, if you catch my drift,"

I giggled.

He slightly blushed and smirked. "but I'm thinking that I need you to cure it."

"What?" I asked.

"I need you—"

"Done." I smiled

He rolled his eyes at me and stood up. He walked over to the flat stereo that's hung up on the wall opposite of the sink and mirror. "What's this?"

"A stereo."

"How do I work it?"

"Just close your eyes and let it read your mood."

"What?"

"Just close your eyes and leave your mind blank."

Tom did so, and about twenty seconds later the song "Shake It" by Metro Station started playing. "What song is this?"

"_Shake It_. It's from two-thousand and eight."

Tom paused for a second or two before saying, "But we haven't reached that year yet."

"I know," I smirked, "But Gerard goes into the future a lot. That stereo system is from two-thousand and eighty-two."

"Impressive." He smirked back at me and started to take his shirt off. I stared at his gorgeous torso, arms, and face while slowly taking in the lyrics.

_Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)  
_

Tom slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. He kicked his shoes off and took off his socks, followed by him slowly peeling off his pants.

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)  
_

I started to fidget a little bit in the tub while he ever so slowly started to take off his boxers. I can't believe this! I've been waiting soooooo long to finally see him naked somewhere outside of my imagination. I bet you all of the girls at Hogwarts would kill to see this! I bet you even some of the guys and some professors would!

Tom's green boxers dropped to the floor and I gasped. My eyes were overwhelmed! His facial features are inhumanly great, his body has grown into this Greek God like structure, no doubt from all of that Quidditch, and the very thing that has been the star of all my fantasies: his eight and half inch erected penis. Tom laughed as I gawked at his cock and when "Shake It" was replaced with "Control".

_Whoa, I feel just like we're taking control  
Of the night  
Whoa, I feel just like we're losing control  
But if you let go then I'll let go tonight_

The lust in Tom's eyes was unmistakable. I couldn't believe that Tom Riddle, The Great Tom Riddle, is horny for _me_. A silly schoolgirl. A follower. A vampire. He walked over to the tub, stepped in, flinched from the heat, and sat down right next to me. He brushed my hair off of my face and neck and started to kiss my right shoulder, slowly made his way up to my neck, – which he bit, not that I didn't deserve that – kissed my jaw, my cheek, and finally placed his thin, pink, warm lips on my thin, pinkish-purplish cool ones. I placed my left hand on his face and in his hair while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I softly moaned against his lips when I felt his erection rub against me. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, and I slipped mine into his.

_I'm coming down  
Bring me up_

_Take it off  
Let's just touch  
_

At first our tongues just explored each other's mouths, but soon the tip of my tongue touched the tip of Tom's tongue. Out tongues then swirled together, our tongues were dancing. Soon the song changed to "Seventeen Forever". I thought it was kind of funny that it fits us so perfectly, yet we're sixteen, not seventeen.

_  
I feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough  
We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight.  
_

Tom pulled away from my lips and started to kiss and suck on my neck. At first it felt good, he got a few pleasurable sighs from me, but once he bit me at the base of my neck I couldn't control myself. I let out a long and loud moan that caused his smirk, pride, and erection to grow. Tom then started to push me against the wall and kissed all the weak spots at the bottom of my neck to make me arch my back. When my back was arched enough to please him he put one hand on my lower back and the other just below my shoulder blades. From there he placed his mouth on my left nipple and repeatedly flicked his tongue over it. I couldn't control my moans, especially when he lightly bit down.

"Tom!" I moaned with delight as took the hand that was under my shoulder blades and used it to caress my right breast. I put my hands on both sides of his Godly face and pulled him back up to my face. I sloppily placed my lips on his and let my hands roam all around his perfect body until I finally reached his dick. I wrapped my right hand around it and started to jerk him off while wrapping my left arm around his neck. In return he held me with his left hand by my ass and started rubbing my clitoris with his right thumb. I gasped and groaned from the intense pleasure and so did he.

"Ta-Tom," I moaned out.

"Oh God, Fauna." He breathed out onto my neck. Reluctantly, I stopped jerking him and pushed his thumb away from me. "What's wrong?" He speedily asked. "Why are we stopping?"

I moved my mouth over to left ear and said with a husky tone, "I need you inside of me, my Lord Voldemort."

He smirked and pressed his lips against mine while I got back down in the laying down position that I was in before Tom got here and he got in a push-up position. Our lips moved like this was going to be the last kiss either of us is ever going to get while Tom slipped himself inside of me. I gasped with pleasure when I thought it was going to be with pain. In all of those stories I've heard and read it said that the female always experienced pain during the beginning of her first time, but perhaps that's just another urban myth. Tom slipped out of me, waited a minute, and slowly entered me once more.

"It doesn't hurt," I half moaned, half whispered.

"Good." He groaned and quickened his pace.

"Oh, oh, To-Voldemort…" I moaned and wrapped my legs around his hips and thrusted towards him.

Tom groaned out my name while he started to thrust harder, causing waves to happen within the tub and some water to spill out. "Oh God, Fauna, you're so fucking tight."

"Mhmm, Voldemort, ahhh, that's because, oh God-" I arched my back and wrapped my arms around him, "you're my first."

"Oooooh, Jesus! Fauna, oh," He wrapped his arms around me and I dug my nails into his back, "likewise." We both continued to moan louder and louder while thrusting harder and faster. It didn't take us too long to reach our climax, thirty minutes tops. I couldn't believe how brilliant he felt inside of me, or how great it felt when he came inside of me. Tom slipped out of me once _my _orgasm was done, kissed my forehead, and said, "Girls are so lucky."

"Why?" I asked him, kissing his neck and grazing it with my fangs ever so gently.

"You have like thirteen orgasms in a row. Guys get one."

I laughed at him while he got up, dried up, and got dressed. "When should I tell you your future again?" I asked him with the eagerness in my voice much to apparent.

He smirked, looked me up and down, and said, "Whenever the future says so."

I laughed again and he apperated back to the orphanage.


	15. Chapter 15

All Harry Potter characters, places, etc… belong to JK Rowling. The rest is mine.

**Chapter 15:**

After cleaning up after our activities I took a shower and got into some sweat pants and a wife beater. I stared at my bed for three minutes and wondered if I should keep it. I can't really use it anymore. It's still nice to lie down on, but it just takes up space since I can't sleep. I sighed and walked out of my room and down stairs to the living room where I found Gerard apperating. He spun in a circle three times before coming to a complete halt. With a big smile he said, "Hey, Fauna."

I did my best to smile and replied, "Hey, Gerard." I quickly averted my eyes. He uses that tub too. Has he done what I have done there? Did he contaminate it before me or am I the one to ruin it? Or have our parents beat us to the punch? I shuddered at the thought.

"What's wrong?" He asked and tilted his head a little bit to the left.

"I just realized that I'll never sleep again." I quickly replied and walked to the couch.

"Yeah, so what's the problem? I like staying up all night."

I rolled my eyes at him and lounged out on the couch. "What am I supposed to do at Hogwarts? What am I supposed to do to fill in the time? We're not allowed to go anywhere past eleven. We all have to be in bed. And eleven PM to six AM is a long period of time to do nothing."

Now Gerard rolled his eyes at me. "Slughorn will work something out with the Headmaster for you."

A couple minutes passed before I said, "Do you think that I'm the only vampire at Hogwarts?"

Gerard sat down on the rocking chair a few feet away from the couch that I'm on and answered back with, "Most likely. Slughorn would have told you if you weren't. They wouldn't want you to be alone." Gerard smirked and added, "Then again, maybe there are dozens of secret vampires roaming the campus. Maybe the staff keeps you all a secret from one another so you all don't have some sort of riot together."

I threw a pillow at him and said, "Ha-ha. You're hilarious."

Gerard smiled, closed his eyes, and replied, "I try."

I got up, stretched, and was going to look over to the clock but found that I already knew the time. With hesitance I asked Gerard, "Do all vampires always know the time?"

"Yeah." He replied and stretched out his legs. "You'll soon find that you'll no longer need to breathe either. I know you didn't eat before, but you'll also find all foods completely repulsive. You'll be able to feel vibes and read minds, too. Its all pretty nifty."

I gave him a stupid stare. "What? Read minds? Like, be able to access anything floating around in there?"

He laughed and said, "Yup."

"When…when will all this kick in?"

"Sometime this week. I wouldn't be surprised if it started tonight. You've already proven that you're an early turner."

We were both silent for a few minutes before I decided to book. "I'm going to go talk to Lynda."

"Is she up at this hour?"

"She's up until four in the morning when we're not at school." Gerard laughed and I apperated.

I apperated into Lynda's room with my legs crossed on her bed. My unexpected presence made her shout in shock and grab her umbrella off of her desk incase I would attack her. Her eyes widened and her knees shook while she said, "Who are you and what do you want?"

I rolled my eyes and bent back from my waist so that I'm lying down on her bed. "It's Fauna and I came to talk to you."

She dropped her umbrella. "You, you turned early?"

I rolled my eyes and stretched my arms back so that they're hanging over the edge of Lynda's bed. "No, I've just suddenly turned seventeen six months early."

Lynda laughed and rolled her eyes too. "So it is you."

I smiled.

Lynda walked over to her bed and sat down with her legs crossed across from me. "What's up?"

"Can we talk for a little bit?"

"Sure. Just say whatever's on your mind."

I took a deep breath in and replied; "I've been drinking Tom's blood all year. That's why we've been talking, that's why we always run off in the middle of the night." I laughed and said, "I know you and the rest of the girls we share a room with have been thinking _other _reasons—"

Lynda giggled.

"Anyway," I smiled, "by drinking his blood I can see his future."

Lynda interrupted, "I thought you could see the future in general."

"I thought that was all I could do too, but apparently that's a magical gift. My grandma says my vampiric gift is being able to hound in on an individuals future."

"That's cool." Lynda replied.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, at first it was like a, like a treat, you know? His blood tastes to sweet, it's like a drug really, and he just keeps giving it to me. I really can't believe I haven't killed him yet."

Lynda leaned in forward a little to stretch the muscles in her back. "Well now that you're like…inhuman…do you have to stop?"

"Stop what?" I asked her and sat back up.

She rested her hands on her ankles while I placed mine a little bit behind me. "Like, do you have to stop drinking his blood then? If there's a big possibility that you would end up…killing him…"

"Yes. I really should never talk to him again. I really should never be near him again."

We were silent for a moment. "Are you going to avoid him?"

"Do hardcore crack addicts become CEOs?"

"No."

I gave her a look that told her to connect the two answers.

She shook her head disapprovingly. "You fell for him, didn't you?"

I bit the inside of my bottom lip and shook my head up and down.

She sighed and asked, "How hard?"

"Hard."

Lynda asked again a little more assertively.

"You know that cool bathroom on the top floor?"

"Yeah," she replied, "but I don't see how these two subjects are connected."

"Never use that tub again."

"Wha—Fauna!" She gave me a small shove.

I just relaxed my back a bit and tilted my head back. With a smirk I told her, "I couldn't help myself."

"Fauna!"

"Lynda, if he offered it to you you would say yes in a heart beat!"

She giggled, "So what's your point?"

"That you're being a hypocrite." I giggled.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Can you tell this hypocrite how all this came to be? Or at least your earlier _encounter._"

I laughed and let myself collapse back down on her bed. "I paid him a visit earlier this morning. I turned last night and I had to go hunting, and it wasn't until around three in the morning that I was done. I didn't want to go back home so I just apperated to his room in the orphanage and watched him sleep until he woke up—."

"You creeper!" Lynda laughed and started to play the drums on my knees.

I laughed. "You wouldn't believe how peaceful he looks when he sleeps."

"Don't we all?"

I opened my eyes and said, "Not as eased as he is. It's on the edge of unnatural, Lynda. It really is."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. Now c'mon and tell me about the rest of your _activities_!"

We both laughed. "You eager beaver, you!"

"No," she giggled, "I'm sure you're the eager _beaver—!"_

"You pervert!" I shouted and we both laughed. I then continued by saying, "We got into this big ol' argument about him choosing the wrong path —well I think it's the wrong path — and he backed me up against his dresser and he was going to tell me off but I started smelling his neck because I couldn't stand being so close to him and he was all "go ahead and take a bite" and I was all "no, I might drain you" and then I was like "well maybe just a little bit, cause you could push me away" and he was all "well you're a woman, Fauna" which pissed me off. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that we're not equal, you know?"

"I know." Lynda replied and nodded.

"So I ended up getting all angry like I usually do about those kind of things and I just sunk my teeth into his artery, and I just, I just got so hot by the fact that I was taking his blood without a purpose and that he couldn't stop me. So my hands just started…roaming…and the next thing I know he's got this big hard-on and I'm hella horny and he starts breathing heavy and I snap back to reality and leave."

"Fauna!" Lynda half laughed and half shouted, "You're such a horn dog!" I then laughed and told her the rest of the story. I spared her details that I'm sure she can go without and went into the last bits of my memory for the parts that she was determined to know. I spent the next few hours with her until she got tired. At that point I told her how lucky she was and left.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Lynda and I couldn't stop laughing and rolling our eyes at all the people who brought loads of their cool gifts back from home that they got for Christmas. Honestly, it's more than likely that they're going to lose it here. We entered the Great Hall for the Welcome Back feast with laughter, but I soon stopped when I saw that Tom was flirting with the Head Girl for Slytherin. My eyes narrowed on her while I grew a bit paler. Lynda stopped laughing when she saw what I saw and nervously looked over at me. I quickly scanned the Slytherin table for the Head Boy and thanked God that he's sitting down right next to Tom. I took the hair tie out of my hair and let my wavy platinum blonde hair bounce as I walked faster than usual to the table.

"Please don't do anything stupid." Lynda whispered while she tried not to jog to keep up with me.

"Why not?" I whispered back, "My best friend is a Prefect. You'll get me out of any dentitions, right?"

"Fauna, I'm serious!" She said with a harsh tone.

I smirked at her while I sat down. Tom immediately noticed my company and sat up a bit straighter. "Hello, Fauna."

I crossed my legs at my ankles, sat up straight, put my elbows on the table and interlaced my fingers. I placed my hands underneath my chin and replied, "Hello, Tom." I analyzed the Head Girl and said, "Hello…?"

Lynda sat to my left while the Head Girl said, "Stacy." She responded. "My name is Stacy."

"It's nice to meet you." I said and added a charming smile. "It's always nice to actually know the authority figures here."

Lynda finally caught on to my plan and budded into the conversation by pointing to the Head Boy and saying, "Then you should know that this here is Ethan."

I smiled at him and started using my vampiric charm. My grandma told me that humans are naturally attracted to a vampires beauty, that how we used to catch our prey. Knowing that this poor boy is already mesmerized by my looks I leaned in a little flashing a little cleavage and said, "Nice to meet you," I gave him a quick look over and continued talking. "Ethan." I smiled at him showing off my pearly whites and moved my hair out of my eyes so he can see my expert cat eye design and different colors of blue for eye shadows.

He stuttered out a hello.

"So," Stacy started, jealousy was etched into her every pore. "You look quite a bit different, Fauna."

I smiled over at her. "You can thank Tom for that." I sensed his level of unease and mentally laughed.

I saw Stacy squeeze his hand and I couldn't believe that I didn't noticed that they were touching before I sat down. "What—?"

Tom cut her off by giving me a quick glare and saying, "It doesn't matter. How was—?"

"When did this happen?" I asked, forcing my fangs back.

"When did what happen?" Tom replied.

I gave him a cold and curious look. "You and, what was it, Stacy?"

She nodded her head.

Tom gulped; he knew that his gypsy wasn't pleased. "I ran into Stacy and her mother at the Ministry of Magic on the twenty-third of December. I was looking for job opportunities for after Hogwarts just in case teaching here doesn't work out. I was in search for a common spot that's usually empty and—."

"And?" Lynda spoke and I gave him a cold glare that only lasted about three seconds.

Stacy finished up for Tom, "And my mother invited Tom over for Christmas dinner, which he went to and now here we are."

"What was your mom doing at the Ministry of Magic?" Lynda inquired.

"She was dropping off a few things to the Minister."

"Oh," I said, "your mom must be pretty important to be visiting the Minister while he's working."

Stacy took a sip of her pumpkin juice the same time that Lynda did. While Lynda was still drinking Stacy said, "The Minister is my father."

Lynda spat out her pumpkin juice and it landed all over Tom's face and torso. I started laughing at his look of disgust and his immediate motion for his napkin while Lynda struggled to not choke. Tom glared at me, Stacy looked thankful that none of it landed on her, Lynda stopped choking and joined Tom with glaring at me, and Ethan and I continued laughing. I couldn't stop laughing until Ethan accidentally cut his thumb with his knife. He cursed under his breath and stuck his thumb into his mouth. His blood was smeared on his lips and a few droplets fell in what seemed like slow motion. I stared at his thumb, felt my tongue eagerly dance against my fangs, and gulped while I turned a shade paler. His bright red blood smelt sweet, too sweet. The slight breeze in the Great Hall carried its delightful, sugary smell to my nose while the blood on his lips taunted my eyes. Together this picture screamed, "_Sip me! Chug me! Drink me, already!"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: **

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I imagined the fight that Ethan would have against me and I smiled. He'd be strong, but not strong enough. He'd squirm, kick, sweat and pant while I'd hold him down by his arms and decide if I should tease myself and run my nails in his skin or spare the boy all of the torture and just go straight for the kill. Lynda squeezed my arm and said, "He stopped bleeding now."

I snapped my eyes open while she looked at Stacy then Ethan and said, "She gets a bit queasy at the sight of blood."

I then realized what Lynda was doing and said, "Yeah, blood and I don't get along too well." Lynda and Tom laughed knowingly while Stacy and Ethan laughed to be polite. Food and drink for the feast started to appear before anyone got a chance to add anything to the subject of my fake hemophobia. I looked at all the filled platters and bowls and discovered flaws in their appearance and scent that I haven't noticed until now. I then grabbed my cup and started to drink my pumpkin juice but quickly found out that it tastes absolutely revolting. I drank the pumpkin juice that was in my mouth and set down the goblet.

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked, eyeing me closely.

I looked her in her eyes and replied, "I'm still feeling a bit queasy, that's all."

"Oh," she softly answered back and put some mashed potatoes on her plate.

Lynda and Ethan were already pigging out when Tom said, "Could you pass me the peas, Fauna?"

I looked at the bowl and felt my stomach turn upside down. I held my breath, picked up the bowl and passed it to Tom. I turned my head to the left so I can look at Lynda and said, "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Okay." She replied. I then got up and casually walked out of the Great Hall. Once outside of its large doors I sprinted to the Forbidden Forest. Needing to get there as fast as possible I took the shortest route possible: ignoring the small, barely noticeable dirt path that I'm supposed to use to make sure that I get in and out safely and just cut through the huge front lawn of Hogwarts Castle and went straight for the forest. I sensed that a Ravenclaw Prefect thought they saw what looks like a student going to the Forbidden Forest, so I ran more towards the dark so that they can't see me. I pushed vines and branches away from my face and occasionally tripped over roots as I ran to the heart of the forest. Once there I took a good look around and saw that nothing was there. I can smell blood. I can smell sweet, warm, fresh blood, but I can't see it. I kept turning in fast circle hoping to spot it, but I only grew angrier and hungrier. I let out a shrill, frustrated scream as I let my fangs appear, nails grow, and skin become the same shade as the moon. All there is here is a bunch of grass, trees, and random garlic.

I started to stomp around until something red and gold in a tree caught my eye. I walked closer to it with my head tilted a bit to the right. As I got closer I saw that it's a Gryffindor necktie on a small, fearful first year. "What are you doing out here?" I whispered.

"My, my friends and I went exploring." A shaky male voice replied, "We ran into some Centaurs and they got really angry with us." He gulped and added, "We ran off back towards the castle, but I was at the back of the group and one got me and threw me into this tree."

I closed my eyes and took in his scent. While slowly opening my eyes I asked him, "How long ago was this?"

"Not, not too long ago." He stuttered out and stared at my face. "You're really pretty." He blushed.

I flashed him a quick smile and hid my fangs. "Thank you." I moved into the moonlight so he could see me a bit better and said, "It's quite dark out. Why did you come out here so late?"

The young boy stuttered out, "We heard about vampires."

I laughed. "Obviously not much about them." I continued laughing for about a minute or two before saying, "Who told you about vampires?"

"I, I overheard Professor Slughorn and Professor Dumbledore on the train today talking about some sort of accident." He took a deep breath in and slowly breathed out. "They were saying that they needed to work out a plan to keep the students here safe and to keep the vampire happy so it doesn't go crazy."

I formed my hands into two loose fists and placed them against my hips so that he wouldn't notice my lethal nails. With a half curious, half charming tone, I asked him, "And what did you and your friends think up?"

He stared at my hips.

I asked him again.

He blushed a deeper shade of red and said, "Well Timmy saw in some muggle movie once that if you stabbed a vampire in the heart with a wooden stake it dies—,"

A bit angry, I asked him, "So you were going to kill it?"

"Ju-just so that the Hogwarts students would be safe."

I calmed myself down and replied, "You're eleven years old. If any, any murders needed to be done it would be done by someone without a pure soul."

"If we got it Dumbledore would be—."

"Would be disgusted." I finished for him. I didn't bother hiding any anger from my facial features as I continued talking. "If he thought that it needed to be killed he would have gotten someone who can do it." Before he got a chance to say anything back I said, "And don't say that you can. It takes a lot to murder, and it's not a lot of something you want or need."

He was still mesmerized by my figure but managed to stutter out an, "Okay."

I let out an annoyed sigh and said, "Do you think your buddies are okay?"

He nodded yes.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded yes.

"Do you want me to get you down from there?"

He started to nod yes but then inquired, "How? I'm up pretty high…can you get up here and get me down without getting hurt?"

I laughed, "Of course I can." I leaped up a foot away from him and dug my nails into the bark. He gasped in fearful shock as I moved my feet closer to him so I can move the nails on my right hand right next to him and took him down with my left hand. I held him up from under his right arm, quickly put my other hand under his other arm and jumped back down. I landed on my feet and gently set him down on his.

"How'd you do that?"

"Who told you that vampires are real?"

"No one." He took a deep breath in and continued talking. "Ken and Timmy asked Hagrid if vampires are real but he yelled at them and said no. But I figured that if Dumbledore and Slughorn were talking about it they'd have to be."

I took another look around and asked, "Why is there so much garlic?"

He was staring at my chest.

I rolled my eyes and asked again.

"Ke-ken was scared that we would be attacked so he brought some since he heard that it hurts them."

I laughed at him. "You three were going to kill a vampire but brought along something thought to ward them off?"

He smiled at me.

I put my hands on my hips, stretched my neck upwards and titled my head back. I let out a loud sigh and said, "Do you know how ridiculous it is to come out here at night?"

With a big smile he replied, "Now I do."

I looked back down at him. "Do you know why?"

"Because Centaurs will beat me up and put me in a tree?"

I bent down from my knees and placed my nose barely an inch above his left ear allowing me to breathe in the sugary scent of his fresh blood and to talk into his ear. My vampiric features started to come out again while I spoke in a low, hungry voice, "Centaurs are the least of your troubles."

He held his breath, took a weak step back, and let out a scream so high pitched that it was actually hard to hear. "You're, you're the—!" He decided to turn around and start running from me as fast as his shaky legs can take him instead of talking to me. I gave him a ten second head start and started running too.

I let out a low, cold laugh as I started running after him. It took no longer than five seconds to be three feet in front of him. He screamed and stomped his feet into the ground to come to a fast stop and be able to turn around, but every time he turned around I was in front of him. "Why are you trying to run from me? I'm faster than you and I'm stronger than you. And on top of that you find me unbearably attractive. A human can't beat a vampire."

He started shaking and crying uncontrollably. "Plu-plu-please," he backed himself against a tree, "don't hurt me."

It only took three strides to be six inches away from him. I bent at the knees and put my left hand on the right side of his head and my right hand on the left side of his head. "I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered. "I won't bite you, I won't break anything, and I won't scratch. I promise."

He closed his eyes tight and couldn't help his whimpers.

"Shush...shush." I whispered and pressed my lips to the dried blood on the left side of his face. I gently kissed and licked it away.

"Wha—what are you doing?"

"I can't let you go, you know that." I whispered and started working on the other side of his face. "I'm hungry and you're bloody. I can't walk away from you. You're young, you're blood is purer. Why would I drink some animals blood if I can get some from you?"

His tears started slowing but his breathing became faster. "Are you going to let my friends go?"

I backed up a bit so I can look him in the eyes. "What are you talking about? Didn't you say that they left?"

He nodded yes.

"Then why would I even be faced with the options of draining them or not?" It clicked in my mind that there was someone in one of the trees around us. I looked up and I saw quivering feet. I stood up, backed up and jumped up to be in the tree. I took down that first year the same way I took down the first boy. I let him down gently and leaped from one tree to another until I got to five trees to the right and took down the last boy. Once he was safely down I said in a calm voice, "Which one of you has the worst wounds?"

None of them replied.

Growing angrier I said it again a little bit louder.

Silence.

As I was about to ask again the little boy behind me grabbed something from the ground and was going to try to injury me with it. I turned around to face him just as he had it in the air and held onto his wrist. "Don't play any games with me." I growled. "None of the ways you've heard of are true. They're not because vampires can only be killed one way and it's a way that no human can do so don't even try."

He peed his pants.

I rolled my eyes and said in a loud but not angry voice, "How can you three wander into the Forbidden Forest knowing that there's dozens of creatures just waiting to harm you, try to find a vampire, get ruffed up by Centaurs, and still expect to kill me?"

They still didn't answer.

I rolled my eyes, climbed the tree I was just in and got myself comfortable. "Why don't you three make yourselves useful and go tell the male Slytherin Prefect to meet me here?"

The second boy that I saved from being stuck in these trees forever finally spoke up. "Why would we lead someone to you? You'd kill them!"

I rolled my eyes and bitterly retorted, "If I was going to kill him I would have to kill the two boys that isn't the messenger then kill the messenger. Do you see me doing that? No. As a matter of fact I saved you from rotting in these trees!" Smirking, I told them, "Now get out of here before a different vampire comes along. They may not be as friendly."

They then ran away from me screaming.

"His name is Tom!" I shouted. "Tell him his gypsy has a price!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

I waited for nearly forty-five minutes before the sound of human feet made their way through the forest. Laughing at the sound of quiet profanity, I stood up as much as I could, leaped out of the tree, and landed about twenty feet away from Tom.

Safely hidden within the shadows of the forest, I spoke, "I'm glad to see that they listened."

Tom jumped up in fearful shock and looked around. "Fauna? Where are you?"

Smiling to myself, I quietly made my way towards Tom. I snuck up behind him and grabbed his wrists while gently poking my fangs into the right side of his neck. I applied just enough pressure to freak Tom out but not actually break the skin. I felt him shiver, gulp, and try to regulate his breathing. With a quiet voice, I told him, "I'm not going to drain you."

His breathing started easing back to normal.

I smirked and put both of his wrists in my right hand. I slowly and gently scratched at the left side of his neck with my right hand while murmuring, "I could definitely go for a drink though."

He never stood so still.

I started laughing and pushed him forward. "I don't like that Stacy girl."

Tom stumbled about two feet forwards and said, "I don't like her either." He walked into the moonlight and added, "I'm only with her because her father is the Minister of Magic. That is a serious connection, Fauna. I need this."

I could almost feel the fire coming out of my nose with every breath. I bared my fangs, my red eyes are a step away from glowing, and my nails are longer and sharper than usual. "You asshole." I whispered and gave him an inch of breathing space. He started to back up, but I once again grabbed his wrists and pulled him into me. I placed my lips against his left ear and said, "I gave you every bit of free time I had, I gave you full access to my powers," I gripped his wrists harder than usual, gulped, and harshly whispered, "I gave you my virginity, Tom. And you're running around with that, that, that fool? She's clingy, Tom! She's going to expect a lot of love from you! And you're going to break her heart and her father isn't going to be to pleased with that, now will he?"

Tom lowered his head a few inches to talk into my left ear. "I'll be making quite a few connections through him. By the time I can even put everything in order and get it going he won't be minister. He's retiring this year anyway, Fauna."

I let go of his wrists and backed up three inches. "You just don't get it, do you, Tom?"

"Fauna, you don't get it—."

I slapped him and shouted, "You don't just share your virginity with someone and then be totally okay with him throwing you away a week later!" I violently turned his head forward to look me straight in the eyes and said, "You better keep me happy if you want me to continue seeing your future." I then let go of his face and started walking away.

Tom grabbed my right wrist when my right arm swung back. He pulled me back into his chest and said, "How about Ethan?"

My lips are an inch away from his. I stared into his dark brown eyes and replied, "What about him?"

"I saw the way you stared at him when he cut his thumb. You wanted to drain him then and there. I'll set you up with Ethan, what you do with him after that is all yours."

"I refuse to take the life of an innocent man. He has just started living, he's done nothing wrong to this world, why would I kill him?"

"You don't have to drain him, just taste him."

My eyes are now half closed, "The only person I want to taste is you."

Tom smirked down at me.

I pinned Tom to the tree behind us and roughly kissed him. I ran my hands through his hair and pressed my groin against his. I rubbed against him to get him to gasp, which worked within two minutes. The second his mouth opened I shot my tongue into it. Regardless of whatever feelings he could have for me, good or bad, he was enjoying himself. He ran his hands threw my hair, down my back and stopped at my butt. A few more minutes passed before I withdrew my tongue and lips from his and said, "I hate you, Tom Marvolo Riddle. You're a horrible, horrible monster of a man." I sighed then added, "And yet I'll always love you." I gently kissed all over his neck. "And all of these secret, late night rendezvous aren't helping any." I backed up and started to walk away when Tom called out,

"You're no better than me, Fauna. You just want to be. You'll always know that deep within you that you're just as blood thirsty as I am."

I laughed and replied, "You always know the right thing to say."

I could tell he was smiling when he said, "So this time next week you'll be meeting Ethan out here, then?"

I smirked and answered back, "That sounds about right."

He laughed and went back to the castle while I drained a few small birds.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Four days later Lynda and I are hanging out in the Prefect and Head Boy and Girl common room. I'm not actually supposed to be here, but with this new extreme beauty I am yet to be told to leave. The boys would stare at me, a few girls would glare at me, and the rest of the girls would ask me for make-up tips. I got up and stretched while Lynda finished up filing her nails. "So," Lynda started, "are you ever going to hook up with Ethan?"

"I don't know," I replied and touched my toes without bending my knees. "Tom said that he'd get Ethan to ask me out by this Friday, but—."

Before I could finish my sentence, Lynda asked, "How are you handling that whole Tom and Stacy thing?"

I stood up again and stretched my hands up towards the ceiling. "As well as I'll ever handle it."

"So, horribly?"

"Shut up." I told her with a laugh while I sat back down next to her.

Lynda was about to say something bad about Tom, but just then Ethan walked into the Prefects Common Room. Ethan looked at Lynda and said a polite hello, but stuttered out the one to me. Ethan gulped and sat down on the chair across from me while Lynda said two quick goodbyes and left the room to give Ethan and I some alone time. Ethan loosened his collar a little bit and said, "So, uh, I didn't see you at dinner tonight."

I smiled at him, drew my knees into my chest, and wrapped my arms around my legs. "I haven't been hungry at the scheduled times." Which is somewhat true. I'm not hungry at breakfast, lunch, or dinner. It's usually around dusk, midnight, or dawn. And even then I'm only _hungry _about three times a month, and it's certainly not for human food.

"Oh," He attempted to relax by leaning into his seat a bit more. "So, uhm, Tom told me that, uh…that, that you really like, gosh how'd he say it…" He paused for a moment then said, "Tom told me that you really like _late night rendezvous_—"

I laughed.

Ethan hoped that he didn't just mess up and continued speaking. "And I was wondering, if uhm…maybe sometime you'd like to," his voice got considerably smaller, "go out?"

Giving him a wide smile, I replied, "I'd love to."

Ethan let out a happy breath and a large smile. He got up, walked over to me and offered his right hand. "Would you like to go for a walk? All the teachers are asleep by now."

Placing my left hand in his right, I told him, "Where to?"

Ethan pulled me up and right into his chest. It took him twenty seconds to back up to give me some space and another ten to say, "Anywhere you want."

I smiled, slowly let go of his hand, and made sure to lightly swing my hips as I walked out of the Prefects Common Room, down the many flights of stairs and onto the Hogwarts Grounds. I lead him out to the Black Lake, did a cute turn letting my slightly curled, platinum blonde hair whip around my face, and walked up right to the beginning of the water. Ethan stared at me for a long minute before saying, "All the guys are going to be so jealous of me."

The fake smile on my face was immediately erased when I heard him. Am I the _user _or the _usee? _

Frowning, Ethan asked me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I walked up and gently pushed back his blonde locks behind his ears. As I stepped back I saw something florescent green shine from his left arm. "What's this?" I asked him while gently but quickly moving his left sleeve up. I turned his arm so I could see the tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth a bit better.

"It's uhm," Ethan started to pull away from me, "it's just a tattoo."

I stared into his blinding blue eyes and told him, "You can't start off a relationship and be filled with little secrets." I started to open up and read the files in his mind while his breathing became a little heavier. He placed his right hand on the small of my back and brought me to him as close as possible. This sudden change of place made me drop my hold on his left arm - and on his thoughts -, allowing him to place his left hand under my chin, tilting my head up towards his.

With his eyes half closed, his grip secure, and voice soft, Ethan said, "You're the most striking woman in the universe."

"You're not too bad yourself." A little bit of blood rushed up to my cheeks and I averted my gaze from his eyes.

Ethan lowered his head a little closer to mine and answered back, "Tom's a fool to go out with Stacy and not you."

I snapped my head back up and asked him a little harshly, "What?"

Ethan rolled his eyes at me and replied, "He knew things about you that a girl would only do and share with another if they really liked a man, and a man would only remember those things if that girl meant something to him."

I stared deep into his eyes and hoped as hard as I can that Tom didn't tell Ethan _everything_. I saw that Tom told Ethan that I find Ethan very attractive and that Stacy budded in saying how cute we'd be. Stacy went on and on about how two blondes together is always the best eye candy and that even though I "seem shady" Ethan's "sweetness should make it all better". I was about to laugh until I saw Tom spilling the beans about all this Dark Lord business to four boys, two sixth years and two seventh years, one of them being Ethan. He told them about how they're blessed with pure blood and that the rest of the world needs to know that. That muggle borns and half bloods are freaks of nature, and what does nature do when they are freaks running about? Exterminate. They all were completely convinced by the end of the secret meeting and were marked with something called a Dark Mark.

"Fauna?"

I snapped back into the present and replied, "Hmm?"

Ethan gave me a small smile and repeated himself. "Do you want to go for a swim?"

I smirked at him and replied, "Why else would I have brought you out here?" He smiled and let go of me. As soon as I was free from his grip I took three steps back and started to strip down to my under garments. Ethan almost started to drool at my nearly fully exposed body. His eyes slowly scanned every last bit of me, savoring the dips and curves of my new body. I cleared my throat to convey to him that it's his turn to strip down. Ethan blushed a deep crimson red (which I licked my lips at) and started with his shoes and socks. He then moved onto his robes, his tie, and then his shirt. "Well?" I thought out loud and gazed at his pants. Smirking, he slowly took them off and kicked them away from the water. I smiled back at him, turned around, and walked to the largest boulder within a fifty feet radius. I climbed onto the top, jumped off and dove head first into the Black Late. The sudden chilling temperature made me want to scream. I quickly swam to the surface and wiped the water away from my eyes. "You're turn." I smirked.

Ethan smiled, went to the same boulder, and cannon balled in. He reached the surface quickly and let out a surprised gasp. He looked at me, bit his bottom lip for a minute and said, "It's really cold."

"I know," I replied and sucked my butt up for a minute so I can start to float. I was given a minute of peace before Ethan started splashing me. I gasped from the cold water on my stomach and face and end up rolling over into the water. I sunk into the lake for thirty seconds before I remembered to swim. While under water I realized that I wasn't holding my breath, I just wasn't breathing. As soon as my head broke the surface I shouted, "Don't **ever **do that again!"

Ethan laughed. "And what if I do do that again, ehy? What are you going to do about it?"

_This must be why he hangs out with Tom. _I smirked and within three seconds time I had Ethan pinned against a small boulder behind him. "It depends on how I'm feeling."

"_It _depends?" Ethan smirked, "_It _being my punishment?"

I smirked wider. "You can call it that."

"Alright," He replied with a smirk that couldn't show off his current hormones more. Ethan lowered his head closer to mine so he can place his lips just an inch or two away from my left ear. "If you control my punishment, do I get to control what you feel?"

Before I could say anything, Ethan pulled me into him by grabbing my bottom and pushing my groin into his. I gasped at his _excitement_, placed my hands against his chest and leaned back to get some space away from him. "May-maybe _someday_," I stuttered out, "but not _today_."

I could feel his disappointment radiating off of him, but he still had some hope left in him for the night. "It's night, sweet heart."

I let go of Ethan and pushed myself about a foot away from him. "That's no way to seduce." I replied as I swam to shore. Ethan followed me and angrily asked,

"Would you do this to Tom?"

I stopped in my tracks and quietly replied, "What I would do to Tom is none of your business." I then mumbled a drying spell and started to get dressed.

As I walked away Ethan said loudly, "You can't start off a relationship and be filled with little secrets."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Three months have passed since the encounter at the Black Lake with Ethan. The first week after that was awkward since he was everywhere Tom was and I can't help but to try to be around Tom as much as possible. We were both questioning if we should start up this relationship; I was hesitant because his blood smells overwhelmingly delectable, and he because he thought he blew it at the lake. However, it wasn't enough worry to stop him. Two weeks and three days after the incident at the lake Ethan asked me out. He swung open the portrait door, pushed past Tom, and walked up to me. He gently lowered my book, apologized for his previous behavior towards me, and asked me to be his boyfriend. With a large smile, I looked at Tom for a second and told Ethan yes.

It's now four days before Spring Break and I'm stuck in the middle of a late night Slug Club meeting. Ethan did the fake yawn and somewhat slyly wrapped his left arm loosely around my waist. He gently pulled me closer to him and glared at a boy named Charlie who has checked me out every chance he's gotten for the last hour. I rested my head on Ethan's left shoulder and gave Tom a look to convey to him that I would stick my tongue out at him right now if it would not be completely random and awkward.

Tom shifted in his seat to cause more space between him and I. He gave Ethan and I a disgusted look while thinking, "Perverted asshole."

I smirked and thought loudly, "So are you."

Tom's eyes widened for a split second before going back to normal. "Since when did you read my mind?"

"Since when did you read mine?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "You're acting like you're seven."

"That's an insult, not an answer."

He breathed out loudly and mentally replied, "You're interesting, Fauna. I like listening in to your late night thoughts." He then flashed me a discreet smirk.

I blushed a little bit and snuggled my head into the crook of Ethan's neck. "Which ones?" I mentally giggled.

Tom's smirk widened. "Both. I enjoy hearing about how many times you reject Ethan any kind of sexual contact. I like knowing how many times you think of me. I like how many times you fantasize about me. I just take an overall pleasure from how much you need me."

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see Tom's facial expression. "Why do you get any happiness from that? Do you love me?"

Tom busted out with laughter. Everyone in the room is now staring at him while I on the other hand am trying not to bawl.

Tom cleared his throat and said, "Excuse my outburst, please. I couldn't help but to think up of something funny."

Professor Slughorn excused Tom's scene and continued talking about how bright our futures are. I felt Slughorn's sudden stare as he spoke, "What do you want to be after you graduate from Hogwarts, Ethan?"

"I uh," Ethan paused for a moment, "I suppose I'll work for The Ministry, sir."

"Really?" Slughorn let the idea swim around in his head for about a minute. "I can't believe you don't see professional Quidditch in your future."

Tom smirked and leaned back in his chair, "I'm sure Fauna does."

I glared at Tom as Slughorn said with a polite smile, "Well I've heard good things about Fauna's Divination grades from her Professor, but surely no one can see that far into anyone persons future." Tom was about to answer back, but Slughorn said, "What about you, Fauna? What do you see in store for yourself?"

Not a second passed before Avery, a boy about a year younger than Tom shouted, "Be a model!"

Terribly offended by the fact that Slughorn didn't tell Avery to shut his mouth gave another boy, Orion, to add to this ever so lovely conversation. "You know there's a store for lingerie in downtown London, they do shows all the time."

While staring at my chest, Charlie included, "With a body like that you'd make quite a bit."

I basically screamed, "Aren't you going to stop this, Professor?"

"We're just trying to help." Ethan said before Slughorn could say anything.

Giving Ethan a dirty look, I retorted, "Don't you think they're a tad bit inappropriate?"

Ethan smirked and eased his left hand into my back pants pocket. "I think it'd be a nice occupation."

I stood up and slapped him, "You're all pigs!" I stormed off to the door while Slughorn said something about calming down, but all I heard was Orion laugh and tell Ethan,

"It looks like _someone _isn't getting any tonight."

I swung the door open and shouted behind me, "It looks like _someone _isn't getting any **ever**!"

They all laughed at Ethan except for Slughorn.

————————————————————————————————————

It's two days later and now seven thirty in the morning. I walked down the stairs that lead to and from the Slytherin Girl's Dormitories and started to walk past a waiting Ethan, but he grabbed my left arm as it swung back and brought me towards him. He held me close to him and whispered, "I'm sorry for being so disrespectful, Fauna. I know you're more than just a sex symbol, but sometimes my hormones mixed with your beauty gets in the way of me seeing that."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You should have stood up for me."

"I know," Ethan replied and kissed my forehead, "but I can't go back and fix the past. Please forgive me?"

I nuzzled my face into the right side of his neck and breathed in his scent. I refuse to breathe it out, so I just move my stomach in and out at the appropriate times. "I forgive you as long as you'll never do anything like that again."

Ethan smiled, turned his head a bit and whispered in my right ear, "You have my word."

"Good." I smiled and gently kissed his neck.

He involuntarily shivered and murmured, "I love you."

My heart ripped in half. He shouldn't feel that strongly about me. I'm a user, an abuser, a liar. I'm not good news; I'm just here for a sip of his blood, which could easily turn into a full on drain. I fought back tears of guilt, "Don't say that."

He seemed a little surprised. "Don't say what?"

"Don't tell me that you love me." My voice cracked, "I'm no good for you, Ethan. You deserve so much better than me."

"What are you talking about?" He asked me, his voice rising. "You're nice, funny, smart, beautiful—"

"Garbage." I finished up his sentence. "I'm beautiful garbage, Ethan. I think that if you look at the people around you enough you'd see that the whole damn group is just that: beautiful garbage. You're the only pure one there, Ethan, you really are." I gently pushed myself away from him.

He loosened his grip on me. The pain on his face made me want to gouge my eyes out. "I—I'm sorry?"

I pulled him closer to me from his tie and kissed him roughly on the lips. After two or three minutes passed I placed my lips against his left ear, "Don't be. You're a wonderful person, Ethan. I just need to learn to love myself before you can." I backed up and gave him a weak smile.

He seemed happy enough with my answer. I forced his thoughts out of my head as he told me to meet him outside the Great Hall before its time for the first class. I told him okay while mentally trying to decide if I'm not reading his mind out of guilt from my intentions or respect for Ethan. I know it's the first, but I like to believe that it's the latter. Once Ethan left I sprinted up to Tom's room. I slammed the door open and shut, walked over to his bed and pulled back the curtains around his four—poster bed while telling off his awakening room mates. I was going to yell at Tom, but he was so pretty, so serene; all I can do is stare. My facial expression softened and my eyes watered as I sat down next to his sleeping form and closed the curtains. Orion was about to whistle, but I harshly whispered, "Wake Tom up and I'll rip your kidneys out and make you eat them."

The room went completely silent.

I waited twenty more minutes before Tom started to flutter his eyes open and look at me. He yawned while saying, "You look so pretty in the morning light."

I wanted him to tell me that every morning. I felt another pang in my heart immediately after I thought that and hoped that Tom wasn't tuning in.

Tom sighed and stretched a little bit. "What's wrong?"

I tried my best for my voice to not crack, "Does something have to be wrong for me to visit you?"

Tom sat up, rubbed the sleepy seeds out of his eyes and told me, "It does when you're crying."

I threw myself into his arms and silently sobbed onto his left shoulder. I'm crying so much it feels like my face is melting. "I—I—I—hate you!" I loudly whispered. "You're heartless and cruel and are a liar and are a pig and a jerk and a fool and you're selfish! You don't give a damn about what the others around you feel! You don't care about how you make them feel! You don't care about what you make me feel!"

Tom rolled his eyes and retorted, "And what would you like me to do about that, Fauna?"

I quickly placed my hands on either sides of his face and looked him in the eyes. The placement of my hands forced him to continue to look into my eyes, "I need you to tell me it's okay, that it'll all be okay, that in the end everything will be and feel okay. And that I only feel this horrible because I'm nowhere near the end, but the end of all this is coming soon."

Tom sighed, closed his eyes, and knew exactly what I needed. He took my hands off of his face, wrapped his left arm around my waist and placed the other hand in the middle of my shoulder blades. I placed my head into the crook of his neck while he calmingly whispered in my right ear, "All of this will be over with soon. In no time I'll have people inside of the ministry and I won't have to impress so many people in ways that end up hurting you. In two months time I'll be able to break it off with Stacy and you and I can be."

I started to silently sob again. Tom started so soothingly run his right hand up and down my back while I said, "Lie to me." My voice cracked again, "Tell me that you love me. Say it like you mean it."

Tom tenderly kissed the right part of my head right above my ear and whispered so softly I almost missed it. "I care about you, Fauna, and I love you."

I gulped and hoped that I wasn't getting a runny nose. With my cracked, achy voice, I barely managed to murmur, "Again."

Tom took in a deep breath and said, "I love you, Fauna. I love you."

I started shaking in his grip and begged in my mind for him not to let go.

He held me for half an hour.

After my episode with Tom I went back to my dorm and washed my face and replied my make-up. I brushed my teeth again and put my hair into to braids. I lazily walked down to the Great Hall and saw a somewhat nervous Ethan waiting outside of the doors. I walked up and greeted Ethan with a hello.

He smiled and blurted out, "Do you want to stay with me and my family for the Easter Holiday?"

I smiled at him and loosely placed my arms around his neck. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist and looked at me with an eagerness that I couldn't help but to giggle at. "Yes." I answered him with a calm, velvety voice. "I'll go with you as long as it's okay with my parents."

His smile was wider than his face. "That's great!" He breathed in and then added, "Will you send the owl today?"

I smiled back up at him. "Of course." I gently and slowly kissed him on the lips until a Professor yelled at us and told us to do such away from the eyes of first and second years.


	20. Collision is Such an Ugly Sound

**Chapter 20: Collision is Such an Ugly Sound**

During lunch on the day Ethan invited me to his home I wrote a letter to my parents asking if I could go to Ethan's and three days later I got a yes in response.

Ethan interrupted my thoughts when he said, "Ladies first," flashed me the most charming smile he could muster, and opened a compartment door for me. I sat down on the left cushion closest to the window and relaxed a bit while Ethan put our bags up. Soon after that he sat down next to me and wrapped his left arm around my waist. He softly kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I can't wait for you to meet my family. They're dying to see you, especially my grandpa. Which I know sounds creepy, but he says that you sound just like a girl he dated when he went to Hogwarts. But that's impossible, no one can be as beautiful as you."

I giggled and felt the little bit of blood in my body flow to my cheeks. Damn, I should have gone hunting before going to Ethan's house. How could I have forgotten something so important when I have twelve hours to do nothing every night? How could I have forgotten something this important, especially since I'm going to a place filled to the brim with humans!

Right before I decided to say anything Tom walked into the compartment, so I snuggled myself so close to Ethan that even Tom could feel it. I smirked at Tom and rested my head on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan moved his head down to look at me and gently placed a few of my blonde locks behind my left ear. My voice was so high and musical that Ethan missed my words. I gave myself a mental slap because I realized too late that I can't speak with my vampiric tones to a human if I want them to hear me. Just as I was about to repeat myself Ethan asked me, "Why are you always so cold?"

Tom screamed in his mind, "Because she's a vampire!"

I giggled and Tom instantly knew that I'm listening to his thoughts. I let go of Ethan, turned so that my back is against the wall and leaned against the wall. I kept my feet on the floor as I twisted my trunk so that I can still face Ethan. My position made my white uniform shirt tighten, especially around my bust, my silver skinny jeans looked a little more snug then usual, and I gently – but to quickly for anyone to see – pulled up my underwear straps just a bit just so Ethan can see just a hint of what's underneath. Ethan couldn't help but to gulp and slowly look me over. How could he resist? Here I am, in clothes deemed inappropriate for this era, sitting in a somewhat sexy pose, my cleavage in full view, and the skinny threads at the top of my underwear are teasing his poor human eyes. My voice is whimsical, my stare at him is much to longing for any mortal to handle, and I'm beautiful even for a vampire. The poor boy is on the verge of attacking me here and now, it's really too bad that he doesn't know that he's lusting after death. "I suppose because you never warm me up."

Not a second later did Ethan basically jump from where he was and onto me. His hands started to feel my curves as his lips explored my neck and the part of my chest that is exposed. Avery walked in about a minute later and whistled. "Daaaaaaamn, Ethan. A little eager, are we?"

Ethan mumbled out a, "Shut up, Avery." And started to give me a hickey. I was going to moan just to make Tom angry, but I heard the sound of far away foot steps. They seem too heavy to be any of the teenage boys in the Slug Club, and much too heavy to be Lynda's, so it must be Slughorn's.

"Stop." I whispered.

Ethan continued his acts, so maybe I didn't say it loud enough?

Just as I was about to repeat myself Ethan kissed one of my weak spots. I involuntarily let out a loud moan causing Ethan to smirk, Tom to glare, and Avery to cheer. I managed to get my hands underneath Ethan's chest and said louder, "Stop it, Ethan. Stop!"

Ethan ran his hands up and down my back while replying with a voice that made his mind seem distant, "But you're so damn gorgeous."

I felt like launching him off of me, in fact I would if my sudden inhuman strength wouldn't give me away. Instead I almost shouted, "Stop it!"

Smugly, Tom whispered in his head, "That's what you get."

I shouted in mine, "For being beautiful?"

Tom laughed. "No, but aren't we shallow?"

I rolled my eyes and squirmed. "Ethan," I said aloud, "get back to your senses this instant!"

Tom laughed out loud this time. In a voice so low even _I_ almost missed it, "That's what you get for teasing him. He wants you so bad; they _all _lust after you."

I glared at him. He only uses that voice when he wants to make me listen. Just as I was about to scream, Slughorn walked into the room and bellowed, "Mr. Wilkes! When a woman tells you to stop you listen and oblige!" He ripped Ethan off of me. I scrambled to my feet the first second possible and speedily fixed my clothes and hair. I glared at Ethan while Slughorn was trying to put together a lecture for Ethan to stop when told, and for Tom and Avery to never just sit there and watch. Slughorn was tongue tied when he realized that his perfect little Tom was in the room and didn't do a thing to help. I walked over to Ethan and slapped him hard across the face. My deep golden eyes were turning black and the creases around my eyes were like dry riverbeds in my face.

"This is the second time you've done this! Why don't you ever listen to me?" I roared and walked in a short line from left to right, lecturing Ethan on my own. Slughorn took two steps back to get away from me while I yelled at Ethan, "If I still go to your house are you going to rape me the first chance you get?"

"Of course not, Fauna—!"

I cut him off, "Just gonna rough me up a bit again, then? At the lake you tried, and now you tried again! What's wrong with you?"

"You're the one giving me all the signals to touch you—!"

"So now it's my fault that you can't control your libido?"

Ethan stood up and shouted back, "It's your fault that you're such a tease!"

"I am _not_ a tease just because I want to stop sooner than you do!"

"_Not a tease_?" He bellowed and flared his arms above his head. "You're the one who does all the sexy poses and gives me all the sexy looks and wears those tight clothes or that pretty little bikini when we're swimming at the lake, but _no_, you don't tease. Especially not when you see I'm ready to burst from just **looking** at you and then you know just the right thing to say to make me explode and need you!"

"Mr. Wilkes!" Slughorn shouted.

Everyone ignored him. "Would you like me to be doing all these things to another, then?" I shouted back. "Hmm? I prefer to stay faithful, but if you _really _want me to run around 'teasing' others—"

"Ms. Ffsaj!" Slughorn shouted, but again, no one listened.

"I will!" I finished.

Just as Ethan was going to shout back, Charlie sat down next to Tom and loosened his belt while saying, "You can start over here."

I screamed from frustration, stormed out of this compartment and went to the one Lynda is hanging out in.

————————————————————————————————————

The train is going to stop at King's Cross in about half an hour, so I figure that I better leave Lynda and go make-up with Ethan. I sneaked into their compartment and made my second mistake of the day: I was _too _soft and swift since they only noticed me when I sat down next to Ethan. Ethan stopped talking in the middle of a conversation with Charlie and said, "Whoa, Fauna, when did you get here?"

"That doesn't matter." I said and gently laced the fingers on my right hand through the ones on his left, "What does matter is that I'm sorry for picking fights with you." I showed him my widest smile that wasn't so big as to show off my fangs or to freak him out. I widened my eyes a bit so he can see his favorite shades of blue dance within my irises.

Ethan started to do what every human does: be charmed. When a vampire does this to a human that poor human doesn't have a chance, not that they had one in the first place thanks to our beastly strength and speed. We vampires are designed to be absolutely perfect to the human eye. We're unbelievably beautiful, we always smell sweet, we're charming, we're funny, and once we turn we are more educated and wise then two hundred Dumbledores combined. Well, that's the _human _eye. In all truth we look like gods and goddesses, smell good, act nice, be charming, be talented, be educated, etc… because the human intuition knows what the brain can't fully convey to thought: that we're dangerous. We're here to hunt. No, we're here to feast, not to make friends. We don't care about the groups of people and how well we'll get along with them, just their blood. Besides, we live forever, so we're bound to run into a thousand more just like them. And truth be told, we _**have**_ to be able to do and be all of these "wonderful" things because we can't beat the human intuition. We weren't built to do anything on such a high mental level.

Ethan lovingly sighed, tightened his grip on my hand and tenderly pushed the few strands of hair on my face behind my ears. "Did you know that your eyes change colors?"

Yes. "Do they?" I replied with a harmonious voice that's low enough for humans to be able to hear. I flipped my hair that sent a small breeze carrying my sweet scent to Ethan's nose.

"Yeah," he sighed and tilted his head to the left. I stared at his neck and pictured myself draining him. It would look like I was kissing him, until he'd gasp, but I could snap his neck before that. But the rest would see me and rush out and then the whole school would know about me, about my family. I could cut off the door and have all of these wittiness dead under ten seconds. I'd have to snap Ethan's neck, shove one of the couches in front of the door, and snap the rest of these boys necks under ten seconds. But how would I explain Slughorn's death? He's in a dead sleep; I could just knock him out, drink Ethan, and let Slughorn take the wrap. But what about Tom? I can't kill him nor will I ever let him take the blame for my massacres.

A lovely voice floated into my mind. _I guess you'd just have to keep me alive._

I was shocked, but somehow managed to keep it off of my face. _Or I could just drain you after Ethan._

_No you won't, you love me too much. _He laughed soon after.

I pictured a big middle finger.

Tom mentally laughed harder.

Ethan's regular senses started to seep back into his mind while he said, "Whats got you so jumpy?"

I gave him my puppy love look and replied, "Nothing, you just make me feel…"

_Thirsty! _Tom screamed in his mind, _Say thirsty!_

I ignored Tom and replied, "You just make feel so pretty, _too _pretty. It's almost unhealthy, really."

Ethan was falling for my charm again. "That's because you are."

"Thank you, baby." Ethan glowed with happiness when he heard me call him "baby" and said,

"Lets pretend that our fight never happened."

"Okay," I replied with a smile while a familiar voice traveled into my mind. _That whore. How can he think that she's so amazingly stunning? __**Anyone**_ _can look like that if they tried hard enough. _

I did a quick scan to try and find the source of the slanderer. My eyes immediately landed on Stacy. _When did she get here?_ I thought to myself while I focused on Tom and forced into his mind, "_Tell your pretty little fling to stop calling me a whore just because I'm a thousand times prettier than she'll ever be. And if you call me shallow I'll rip your throat out."_

Stacy glued herself to Tom when she realized that I'm staring at him and Tom rolled his eyes. "_Then stop pretending to love Ethan."_

_"Oh you're one to talk! You're using her just as much as I'm using Ethan!"_

_"I'm not planning on killing the fake apple of my eye when I can get rid of them."_

_"I'm not going to kill Ethan! I'm gonna take __**one**__ sip, that's all I'm going to take!"_

Tom mentally laughed. _"Stacy will get over me, but Ethan." _Tom sighed. _"He'll never get over you."_

_"Shut up."_

_"He's completely in love with you. I don't know what you did to him, but you've made a serious mark—"_

_"Stop it."_

_"You know it's true. He loves you—"_

_"Why can't I tune you out?" _I screamed in my mind. _"Shut up! SHUT UP!"_

Tom laughed. _"He loves you, Fauna! FAUNA FFSAJ: MAN EATER, GOLD DIGGER, HEART BREAKER, AND BLOOD SUCKER!"_

I glared at him with all my soul as his laughter filled my head. _"SHUT UP THIS INSTANT!"_

_"HE'LL NEVER GET OVER YOU! YOU'RE A USER AND A LIAR BUT HE LOVES YOU TO DEATH!"_

I shivered from hatred. "What's wrong?" Ethan asked.

Hearing his voice made me want to cry. "Uh…there's a spider behind Stacy."

I smirked while she screamed, "What?" She turned around just in time to see a disgusting spider that I just transfigured right behind her. She jumped up when she saw it and shouted, "KILL IT, TOM! KILL IT!"

I tried not to laugh while Tom jumped up and transfigured a wrapper from a candy he had earlier into a tissue. "Tom!" I shouted with a whinny, needy voice that we both know is making fun of Stacy. "Kill it! Hurry!"

Ethan sprang up, snatched the tissue from Tom's hand and killed the spider. Ethan threw the used tissue away, winked at me, and sat back down. "It's just a spider, girls." He sighed and wrapped his left arm around me. I hate being treated like I'm some fragile thing that's unable to do anything by myself, but it makes Ethan happy, and the happier he is the closer I am to tasting his blood.

"_Damn it," _I thought, _"I really am a whore."_

Tom laughed within his mind.

I sighed and hugged Ethan. "You should be in Gryffindor with that kind of courage."

Tom rolled his eyes, Stacy started to call me inappropriate names, and Ethan sighed his "I'm the shit" sigh while holding me as close as possible with his left arm while stretching his right arm out on the top of the couch like structure. "Thank you, my love."

Ouch, I wish he kept that to himself. The train came to a slow halt as we were coming closer to King's Cross. I got up and stretched, which I immediately wished that I didn't do since they all stared at me. I smiled at Ethan and said, "I'm going to go say goodbye to Lynda, so I'll meet you at the front?"

"Sure," Ethan smiled back.

I blew him a kiss and walked out of the compartment. As soon as I was out of the compartment I turned right instead of left and hid in a broom closet and waited five minutes before Tom started to pass. I opened the door, pulled him in, covered his mouth, closed the door and turned on the light all under seven seconds. I pushed him up against a wall, grazed my teeth against the right side of his neck and whispered, "I haven't gone hunting yet."

Tom sighed and placed his left wrist against my mouth. "Lets make this a win-win situation then?" I smiled at Tom and gently bit into his artery, careful not to let any venom in. Tom rested against the wall behind him while I fell to my knees; his blood is too sweet for me to stand. I sucked on his wrist and didn't care if I made any weird sounds or bit down to hard, I just can't let go, I _won't _let go! It's so tangy, sweet, thick and rich. The after taste is as bitter as a sour green apple, but the actual taste makes it all defiantly worth it. Tom started to gently pull his wrist away from my mouth while mumbling, "Save some for me."

I smirked but became instantly unhappy when I realized he was pulling away from me. "Just a little bit more." I asked, no, I pleaded.

Tom smirked, "Are you begging me?"

I sighed and replied, "I've never been to proud to beg for you."

Tom let the moment seep in and settle before he stuck his wrist back to my mouth. "Just for one more minute. No more, no less."

I smiled and replied, "This would be a horrible thing to walk in on."

Tom was about to tell me some snide remark about me sucking his blood is a horrible thing to walk in on, but then realized that since his wrist is resting against his lower abdomen this looks very sexual. We both started laughing the instant he got my joke.


	21. At Ethan's House

**Chapter 21: At Ethan's House**

After my little leech experience with Tom I decided that it would be best if Ethan's family didn't see me in such clothing, so I changed into a light orange sweater dress that ends at my knees. I then found and said good-bye to Lynda and made my way to the front of King's Cross. On my way to the front many boys wolf whistled at me, which I'm used to, but a man who looked like he could be my father did too, and that's pretty creepy. I hope his wife wasn't around; I don't need any more jealousy in my direction. I saw Ethan's pretty blonde head from about one hundred and fifty feet away. He's chatting with a cute little red head girl, Mary Prewett. I feel kind of bad that I'm using Ethan when she really wants to love him. Not that Tom would let him love her, she's a Gryffindor; Tom hates Gryffindors. I see her staring at Ethan during meals in the Great Hall, when she sees him in the Great Hall, really every chance she gets. Every once in a while I read her mind and there's always been a scheme to ask him out in the back of her mind, but she never goes through with it. Her confidence level is much too low.

I walked up and stood next to Ethan and let Mary continue her conversation with him. A couple of times Ethan tried to put his arms around me, but I wouldn't let him. The whole time Mary was thinking things like, "She's so pretty", "I don't have a chance with him", and "I wish she'd break up with him – that's horrible! I just want him to be happy". I couldn't help but to feel awful for even walking up to Ethan; I know that I ruined her moment with him. Then a wave of shock hit me: I'm her Stacy and Ethan is her Tom! I was about to start mentally beating myself up for the too close to home comparison, but Ethan's mom called Ethan over to their car. Ethan said his goodbye and started to walk away, but I stayed for a minute to talk to Mary. She was about to turn to walk away but I said, "Can you keep a secret?"

She gave me a confused look and said, "Yes."

I smiled at her and said, "You're prettier than you give yourself credit for and you have a very big chance. I don't believe that this relationship will end in marriage; in fact I don't think I'll ever get married, so you do have a very big chance. I'm sorry he doesn't talk to you as much as you'd like, but that's because he's in Slytherin and all his friends would mock him relentlessly. Just wait a few more years so you're out of school and he's all yours."

Mary is a bit freaked out, but still blushed and smiled. She whispered, "Thanks for calling me pretty..."

I smiled warmly back. "You're welcome, and before you put any thought into it all, you're better off not knowing how I know." Before she could say anything I walked away from her and up to Ethan and his delicious smelling family. A tall, older man was loading up the trunk while Ethan introduced me to his mom, older brother and older sister. His mother is tall, thin, and blonde with sparklingly blue eyes and smooth, clear, tanned skin. Ethan looks a lot like his mom – except for the fact that he's pale – and his older brother really should be Ethan's twin. The only way to tell them apart is that his brother is tan like their mother. His older sister is drop dead gorgeous; I can only imagine how many heart attacks she'd cause if she were a vampire. Like her mother, her skin is tan and clear, her hair is a pale blonde, and she's tall and lean. When the man stood up I saw that the daughter and the father have the same face structure, deep brown eyes, perfect eyebrows, straight nose, and thin yet pretty lips; They all might as well have been vampires. In all honesty Ethan's the ugliest one, and Ethan should be a model for Calvin Klein.

I gracefully stretched my hand out towards Ethan's mom and said in my low, peaceful, musical tone, "Hello, I'm Fauna."

Ethan's mom smiled warmly at me and gently shook my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Fauna. Ethan has told us so many nice things about you."

I smiled back, "Most of them I'm sure I don't deserve."

"Modesty was one." She gleamed.

There was a rip in my soul that I refused to reflect onto the surface. I shook the hands of his brother, Brian, whose thoughts made me feel violated and I shook the hand of Ethan's sister, Angela, who's mind was just eager to get back home. Ethan's father hurried into the car with a grunt and a blush that filled his cheeks so much that I can practically taste it. I gulped and tried not to take in the delicious scent; this must be where Ethan got his mouth-watering aroma. I analyzed Ethan's father's face in my memory and tried not to laugh when I realized that he's so embarrassed because he's the older man who whistled at me. I snuggled into Ethan and pretended to fall asleep while the others conversed throughout the whole three-hour ride to Ethan's house.

"She's stunning." Angela told Ethan once they all thought I was fast asleep in his arms.

"Yeah," Brian quickly agreed. "How did _you_ get someone so absolutely, unbelievably..." He baused, "just godly(!) gorgeous?"

Although Ethan took offense in the whole "_you_" thing, he ignored it and gently stroked my hair. "I suppose I'm just lucky."

Even though Ethan's father is still terribly embarrassed, he mumbled out, "That's what your grandpa thought, you know."

Ethan's mom slapped his arm as hard as she could without actually hurting him. "Samuel, please! Your father is just a crazy old man! You can't honestly tell me that you actually believe all of his crazy 'memories'?"

"Look at her!" He roughly whispered back to his wife, "She's **unnaturally **striking—!"

"Many think the same of Angela, and she's not one of _them_!"

Ethan's father dropped the subject but continued to ponder to himself. _She looks just like the woman in the picture with my father. Could she be her? They live forever, don't they? Perhaps she's related to that one? Can they have children if their bodies are technically dead? Aren't their bodies frozen in place? Perhaps__ the bodies of the men could still… function, but I thought the women's… bodies were frozen…._

I felt uneasy about his immediate recognition with who I really am, but by the sound of it it seems that the only other one who would actually go for this "crazy" idea was his old man. Surely an old man and one who is ashamed for thinking so inappropriately of his youngest sons underage girlfriend can't pose much of a threat.

Ethan held me closer to him and told his father, "You know pops, I'm sure all your friends thought that about mom when you first met her." Ethan's mom beamed and his father took the opportunity to clean off his slate.

Ethan's father, Samuel, smiled charmingly at his wife, Cameron, and told her, "I remember that my father almost had an aneurism. You had to show him your teeth and he had to witness you sleep."

Cameron laughed. "See? He was wrong and so are you."

Ethan lightly and slowly ran his right fingers up and down my back. As his fingers neared my lower back his brother chuckled and said, "Jeez, Ethan. Maybe you should wait for her to wake up before you start feeling her up."

Angela laughed and Ethan scowled at Brian. "I'm not feeling her up."

Brian shrugged, "Well you're feeling her, and your fingers are now going up—."

Ethan kicked Brian and hoped that this quick, violent motion didn't wake me up. "Hey!" Cameron loudly whispered and slapped Ethan's right knee, "Wait until we're outside of the car!"

Angela and Samuel laughed while Cameron rolled her eyes and Brian glared at a smirking Ethan.

The last hour of the ride was completely silent, letting me focus on the calming sound of the creek three miles south of their home, small birds chirping, deer running around in the forest around the creek, and the light _whoosh _of the breeze. The whole area smelt like a mixture of oaks, evergreens, and a thousand different flowers. When I "groggily" opened my eyes I saw a mansion larger than the one my family owns surrounded by a thousand trees, a decorative garden in the front, and a wide dirt road that they drive up and down on. Ethan saw in his peripheral vision that I'm looking around and he smiled back down at me. He loosened his grip on me and said, "So…I'm going to guess that you'll want your own room."

I smiled up at him and replied, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

Ethan smirked and whispered, "Or you could share mine—."

"No thanks," I giggled.

Cameron gave Ethan a piercing glare and told him, "Keep your suggestive ideas away from my ear shot, young man!" I started laughing along with Brian while Ethan blushed since he didn't realize that he whispered loud enough for his mom to hear. Cameron shook her head from left to right causing Brian and I to laugh harder; Brian because Ethan just got caught trying to subtly seduce me and I because humans have the **absolute **worst senses and judgment of how others senses are.

"Sorry mom." Ethan mumbled and opened his door as soon as his dad parked the car. I stretched my legs out and slowly got up. Ethan had a cocky look in his eyes while he softly wolf whistled at me. "Someone belongs in Hollywood."

The little bit of blood I got from Tom earlier rushed up to my unusually pale cheeks. "Movies aren't really my thing; honestly, how am I supposed to follow along if there's no sound?"

Ethan laughed while opening the trunk and started to take out our trunks. He refused to let me drag my own into his home, so he took both of them inside while I walked a little bit to his left and about a foot ahead of him. The whole time he embedded my long, blonde hair, outrageously pale skin, and my smooth, perfect curves into his memory. I opened up the door and stepped to the side so he can get in and quickly followed him in. My jaw dropped from the sights in Ethan's home while I slowly closed the front door behind us.


	22. This is Defiantly Not My Best Idea

**Warning: This chapter is a little **_**frisky**_**. ; It's a bit of a lime, but also pretty important, so if you're uncomfortable with limes just skim a little bit until you see where it settles down a bit.**

**Chapter 22: This is Defiantly Not My Best Idea**

It's my third night here and I can't believe that I haven't drained anyone yet. Especially in the rain, _**everything **_always smells stronger in the rain. This must defiantly be the reason why my mom presses that we all must drink animal blood if we wish to be able to contain our lust for the sweet scents of human blood. I shut my eyes as much as possible as I slowly breathed in all the smells in the house. Ethan's room is right next to mine, so his cologne of an odor flowed into my room the fastest. Brian smells musky, like an actual strong man. Angela smells like a delicate flower, like the flower that you'd search the whole meadow for. Cameron's blood smells just like the ocean and Samuel's smells like a diluted, older version of Ethan's.

Ethan unconsciously turned in his bed causing a small breeze filled with his scent to swirl around my nose. I can't take it anymore; I got up off of the king size bed and went to my balcony, then quietly leaped from mine to his. I started to open the large glass doors when I realized that they're locked from the inside. Using my virtually indestructible nail on my right index finger to slip into the small space between the doors, I cut through the lock. It made a small groan as it fell, but I swiftly opened the door and caught it before it could make a loud thud on the ground. I was just going to leave his doors open so that I can smell more of him easier. I really should just ignore all of this, no, I should go hunting off in their forest instead of breathing in his scent and daydream of draining poor Ethan, but I can't stop myself now. I walked over to his bed and gently sat down on top of his silk sheets and watched as his bare chest rose and descended. I softly pushed back the hair from his face and took in his beauty, the beauty of him being human.

I've seen vampire men and they're the kind of gorgeous that can make you forget all your morals on a first date, but that's not real beauty. Tom is abnormally attractive, not as attractive as vampire men, but exceedingly gorgeous for a human; which I'm sure is why so many of my vampire cousins are intrigued by him. He smells sweet, I know that he tastes sweet, and he's warm. He's gorgeous and smart and funny and tasty and warm because he's human. Have you ever wondered how or why the kind of vampires that are bitten or are still somewhat human came around? It's because of pure vampires like me who have a weakness for humans outside of their blood. I've lost count on how many times that I wanted to let my venom into Tom's veins so that he and I are forever young together. I just mean that it's not fair that I'm **always **going to be young and beautiful for him since one day he's going to be old and wrinkly. This really shouldn't be a one-way street. And all of those half human half vampires, well, I know of a few vampire men that wouldn't mind to start up the charms around Angela.

I softly stroked Ethan's hair back, traced his jaw line, and skimmed my nails down his neck and paused at his throat. I thought about lifting his chin and sinking my teeth into his throat. He's sleeping now; he wouldn't feel a thing. I resisted the urge and let my fingers skim down the rest of neck, over his collarbone, and to his defined chest. God, I love dating the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. Suddenly, Ethan popped open his eyes. He yawned and groggily asked me, "How'd, how'd you get in here?" His curious eyes scanned my face.

_Crap. Think fast, Fauna, think fast. _"Does it matter?" I smirked.

He smiled at me and placed his hands behind his head to use them as an extra pillow showing off his muscular arms. He sighed and said, "Now I don't think this is a dream, so it does a little."

I frowned a little and titled my head a little to the left. "And why not?"

"Because," Now he smirked, "you're usually naked when I dream of you."

Tom's blood rushed up to my cheeks. I can't go far with Ethan, especially not here, but I can't let him know that I used my vampiric strength to slip my right nail into the small crack between his door and that I cut his lock in half with it, or that I only came here because I want to drain him. So I inwardly sighed and gently straddled him over his thin sheets. _Hopefully his crazy grandpa won't pop in now. _I thought to myself and giggled. "Well, the same dream over and over gets boring."

"Not when there's so many different places we can explore." He mumbled while placing his hands on my cold, round hips to press me down onto him.

"Do you realize how young we are?" I asked him. But really, does age really matter when I'm going to live forever with the appearance of a seventeen old? But I can't, I **won't** be doing these things with Ethan. Who knows how badly I could hurt him! With Tom…well, I wasn't thinking straight. But with Tom, I've already tasted his blood and he doesn't care if my fangs graze him as long as I don't end up poisoning him or if I take too much of his blood. Ethan would for sure not take that well. Tom would never admit to any physical pain that I would cause him nor would he ever say that it ever really happened. He left too soon for me to see if I gave him any bruises, which I'm sure he got. I can live with myself knowing that I caused him a bit of pain, especially with all of the things he puts me through, but never can I ever hurt Ethan. All he's done is love me.

"Does it matter?" He quoted me with a smirk and tried to move me back and forth. If this is going to be a dream I'm going to have to be convincing, so I let him move me.

I sighed through my nose and closed my eyes. "Yes."

Ethan rolled his eyes and pressed my hips further downward. I couldn't help the little moan that slipped by my lips. Ethan's smile stretched across his face in an instant; never before has he caused me enough pleasure for an audible response. "How so?"

I leaned down over him, placing my forehead gently against his and my hands on either side of his shoulders. "We're too young, besides, this," I paused for a moment and sighed through my nose again. Ethan smirked wider since he knows that I am sighing through my nose to keep back any signs of enjoyment from his actions. "All of this, all of the things we're doing, they're not appropriate for those who aren't married."

Ethan smiled at me and took his right hand off of my left hip to push the hair away from my face. "We could, you know, if you want to."

My stone heart cracked. No. NO. NO! I buried my face into his neck and gently kissed it. If I could cry I would have. "Weddings have no place in a teenage boys dreams."

His right hand slithered back down to my hips, "Why not? I love you, and you love me…. Right?"

_Just think of it as a dream. It's a dream for both of you. And what should be in my dreams? Not Tom, defiantly not Tom. Ethan should. I should love Ethan. If I could dream I should dream of Ethan. _"Of course I love you."

If Ethan noticed my two seconds pause he didn't call any attention to it. He just smiled up at me and raised his head so that his lips are a centimeter from his. "I want to kiss you."

I sighed and gently kissed all around his lips. "I wanna kiss you too." But my mouth is currently filled with venom that I'm sure you don't want in your body.

Ethan lightly pressed his lips against mine; not enough to be an actual kiss, but enough to feel each other's lips. "Then we should kiss." He whispered.

A gentle breeze made its way into the room as I considered kissing him. The cool breeze brought along the scent of the rain which mixed with the aroma of Ethan's sweet, sweet blood. I pressed my lips on his. Hard. I was kissing him so hard that I didn't notice him pick me up and take me to his balcony to kiss me in the rain. He pressed me against the wall outside of his room causing me to tighten my legs around his waist and for me to wrap my arms around his neck. I squeezed Ethan to me as close as possible; in fact he let out a small grunt of pain because of my grip. I automatically loosened my hold on him and hoped to God that I haven't left any marks on him. A full on rainstorm started; the raindrops pounded against his back, made his boxers stick to his body, got caught in his hair, and ran down his body. Not only did the rain make him look sexier, but it's also making him smell _so_ much stronger. My eyes are blackening, my fangs are sharpening, and now there's officially more venom in my mouth than spit.

Just as Ethan started to rub his erection against me I pushed him away from me so hard that he slammed against the wall on the other side of his balcony. Not half a second passed before I was right in front of him and kissing him all over his neck and chest. I want to bite him so bad. I **need **to bite him _unbelievably _bad. I was touching him everywhere except for where he wants to be touched. I ran my hands all over his arms and chest, I pressed my lips all over his neck and fought off the urge to sink my fangs into his throat, and I gently kissed all around the top of his boxers and at the opening around his legs. He grunted from need and started to thrust his hips into my face, but I didn't touch it. He grabbed onto my ears and tried to steer me to his desired location, but I grabbed both wrists in my hands and pinned them to his sides while jumping up to be eye to eye with him. I roughly pressed my lips against Ethan's and did my best to make sure that my mouth didn't open no matter what. There's no way that I'm killing him. Not tonight, not ever.

Ethan's hand squirmed in my grip and I realized that I'm cutting off the circulation in his wrist. As I quickly let go and stepped back I felt my right thumb nail graze something. I don't need to look to know that I cut Ethan; his saccharine smell flew into my nose and rested in my lungs. I looked down at his left wrist and saw a small stream of blood trickle down the rest of his arm and his hand. My eyes flashed from the darker blue that Ethan loves so much to the darkest black found at the bottom of a sea cave. I started to shiver, my head turned many different directions almost to fast for the fear filled Ethan to follow. My shoulders rolled as I dropped to my knees and pressed his slowly bleeding wrist to my nose. I breathed in for a good minute and a half and didn't breathe out until five more minutes passed. I shook and shivered at his delicious, warm, inviting scent The blood collected at the tip of my nose and slowly fell to my chin. Am I really going to bite him? Am I really going to drain the only person who really loves me?

My eyes almost popped out of head. Ethan loves me. He cares for me. He loves to kiss me because he loves **me**, not my body. Sure, he loves my body too, but he listens to me for my mind and actually respects it. He talks to me like a lover and a best friend. He treats me like the most delicate rose, his most treasured finding in the world, but he still gives me room for myself, room to grow. And even when he gets so wildly hormonal his fantasies are to make love, to call me "darling" or "my love" or "lovely". Why do I love a man who doesn't give a damn about me? Who doesn't care about my mind or my soul or my aspirations? Who just cares about my gift and how it can benefit him. And if he ever fantasies about me he's always imagining something rough, almost animalistic and says things like "bitch" and "whore". Why do I love Tom? Ethan is just as attractive. He's not as smart as Tom, but he's so much nicer and loveable and friendly and wonderful and he loves me! Me! **ME**! I'm a monster! I'm worse than dirt! Do I even have a soul or have I already given it to Tom?

I raced over to where Ethan put his wand and ran back to him in under a second. I pointed the tip at his wound and mumbled a healing spell while murmuring, "I'm so sorry. You deserve much better than me." I then placed the tip to his stiff neck and mumbled a sleeping spell; he was knocked out in less than three seconds. I placed him in his bed in the exact same way I found him, magically fixed the lock I sliced in half, put his wand back the way it was, and made sure that everything else is exactly the way it was before I got here. I closed and locked the giant glass doors that lead to his balcony, magically cleaned up all the water in the room from the rainstorm, and quietly crept out of his room and to mine. From there I leaped off of my balcony to his to make sure that there are no damages. Since there aren't I just leaped off of his balcony and ran faster than the wind can blow into the woods. I tracked down a bear and drained its every last drop of blood.


	23. Realization

**A/N: **Okay, so drinking laws in England are simple. At fourteen you can have some alcohol with a meal, at sixteen you can have a shandy beer mixed with lemonade, and at eighteen you can legally drink whenever/wherever and all that jazz. But I doubt that these laws were the same ones during Tommy's time, which I think was near WWII. Anyways, I'm taking hold on my creative license and say it's okay for 16 year olds to drink in England at this time, okay? So don't have a cow if they start drinking in future chapters.

**Chapter 23: Realization**

I sighed as I sat down on a chair at the small table in the middle of the large kitchen waiting for Ethan to wake up and make his way down stairs. My eyes are officially back to the beautiful blues that Ethan loves so much, and because of all of the bear blood in my body my skin is a little bit warmer and has some peach tint to it. As I made myself more comfortable in my chair I heard Ethan yawn upstairs and stretch. Five minutes later he was down stairs with only baggy pajama pants on. He smiled at me and said, "I had the weirdest dream last night."

Oh thank God, he does think it was all just a dream. "Tell me about it." I smiled back at him and walked over to where he's standing.

Ethan smiled down at me and gently wrapped his arms around my waist. As I went to wrap my arms around his neck I saw that he has no bruises. _Thank the heavens for that! _I thought to myself and gently wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well," Ethan sighed and squeezed me to him, "you were on my bed—"

"Do I want to know?" I giggled.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "It wasn't _that_ good of a dream." My recently acquired bear blood rushed into my cheeks, causing a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time: a tingly, warm sensation. I closed my eyes, breathed in, and savored the moment while Ethan pushed the hair away from my face and asked me, "You feel warmer than usual." With a laugh, he added, "You're almost normal temperature now."

I couldn't help but to actually laugh and reply, "That's because I feel happier."

Ethan smiled lovingly down at me. "I love you."

_Be a good actress, Fauna! Pull this off! You can pretend to love him for a little while longer! Who knows, maybe you might actually start. Hah! I'm already waist deep in Hell with Tom, there's really no turning back now…. But do this for Ethan; I can do this for Ethan's sake. _I snuggled my face into the left side of his neck and leaned back against the counter. "I love you, too."

Ethan put his right index and middle finger under my chin and was gently steering my face up to his when his crazy, old grandpa popped into the kitchen waving his wooden cane above his little white puff of hair, raving, "NEVER KISS A VAMPIRESS, ETHAN!"

Ethan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Grandpa, please. For the last time, Fauna is **not **a vampire. Can you please get over the idea of vampires?"

"They're real!" William, Ethan's grandfather shouted, "They teach you about them in Defense Against the Dark Arts and yet you don't recognize one within your very arms?"

I sighed and said, "Mr. Wilkes, please calm down—"

"Oh no!" He bellowed, "You won't be using any of your vampiric charms on me!"

I rolled my eyes. I am _so _sick of this old man. "Fine then, believe what you want to believe, but I can assure you I'm really not what you think I am." Which is true. He thinks I'm a bloodthirsty monster only after Ethan's blood, but really I'm a bloodthirsty monster who's after Ethan _and _Tom's blood. You know what? If it weren't for Tom I wouldn't even be a monster, so really I'm a bloodthirsty creature who is a victim of natures cruel jokes. Ethan let go of me and went to his fridge in search of some breakfast while Will kept on lecturing Ethan about how I'm just a demon, an evil creature disguised in a beautiful body. Ethan rolled his eyes at his grandfather while I was getting very sick and tired of him very quickly. I walked up to Ethan while he is still facing away from me and kissed his neck. Ethan shivered from pure delight, so I did it a few more times. About to do it for the fifth time, I looked over at William and changed my eye color to a bright blood red and pulled my lips back to show him my current venom dripping fangs. I made a move that looks like I'm about to shove my fangs into Ethan's neck and William shrieked. I quietly leaped back thirty feet so that I'm now sitting down on the counter.

Ethan spun around to see what the problem is, but all he noticed is my new placement and his grandfathers horrified facial expression. "What's wrong, grandpa?"

He pointed at me. "That! That! That thing!"

Ethan looked at my innocent body language then looked at the swirls of his favorite blues in my eyes; his heart melted. "Brian was right. How did I get someone as beautiful as you?"

"Bad karma!" Will roared, "You have too much bad karma!"

Ethan continued to ignore his grandfather. "How did you get there so fast?"

I shrugged and smiled invitingly at him. "I'm more quiet than fast." I opened my arms out for a hug and Ethan came running into them. He squeezed me to his body and mumbled out unintelligible things about my beauty as I kissed him all over his face and neck. Will's growing more and more furious with every kiss, but he gasped and screamed when I waved my right hand behind Ethan's bare back a few times and my razor sharp, vampire nails suddenly replaced my regular nails. I made a motion to make it look like I was going to cut up Ethan's back, but instead I tickled it.

"**YOU MONSTER!" **William screamed and threw his cane at me. Even though the cane hit Ethan I gotta give Will some props for his good aiming for such an old timer.

"OW!" Ethan bellowed and rubbed his side. I slide off of the counter and raised his left arm. On the middle of his side a bruise was already forming and there was a slight cut. _Thank the heavens for me going hunting last night!_

"I can heal this for you, if you want me to." I told Ethan with my swirling blue eyes.

He melted on the spot. "Su-sure."

I smiled and kissed the top of the bruising area. He shivered with delight while Quasimodo; I mean William, limped over to us and shouted loudly. By now everyone in the house ignored his cries for help or accusations against me, so I figure that I'm going to get a good long laugh out of all this. I love freaking him out. I used my smooth, sugary sweet sounding voice as I watched a couple of drops of blood slowly leak out of the small scratch on Ethan's left side. "Do you want me to fix it with a spell of my lips?"

Ethan rested against the counter and stretched his left arm above his head. He closed his eyes and sighed through his nose, "Lips please."

I smirked evilly at William and started to gently kiss the top of the bruising area, nibbled at the middle, and kissed at the bottom. I made my way to the scratch, which I bit as gently as possible. "You taste sweet." I mumbled and licked his wound, which he was too dazed to notice. His cut is small but surprisingly bad, so I let out just the tiniest fraction of my venom so it will heal within the minute.

"I wish you'd let me say the same." Ethan mumbled out. I smirked and surprised myself with my level of control; must be because of all the bear blood already in my system. I slowly got up and kissed Ethan's neck which brought him back to the here and now. Ethan looked down at the bruised area and told me with clouded eyes, "I bet you if you spent a few more minutes there the whole thing will feel better, not just my scratch."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I bet you if I spent some more time _there_" my eyes flickered down to his pants and back up to his eyes, "your whole body would feel better."

Ethan smirked while I bent down to pick up Quasi's cane. "Probably. There's only one way to know for sure."

I rolled my eyes, walked over to where William is and said while handing him his cane, "Here you go, Mr. Wilkes."

"Oh no you don't!" He roared and snatched the cane. He backed up a foot and shouted at me, "You're using my name to worm your way into my mind to get my acceptance!"

"I'm just trying to be polite—."

"You're just trying to kill me! Just like your wretched grandmother!"

My voice rose,_ "__**My grandmother?**_" What is this lunatic talking about? My grandmother? My grandmother has **never** tasted human blood before! We only look alike because of our illuminating beauty! But that's the whole family! I started to walk towards Ethan while William shouted out,

"Be careful, Ethan! Her whore of a—"

I viscously turned back around and knocked a cup off of the counter, but I caught it before it hit the ground. "**No one **in my family is a whore!" I screamed at him.

"Then why did your grandmother do to me what you're doing to Ethan? You're both whores!"

"William Wilkes!" Ethan's mom shouted, "That is enough! How dare you disrespect the love of my youngest sons life in my own home!"

When did she get here? Never mind that, Ethan looks like he's going to explode from anger. His fists are clenched tight as if he's ready to punch through a wall; his facial expression is frightening, and I swear to God his skin is a tone pinker than it usually is. "Fauna is **not** a whore!" Ethan screamed out. "How dare you say that, you old quack!"

"Ethan!" Sam shouted. When did all of these people get here?! "Don't talk to your grandfather like that!"

"He called Fauna a whore!" Ethan shouted at his father.

While they all were yelling Brian and Angela crept down stairs to see what all the racket it about; I was about to give them a signal to get out of here before they got sucked into it to, but then I realized that I look almost exactly like my father's mother. The glass in my hand dropped and shattered onto the floor. Now that I've turned we must look officially like twins. I stared down at the thousand pieces of glass on the floor and saw the face of my grandmother stare back up at me. Everyone went mute and stared at me with confusion. William must look at me and see - my grandmother - Lilith. He must look at me and see the side of my family who hasn't gone "vegetarian". He must look at his carbon copy – Ethan – and see the past repeating itself.

I ran out of the house and into the forest.


	24. Men and Monsters

**Chapter 24: Men and Monsters**

As soon as I got outside I broke into a sprint that humans would say that I'm just a very fast human. The second I got into the forest I took off at a speed even faster than most vampires. Not only that, but I haven't been so clumsy in my life! I barely avoided the trees in my path – not that it would hurt me, I just don't really like the idea of running through the trees – and I stumbled over my own feet and many rocks. _What did my grandmother do to him? How did she try to take him down? What made her stop? Is she the reason there's so many unexplainable, futuristic things in their home that's in mine? She does have a similar power to Gerard's…. I'm pretty sure she can only go forward in time and come back, but not past the time she left. How was she revealed? Did she tell him herself and he rejected her because of it and he's just exaggerating everything or did grandma really try to drain him and another vampire had to stop her? Did she stop herself? Are our similarities more than skin deep? _

After at least three hours of running I realized that I'm only an hour away from London, so I jumped off of a large rock and morphed into a small, pale yellow bat. I flew the rest of the way so my time is cut in half and people aren't starring at me. I considered just flying into Tom's room but that would be a bit awkward, me forming from a bat. And no windows are open anyways, so I flew into the gardens and walked back to the front door of the orphanage. I knocked on the right door with much more force intended, but the little girl who answered didn't seem shocked or scared. "Hello." She greeted me with a small, cheerful voice.

"Hello," I smiled at her and quickly scanned her mind for her favorite colors. I changed my left eye to a greenish-blue and my right eye to a bright teal. She stared in awe at my eyes while I asked her, "Could you show me up to Tom Riddle's room? I have a bone to pick with him."

She smiled and nodded. I walked into the orphanage and quietly closed the door behind me. She led me to the stairs before a young male volunteer said, "Ally, you know you're not supposed to let strangers in."

She looked over at him with fear filled eyes. He looked nice enough; blue eyes, brown, well kept hair, and he has some pretty cute dimples. He's about five feet and ten inches and has a nice build. He looked me over twice before the little girl stuttered out, "But she's, she's here for Tom."

_All the pretty ones are._ He spat in his mind, but smiled on the outside. "That's all fine and dandy, but what is her name?"

_What did he mean by all the pretty ones are? _I angrily thought. "My name is Fauna. Yours?"

"Kevan. My name is Kevan." He replied and started to walk over to me. The small girl, Ally, tried not to shudder. _What did he do to this poor girl? _I thought to myself and scanned her mind. He wasn't the nicest guy, but so many little kids day in and day out have to get on your nerves. As I searched further into her mind I saw a lot of yelling from him, and soon after I saw a lot of punishment coming from him. At first it was just time outs targeted at other small children, then her friends were sent to early bed times, followed by her throwing a fit over it causing him to warn her to stop. Of course she wouldn't though, she can't be more than six years old. This Kevan would grow angrier and end up spanking her. _A spanking can't cause this much fear in such a young, innocent child. _I searched deeper into her mind and saw horrors that no one should even dare think of. It wasn't filled with gore, but it was just as disgusting. I took a protective step in front of Ally and said, well more like cooed,

"Could you tell me which room is Tom Riddle's room?"

Kevan smiled a somewhat devilish smile at me and replied, "I believe he's a bit busy right now. Perhaps we could find another source of entertainment until he's ready for more company?"

I rolled my eyes at this freak while I dug up his favorite colors. I changed both of my eyes to a dark, grassy green. Usually I would stare into peoples eyes, but I'm trying to negotiate with a pervert – which I don't know why, I could just push him out of the way and open all the doors until I found Tom's – so I stared at his pinkish lips and said with a small, musical voice, "It's _really_ important though. Could you _please _show me up to his room?"

The pervert imagined me moaning his name.

I forced back a shudder. I **hate** having to charm creepers_._ I reached back and placed my cold hands over Ally's ears. With a low, mysterious voice, I quietly spoke, "_Kevan, _I _**really **_need you," I paused and made sure my grip over her ears aren't too tight which also gave this freak time to soak up the sound of my voice and embed it into his memory, "to help me out here. I'm desperate," I let go of Ally's ears and pressed back on her shoulders to signal her to get out of here. She took it up in an instant. "I **need** to go talk with—."

His voice was starting to grow husky, "Don't say his name, love. It's you and me down here." His eyes flickered around the room and saw that we are alone. He smirked and added, "And we're all alone." He started to back me against the wall that's about five feet behind me; I played along with this whole weak girl/control freak, creeper man fetish that he seems to love so much and walked backwards into it.

I pretended to be afraid and gulped.

He placed the palm side of his left hand to the left of my head and about for inches up. He leaned down closer to me and softly but huskily said, "My name sounds better than his."

I sighed through my nose and slowly closed my eyes. I tilted my head up towards his and whispered as if I'm fantasizing about him, "_Kevan,_" he took in the sounds of my voice and the little word I spoke, "I desperately need your help." I then opened my eyes and gave him an innocent, weak look. "Won't you help me?"

The pervert was getting horny. "Of course love," he used the fingers on his right hand to brush back my stray blonde hairs. "Just tell me what you need."

I gulped again and pretended to shiver from a degree of fear while saying, "I just need you to lead me to his room."

"Oh I can lead you to a room, baby_._ Any room you want."He leaned in for a kiss, but I placed the first three fingers on my right hand on my lips right before he got there.

"Lead me to Tom's." I said a little demandingly. He wasn't going to give me what I want. Oh no, he is just trying to take what he wants.

A flash of anger sparked within him. "I thought I told you not to say his name."

"And I thought I told you to take me to Tom." I started to push him away, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the wall.

"Tom can have you once I'm done." He went in for a kiss, but I kneed him in the groin. He gasped and let go of me.

I grabbed him by the throat and squeezed onto it like a true vampire. My eyes burned red and I bared my fangs. "You're going to lead me to Tom's room, alright you perverted freak?" I let go for just a second so he can tell me yes. Once I did he raced up the stairs and pointed to Tom's room. "Thank you." I told him and changed back to normal while I pushed him thirteen feet to the left. I found that I can't hear into Tom's room and that his door is locked, so I just twisted the doorknob extra hard to the left and heard the knob snap in the middle where it goes through the door. I pushed the door open to see Sally on Tom's bed almost completely naked and Tom on top of her with only a pair of dark blue, silky boxers on. The doorknob dropped from my hand and landed on the floor with a loud _thud_; if vampires were capable of crying I'd be producing a waterfall.

I spun around and started to walk away while Tom jumped up and followed me out of his room. "Fauna!" Tom shouted while I speed walked away from him.

"I don't want to hear it, Tom!" I shouted back at him.

"Fauna, —!"

I flipped Tom off while I ran down the stairs and felt the pain in my eyes. They were burning; they **need **to be able to produce some amount of moister.

"Damn it, Fauna!" Tom shouted from the bottom of the staircase while I was nearing a corridor. "We aren't even going out! Don't be such a –!"

I ran over to Tom and backhanded him. My eyes are as red as an apple, my fangs are sharper than any knife, and there is now only venom in my mouth. I gripped his throat and brought him up a foot off of the ground and told him with a low, beastly, scary voice, "Ethan's grandfather knows what I am. And Ethan ignores it because he loves me so much. Ethan's family ignores it because they love their son enough to only care that he loves me. And I don't love him, Tom. I love you. I don't see why. Ethan's so loving and caring! He actually cares about me! He actually wants **me**! Not my body! Not my powers! **ME!** You're an asshole! You're a fool! You're a down right son of a bitch and I hate you! And yet here I am! I need you, and I don't see why! I could snap your neck this very instant! You know what? You need me! You're the one who needs me to help you with all this Evil Overlord crap! You're the one who begs me to tell you your future!"

He gripped onto my left wrist while my right nails are slowly scratching his neck. Not enough to really hurt, but enough to draw blood. He panted out, "You love me because you're a junkie and I'm cocaine."

I let him fall to the ground. Bitterly, I retorted, "I hope the worst for you, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

As I walked away from him he shouted, "Should I meet you by the small lake in the middle of that forest by Ethan's house on Saturday? I know my blood is your favorite."

I screamed in frustration and stomped away. As I was walking away I saw that Kevan was cornering little Ally again into a darker area of the corridor. _How does this shit go unnoticed?_ I screamed in my head, leaped fifty feet to the right and quietly landed to the left of Kevan. I can smell the urine in Ally's pants, but I'm sure that's because of Kevan's plans that she already knows much too well. Kevan went to push me away, but I sunk the nails on my left hand into his right shoulder and grabbed his chin with my right hand while telling Ally to close her eyes. The second she obeyed was the second that I snapped the neck of her molester. I left his body there and I picked her up. I sung her a soothing lullaby while I walked her up to her room and gently placed her on her bed. Although I still look evil she wasn't scared of me. I gently placed my hands on either side of her face and roughly whispered since I'm still angry as hell, "He will never hurt you or your friends again."

She smiled at me.

"What I did was wrong," I breathed in deeply, "but people like him have no place in this world."

She still smiled at me.

"Never do what I did."

She nodded up and down.

"If anyone ever does something like that again you **must** tell an adult. Like Mrs. Cole or the Chief of Police, okay?"

"Okay," She whispered and hugged me. I gently hugged her back while she said, "Thank you for saving me."

My heart cracked for the eight hundredth time this week, "I'm a monster." I choked out, "Don't thank me, I'm just a monster." I'm no better than Tom.

She let go of me and gave me a confused look. "You saved me. Monsters don't save people."

I walked over to her window and opened it up. I took three strides back and told her, "Well honey, I wasn't built to save people, I was made to drink them." I then leaped out of her window and morphed into a bat so I can fly back to Ethan's house.


	25. I Should Kill Quasi— I Mean William

**Chapter 25: I Should Kill Quasi— I Mean William**

As I flew back to Ethan's house I lowered myself into the forest and started to search for a good spot to morph back to my regular self, I heard Ethan shout, "Fauna! Fauna! Are you out here?"

He's about half a mile away from me, so I just made myself comfortable on a tree branch and morphed back to my human shape; I then leaped off and landed fifty feet away. Once on the ground I ran to Ethan at my vampiric speed, but as soon as I was within a one hundred foot radius I slowed down to a regular human sprint. I quietly appeared behind Ethan and covered his eyes with my cold hands. "Right behind you, love."

He jumped up a few inches into the air and whipped around to face me. The second he saw me he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me into him. "I'm _so_ sorry about my grandfather. I don't know what's wrong with him!"

"It's okay," I told him with a soothing voice.

Ethan pulled away from me a little bit to look me in the face. "No, it's not! He called you a whore, Fauna! You are certainly not a whore! And he called your grandmother a whore! Where did he even get that?"

Ethan was about to go on a rant so I quieted his lips with my lips. When we parted I said, "All is forgiven, Ethan. It doesn't make me like your grandfather anymore than I do now, which is too bad since I know that he adores me so much."

Ethan laughed and smiled. "I really am sorry about what he told you."

I back up at Ethan, "It's okay. Lets just forget about it."

"Okay." As we started to walk back to the Wilkes Mansion Ethan asked me, "Where we you all day?"

I was silent for a moment and said, "I just needed to run for a while; it makes me feel better."

"You sure ran for a long time." He replied a little questioningly.

I bit my bottom lip in thought; I don't want to lie to Ethan. "I didn't run the whole time." Which is true, I flew too.

Ethan just smiled at me.

When we were a twenty-minute walk away from the Wilkes Mansion a horrible odor flew into my nose; it almost made me choke from shock! And when we were in the mansion the stench didn't get any better. It's so rancid that I want to just give up this whole human charade and stop breathing for the rest of eternity. "Do you smell that?" I coughed out to Ethan.

Ethan took a long sniff of the air while he opened the back door. "I smell something sweet. What do you smell?"

_Great, he smells me._ "Something not very pleasant."

Ethan took another long sniff once we were both inside and told me, "I don't smell anything bad. What are you smelling?"

Reluctantly, I took a long, painful inhale and told him, "Something similar to... to a—" Before I could finish my sentence Ethan's grandfather walked into the room wearing a smirk wider than his face and a tall, older man.

"Hello, Fauna." His eyes flickered to Ethan. "Ethan."

Ethan gave him a very cold look while he said, "Fauna, have you met my good old friend Thomas Greyback?"

I took another long, silent sniff and realized the scent was coming from William's friend. "I don't believe I have." I replied as nicely as I could.

Thomas had the same look on his face that I have: a disgruntled expression because of something in the air, in his case something is just way too sweet. I started to walk over to the lengthy man and he started to walk towards me. It only took three steps for him to reach the middle of the space between us whereas it took me seven fast ones. I stuck my hand out the same time he did and we shared a handshake that would crush a human's hand. My eyes searched every exposed body part of his while his eyes searched mine; we both came to the same conclusion at the same time, neither of us had been bitten. I gulped while a flash of fear flickered in my eyes and a flash of excitement flashed in his. Even though he only looks about sixty years old he's really more around ninety, which means that he has had **plenty** experience fighting off vampires that were bitten and real, pure vampires. Where I on the other hand have **never** dealt with a werewolf that was bitten, let alone a real one! If my dead, still heart could beat it would be palpitating.

I shivered while his rough, aged voice replied, "It's nice to meet you."

I gulped and hoped that my fear was just internal, but by the look on William's face it's apparent that it looks like I'm about to crap my pants. Thank goodness that I can't, because honestly, I think if I could I would have. My voice remained at its usual musical tone. "It's nice to meet you as well." I then let go and pulled my hand out of his grasp. I quickly walked over to Ethan and pulled him up to his room I tried to ignore William's laugh while Ethan asked me,

"What's wrong, Fauna?"

I pushed him into his room and slammed the door behind me. I locked every lock I could find on his door with my trembling hands and asked him, "There doesn't happen to be any steel doors I could put up in replacement for your glass ones, are there?"

"Of course not!" Ethan shouted in surprise. "Fauna, what's going on?"

I turned around to see him right behind me. Ethan went to unlock the door, but I pushed him against the wall with enough strength that he can't go anywhere but not enough to hurt him. I gulped again and said a little slower than usual due to my current state. "Believe it or not, Ethan, but there are more dangerous things out there than me."

"What are you talking about?" He was sweating confusion.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Just give me a chance."

I sighed and closed my eyes; a minute later I opened them. "Please, Ethan, just trust me on this."

"On what?" He laughed. He didn't think anything was funny; he's just confused.

I stared him right in the eyes and made sure that his favorite shades of blue are there. "Thomas Greyback is not a man to mess with—"

"What would I possibly do to an old man?"

My jaw clenched up. I talked through my teeth when I told him, "Just promise me you won't do or say anything to make him upset."

"Okay," Ethan shrugged. "I promise."

"Thank you." I smiled and let my face and grip relax. Before Ethan could add anything I gently pressed my lips onto his. We kissed for a few minutes before Ethan pulled away for air.

"Why don't you ever let me french you?" He breathed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

**A/N:** I don't recall ever saying Ethan's eye color in previous chapters, so if I did and I change the color here please do leave a comment saying which chapter and I will fix my error. And sorry that this chapter is so short, but I promise that the next one will be longer.

**Chapter 26:**

I placed my hands on his chest to put a little distance between us, "What?"

He blushed a little and turned his head away from me. I had to fight off the urge to sink my teeth into his throat while he said, "Why don't you ever let me French kiss you?"

I smiled at him and nuzzled my nose into his neck. I took in a deep breathe of his sweet smelling, warm blood and whispered, "Because you're much more fragile than you know."

Ethan gently placed his hands on either side of my head and had me look into his gorgeous green eyes. "What are you hiding from me?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Ethan—"

"Fauna, no. Honestly, what is it you don't feel like you can tell me?"

I gave him a dumb look. "If I felt like I could tell you—"

"Fauna!" The sudden sound of his loud voice made me jump up an inch; I've never seen Ethan angry like this before. Sure, we've yelled at each other before, but he's actually mad at me on his own now.

I softly pushed him back into the wall and walked over to his balcony. Well, it felt like walking, but I know I moved too fast for Ethan's human eyes to register. I made myself comfortable on the right railing and told him, "Some secrets are meant to actually be kept, Ethan."

He is shocked and angry. He is shocked since he didn't see me move and he is angry since he's out of the loop. "Fauna, I love you. There's nothing you can't tell me! I'll **always **accept you!"

Well if that's the case then you should know that for some sick and twisted reason I love Tom, but don't worry honey because I'm starting to love you! Oh, and that I killed a man this morning! And I should probably inform you that I'm a vampire. That last one seems the most important. "It's not an individual secret."

"What?"

I sighed and stared at the floor. "This secret doesn't belong just to me."

He gave me an impatient look while he walked up to me. "I don't understand—"

I looked into his eyes, and for just half a second, _half a second_, I revealed my butterscotch eyes that had red specs in them. Right after that half a second they turned back to blue. "That's the way it's meant to be. You really already know more than you should." I then raced over to his door, unlocked it, and leaped down the stairs all under two seconds. As Ethan's door squeaked open I heard him softly gasp and run as fast as he can out of his room to look for me. He was stunned to see me at the bottom of all the stairs. I smiled up at him charmingly and slowly turned around and walked away, gently swinging my hips in the process. I could taste his teenage hormones in the air.

I smirked when he called out my name longingly, "Fauna, love…."

"Yes?" I called back up as I neared the kitchen.

"My bed is _really _comfortable—"

"Ethan!" His mother angrily shouted from the living room.

I started laughing really hard when he blushed and yelled, "Sorry mom." Still laughing, I exited using the back door and hung out in their garden to get some fresh air.


	27. Frustrating Friday

**Chapter 27: Frustrating Friday **

Ethan's mom, Angela, and I are putting up Easter decorations in the back yard where their party will be held at and inside of the house. Ethan's mom was decorating the first floor while Angela and I put up the decorations outside; I'm doing the areas that are harder to reach and Angela is doing the regular human work. "Where's Ethan?" I asked her after ten minutes of silence.

"He's in the library."

I was silent for a minute before saying, "Why?"

She let out a beautiful, whimsical laugh. "To read. What else would he be doing there?"

I laughed along with her and couldn't believe that she's not a vampire. She's so damn beautiful that she surely would be the most beautiful creature on the planet if she were bitten.

"You know," she stared up. My vision is focused on her pink lips, "my dad and grandpa think you're a vampire."

I laughed, "Tell me something I don't know."

She smiled wide; showing me all her straight, white teeth. "Brian just thinks you're hot."

I laughed more.

"But mom, Ethan and I think you're a Jumper."

I stopped laughing. "What?"

"A Jumper. That's what Ethan's been studying these last couple of days. He says you keep being next to him and then a second later you're on the other side of the house. He told me that just last night he was alone on his balcony and then you were suddenly sitting on the railing nearest him." She took a minute to blush, "You know, grandpa has been locking your door from the outside every night so you can't get to Ethan, but it seems that you have no problem reaching him."

I started laughing again.

"So," she sighed, "which one of us is right? I won't tell anyone."

I raised my right eyebrow at her. "You're absolutely sure that one of you is right?"

She gave me a curious look, "Are we wrong?"

"Two of you are."

She smirked, "Which two?"

I smirked back at her. "That's something you'll have to figure out on your own." I then leaped over to the other side of the grape overhang faster than her eyes can register, but slow enough for her to see that I didn't "jump" there. I smiled down at her while I continued hanging up the little paper Easter lamps.

"Fauna!" Ethan called from the living room, "Fauna! Where are you?"

The back door that's apart of the kitchen is open, so I ran that way and "suddenly" appeared in front of Ethan. I settled myself on a smaller couch in the room in between William and his friend Thomas. "Right here, my love."

Ethan turned into a puddle; he smiled lovingly at me and his eyes softened. "I uh…. I read this book about Jumpers—"

"Well you wasted your time, boy!" William shouted.

"Grandpa—"

"You did, though." I softly spoke.

Everyone there gave me a shocked and somewhat scared look. Everyone except for Angela; she smiled excitingly at me. "Well, uh…. Then what should I look up?"

"Nothing." I told him while William shouted,

"Vampires, boy! Look up those freaks!"

I wanted to snap my head towards him and glare. Instead I peacefully replied, "How about werewolves?" Thomas and William shifted their weight uncomfortably. "I heard that they're pretty interesting." Thomas quietly growled at me, so I flashed him my right fang and hid it just as fast as it was shown. "But I'm curious to learn about Jumpers." I smiled warmly at Ethan and told him, "I love the way your voice sounds."

"I bet you'd love his blood too!" William screeched and threw his cane at Ethan. The random sharp edge that got Ethan last time cut his right leg this time. He shouted in pain while I jumped up and landed right next to him too fast for anyone to see, except for the growling Thomas.

Ethan was on the ground cussing at his grandfather while I helped him up and led him up to the medicine room up stairs where Angela took care of him. Once they were settled there I leaped off of the top stair and landed by the door to the large living room. The second I got inside of the room I snapped my teeth an inch in front of William's face. Thomas stood, ready to morph, but I angrily told them both in my shaky, somewhat scared voice, "Why do you keep making him bleed near me if you know what I am?"

My eyes turned black, my nails became daggers, and my fangs were dripping venom. William almost crapped his pants as he told me, "I just want him to see you for what you are!"

I pushed Thomas back down onto the couch and shouted at William, "You stupid old man! You think by making him bleed out in front of me will _**save**_ him from me?"

They were both silent. I backed up and calmed down a bit. My breath taking human features came out as I told him, "I don't know what my grandmother did to _you_, but that's in the past. Right now is the present, you _**freak**_," I paused to allow the words sink into his old mind, so he can see how it feels. "And I would not, I **will **not allow anything bad happen to Ethan. All right? Now get off my case, because I have no problem killing you." With that said I left the room and went up stairs to check up on Ethan, telling myself the whole way that his blood is poison so I won't be tempted to drink him.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Again, teehee. The last two have been short, but important.


	28. Not the Best Day of My Life

**Chapter 28: Not the Best Day of My Life**

The thick scent of sweet blood in the air made me shiver behind the door of the medicine room before I walked in and asked Ethan if he's okay. "Yeah." He smiled, "But where did you go?"

I looked down and stared at the floor while I blushed as much as possible, which really isn't that much. "I yelled at your grandfather for hurting you."

Ethan smiled at me.

I smiled back.

Angela smiled and left the room.

I nervously scratched the back of my neck and wished that Angela didn't leave her bleeding brother with a hungry vampire. "So uh… How do you feel?"

"Angela stopped the bleeding," he smiled, "But my cut still hurts. Could you kiss it and make it better?" He smirked.

_If I say yes I might drink him, but if I say no then he'll know what I am. _I smiled and walked over to him. I sat down by his injured leg and softly ran the tip of my right finger over his new wound and smirked as he shivered from my cold touch. I ran my finger down his healing cut and kissed it. I heard his thundering heart beat while my lips lingered. I daydreamed of biting him and draining him. But that would cause him so much pain… I could snap his neck and drain him – what am I thinking? I would never, **never** hurt Ethan! "I" – _am starting_ _to _– "love you." I mumbled against his skin and gently kissed it again.

"I love you too." Ethan replied and placed his hands on both sides of my face. He leaned down and guided my lips to his. We both sighed through our noses before our lips conjoined our bodies. We kissed like this for two minutes before I pulled away so Ethan can get some air. I swallowed all of my venom and forced out the scent of Ethan's blood away from my nose before I gently pressed my lips against his again, but this time my lips are slightly open. He was so shocked that he didn't know what to do, so I slipped my tongue into his mouth and smirked against his lips. I sat up a bit straighter and ran my hand up his chest from underneath his shirt. My cold skin against his was almost too much for him, especially when my hand rested over the skin above his pounding heart. I realized his body's reaction is not really a good one so I started to take my hand away from him, but he slammed it down with both of his. He pulled his lips and tongue away from mine and panted out, "Just a little bit longer."

"No," I whispered and slid my hand out from underneath his. My hand was at the bottom of his shirt when Ethan added, "Please, Fauna. I'll do anything. _**Anything**_."

My hand stopped moving away from him. I gently placed the pads of my fingers onto his flat, defined belly while placing my lips next to his left ear. "Stop trying to figure out who I am. Stop trying to figure out _what_ I am. Stop studying what I can and can't do," I paused for a moment so Ethan can absorb my terms, "and I will touch you again. Deal?"

"Deal," Ethan eagerly answered.

I gave him a crooked smirk and slowly took of his shirt.

His heart was ready to jump out of his chest. I put my icy hands underneath his arms, picked him up, spun around one hundred and eighty degrees and placed him onto the counter. Ethan seemed shocked, but he didn't care. All he cares about right now is my cold hands on his warm body. I kissed him all along his jaw line and neck while my cold hands explored his back and chest. This went on for half an hour before I pulled myself away from a shivering Ethan. "Wait!" He said as loud as he could as I pulled away from him and opened the door. "Please, just a few more minutes."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "No." I then picked him up and a second later we were in the bathroom that's apart of his room.

"Why not?" He asked as I sat him down on the counter in there and put the heat on a little more than he likes. I then pulled the knob out a little bit so that the shower will start.

"Because you'd die."

"I don't mind—"

"But I do." I cut him off, "Now why don't you get undressed and hop into the shower?"

Ethan smirked at me while I walked towards the door to leave, "My hands are really cold, could you help me?"

I rolled my eyes. "No." I then left the bathroom and walked over to his walk in closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans, boxers, and a white shirt for him and walked back into the bathroom so I could place them onto the counter. "I thought you'd like some warmer clothes." I told him while I walked back in and placed them on the counter. I then squatted to pick up his discarded clothes off of the floor.

"Thanks," Ethan responded while I turned around to pick up his boxers. When I lifted my head to reply I saw a very gorgeous, naked Ethan. My eyes quickly scanned his body before I could turn away. I was about to until my eyes found something they liked below his waist. I gasped and Ethan smirked. "It's nice and warm in here, you know."

I gulped and looked him in the eyes, "Perhaps we should keep it that way."

He frowned. "But don't you want to be warm too?"

I sighed and got up. While I left his bathroom I told him, "Yes," _more than anything_, "but you being warm is more important than me being warm."

It's Sunday now, Easter Sunday, and dinner is going to be ready in twenty minutes. I'm wearing a flattering black tube top dress that ends a few inches after my knee. It contrasts perfectly with my pale, pale skin. Right below my bust is a strip of Ethan's favorite shade of blue that gives off a slimming effect that shows off my curves even more. I ignored the sexist comments, dirty thoughts, and pretended not to feel violated while Ethan showed me off to everyone there.

Tom and Stacy showed up just as we were sitting down on the far side of the long table in their backyard underneath the overhang of grapes. I glared at her for two seconds before I focused on the man I hate to love. He's wearing a bowling hat, tan slacks, brown shoes, and a bright blue shirt that matches exactly with the blue in my dress, my blue heels, and the blue feather clip in my hair. I can tell that his wide, fun loving smile that shows off all his perfectly straight, white teeth is fake. My eyes traveled upwards to his perfect, sharp nose and to his handsome, dark brown eyes and the little crinkles around his eyes because of his beautiful smile and – what am I doing? I hate Tom! I hate him! I hate him! I HATE him! Ugh! Well, I _**should**_ hate him anyways.

"Hey, Tom! Stacy!" Ethan shouted excitedly and waved them over.

I turned my head to the right and roughly whispered, "What are you doing?"

Ethan smiled at me, "I invited them, so shouldn't they sit near us?"

A flash of anger showed in my eyes for only a second. "Why would you invite them?" Underneath the table I saw Ethan press down on his left sleeve and I saw the outline of a slightly glowing Dark Mark. "Oh," I mumbled, "I forgot about all of that… Voldemort stuff."

I was about to ask Ethan why he would sell his soul to that charming devil, but Ethan said, "Please, have a seat." To them while friendlily pointing to the two chairs across from us. Tom pulled out a chair for Stacy and gently pushed her in before he sat down himself.

I glared at Stacy while she checked out Ethan. When she saw me she shivered and shifted closer to Tom. Tom smiled at her and draped his left arm around her shoulders. My dead, granite heart shattered. He knows how much pain his little actions cause me, so why can't I cause him pain? I stuck the tip of my right heel into the front of his left ankle. Tom's eyes widened a bit but quickly went back to the way they were; he will never show or admit to any kind of pain. "You have a lovely home, Ethan." Tom calmly spoke while I continued to stab at him with my right stiletto heel. I dug my heel in half a centimeter more and smelt blood. I smirked evilly at Tom for just a second before I placed both of my feet back onto the ground.

"Thank you, Tom." Ethan replied, not sure if he should have called him "Voldemort" or "my lord".

Dinner started appearing on the empty platters all around the table, everyone sat down, and Mr. Wilkes, Ethan's father, stood up and said a short speech that I ignored. Ten more minutes passed before a dish filled with steaks was passed down to us. Ethan, Tom, and Stacy took a medium cooked steak while I picked the one closest to raw. Even though I went hunting last night – I drained a whole bear! – smelling Tom's blood… I've had his blood many, many times before; I've even taken it twice! But I love him, and because of that his blood is the hardest to ignore.

Ethan gave me a weird look while I passed the plate on and started cutting into my bloody steak. _Someone has trouble blending in._ Tom joked in his mind while smirking knowingly at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and responded with, _No, someone has trouble with not draining you._

He was quiet for a moment. _You wouldn't do that in public._

_I have once before._

The night of the dogfight flooded his memory and he cringed. "Are you okay?" Stacy asked him.

"Yes, my love." He replied with a smile.

I fought back the urge to ring her neck. _'My love?' _I questioned him and held Ethan's hand. _You don't know what love is. It's wrong for you to lead her on like that._

_You're one to talk! _He laughed within his mind.

_I'm starting to love Ethan! I will be forever cursed to you, you ass! But I'm trying to; I'm starting to leave you._

Tom laughed out loud creating a few seconds of weird looks cast his way. _Leave me? We both no you never will be able to do that, you're already to addicted. _

_I hate you._

_I hate you too, but you're beautiful and useful._

_You're poison and you're breaking me apart from the inside out._

_Oh please, _he chuckled, _you're invincible; nothing can break you._

_Only you._

_Only me? _He smiled.

_Don't get too worked up, Lucifer—_

_Ouch. _The laugh in his psyche was booming._ I'm the devil now?_

_You've always been that._

_And how do you figure that?_

_Because you steal souls! You've stole the souls of people who considered you a friend! You stole Ethan's! You've stolen __**my**__ soul! _I screamed within my mind. _You stole it from me! You're the one who kept making me love you! And damn it! I'm stuck now! I'll forever belong to you! I hate you, Tom Riddle! Why don't you just go and die?_

_Because, _he laughed, _you'll just save me at the last second._

I screamed higher than a vela; it almost pierced Tom's mental senses. _Calm down, Fauna!_

_Don't tell me what to do! You don't own me! _I told him in the same loud, angry voice.

_That's not what you just told me—_

_I hate you! _If I could sweat, believe me, now would be the time.

_I love you._

_What?_

Three minutes passed before either us said anything.

_I love you._

_You're, you're joking, aren't you?_

He laughed. _No, I'm lying. _

I started choking on a piece of steak. Not that it would affect me, I could just stop breathing and it would fix itself, but I need an excuse to get up and leave the table. I coughed out something about water and speedily left the table. Ethan was going to follow me, but I gently pushed him back into his seat and made my way inside of the Wilkes Mansion. Once inside I ran upstairs to the first bathroom I found. My eyes stung and they turned to their natural color, liquid butterscotch. I coughed out the piece of steak that I was choking on and was so distracted by the feelings in my eyes that I ignored Angela's quiet arrival. With a thick, older book in her hands, she looked at me with concern and said, "I thought vampires are physically incapable of crying."


	29. Oh Shit!

Chapter 29: SHIT

**A/N: **So here's another short but important chapter for ya'll. Review! Review! Review! And I'll post a longer chapter. :D

**Chapter 29: Oh Shit!**

I wiped my eyes and replied, "The more blood we have the more human we are."

"But you only had a bloody steak."

I turned my head to the left and smiled at her, "Thanks for cooking that one, by the way."

She laughed, "I wouldn't say _cooked_."

I laughed too. "I drained a bear last night too, you know, so I wouldn't put so many more people in any more danger than they're already in." She was about to ask me what I meant, but I added, "No one is safe around a vampire. Not even other vampires."

Angela gulped.

"I won't kill you."

She smiled. "Ethan told me about a few days ago, when you told him to stop searching for what you are—"

I rolled my eyes angrily, "And he asked you to do it for him?"

She laughed, "He is a Slytherin."

I laughed along with her. "Good point."

Angela smiled widely at me flashing off all her perfect white teeth. "I won't tell anyone."

I smiled back. "Thanks."

I stared at her body while she told me, "Ethan asked me what you are this morning and I told him a beautiful women."

I snapped out of my trance and smiled at her.

"I told him to get off of your back because you'll tell him what he wants to know when you're ready. He asked me if I could give him a hint and I told him, 'she sucks'." Angela winked and placed the book down on the counter by the sink. "He asked me with a smirk, 'what does she suck' and I told him 'not what you want her to' and we both laughed about it for ten minutes."

I started laughing harder but immediately stopped when Angela hugged me. It's one thing to see the most beautiful human in the world, but it's a completely different story when you're holding them. Why does this even matter? I'm straight! Right? "Uhm…"

"I won't tell my family what you are, especially not my grandfather or Ethan."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome. Just to me a favor?"

I pulled away to look her in the eyes, "Of course."

"Don't tell him about Tom."

Not a second passed before I almost shouted, "What?"

"Ethan loves you a lot, and I know you care for him or else you would have drank him already. But I know that you love Tom more than Ethan, and if Ethan if knew… if he ever learned that you and Tom are… that there's something there, and that Tom abuses you so, I don't know what he would do."

"How do you know all this?" I asked her while letting go of her and taking a few steps backwards.

She smirked. "You said that you don't want _Ethan_ studying you, not me."

I rolled my eyes and replied, "I forgot that this whole family was in Slytherin."

She laughed and responded, "I thought vampires never forget anything."

"We don't," I sighed and started for the door, "but Tom makes me _so _close to human. I hate that it's him that does that to me; I wish it could be Ethan – I really do feel something strong for Ethan! – I just… I'm just, I'm already waist deep in Hell with Tom, you know?"

Angela frowned at me. "Do what you need to do, honey, just don't hurt my brother."

I spun around shocked, "I would **never** hurt Ethan!" I then angrily walked out and left the house. As I walked back towards my previous spot I realized that everyone was staring over at a scared Ethan and a shaking Thomas. Stacy was cowering behind Tom and Tom looked over at me screaming in his mind,

_How do you kill a werewolf?_

_You don't! _I screamed back, staring fearfully at Thomas, _They can only die of natural causes!_

_Then how do you fight one off?_

I gulped. _**You**__ can't._

_Then who?_

I gulped again. _Only a vampire can. _I didn't wait to hear what Tom had to say; instead I morphed into my true vampiric state and jumped the fully morphed Thomas Greyback.


	30. Revealed

**Chapter 30: Revealed  
**

I clawed into Greyback's back and shoved my heels into his back while ripping into his skin with my venom-coated teeth. He spun and flung me fifty feet backwards causing me to fly through the wall of decorative bricks. He howled in anger and screamed at me in his mind, "A pure werewolf only dies of natural causes!"

I smirked and jumped into the air, pushed myself farther by using the grape overhang and landed in front of Ethan in a protective manner. "But that's just it, isn't it?" Everyone is scared and confused, probably because they can't hear his half of the conversation.

_What are you talking about?_

I smirked at him, flashing all of my lethal teeth, "I can't kill you, but if I infect you with enough venom your heart won't know what to do. You can't become a vampire, but your heart would still stop. What's that called again?" I smirked wider, "A heart attack, right? That's a natural cause."

_You couldn't possibly have that much venom. _

I laughed at him. "Come and see for yourself." I opened my mouth wide and hissed; my hissing caused large blobs of venom to be spat onto his face. He growled at me, wiped his face, and snapped his jaws an inch away from my face. I took up this chance to sink my teeth into his shoulder; a thousand drops of toxic beauty seeped into his veins. He cried out in pain and stumbled backwards, but I held onto him with all my strength, ripping at his skin and biting everywhere I could. He stood on his hind legs, howled in horror and in pain, and ripped me off of him. He threw me with all his strength into the part of the brick wall that I haven't already damaged and leaped up into the air. He was going for the grape over hang, but he realized that he's much too heavy, so he was just going to kick off of the first object he neared, which is Tom. My eyes widened while I flew backwards; I pushed myself forward by forcing myself to almost fall on my face and claw at the ground. I pushed myself into Thomas' side before he could reach Tom causing Thomas to crash three feet into the ground. I snapped my teeth into his neck and ignored the screaming Stacy and the horrified Tom. I was about to finish off Greyback, but he rolled over and squished me into the ground, shook me off his neck, and weakly – well weak for him, but still stronger that any of the humans here – and ran to Ethan. As I climbed out of the hole he stuck me in I saw him lunge for Ethan's throat.

"No!" I shrilly screamed while squatting down and leaping out and landing right in front of Greyback. I grabbed Ethan and started to run into the forest. I swung Ethan around so that his legs are securely wrapped around my waist and that his arms are wrapped around my neck as tight as possible. "Hold on tight!" I shouted and started running so fast that I'm not sure if Ethan is going to puke or not. I would slow down, but Thomas is starting to catch up. I warned Ethan to hold on to me as if this is a hurricane and I'm his only safety – which really I am – and he told me a hurried okay. I leaped up into a tree and jumped around all the tallest stable branches available. Thomas can't climb trees in his werewolf state, especially not when he's so injured, and he defiantly won't turn back into a human to do any of this, so he's just sitting and waiting. He knows that I don't have to come down anytime soon, well, never really, but Ethan does.

I found a large branch at the very tip of a tree and placed Ethan on it. He was so scared he almost fell over, but I grabbed him and pulled him into me. I'm steady, and even if I somehow become ungraceful I will be able to save us both before one second passes. Ethan held onto me tighter than he did when I was running and leaping. I was about to ask him what he did, but I saw that he's bleeding from his arms, legs, and had a few small scratches on his face and neck. He wasn't oozing blood, it wasn't really that much, but it's still there, it's still enough for me. If I were human this wouldn't be a big deal, but I'm not human and it's just him and I up here.

Ethan realized this and shivered. He gulped; if he somehow made it out of my clutches and landed on the ground he'd be eaten by a werewolf, but if he stays up here he'll surely be drunken by a vampire. "Fauna?" He worriedly whispered.

I stiffened as my nose acknowledged his scent. I stared up at the clear blue sky and hoarsely whispered, "Your peoples savor rises today, right?"

"Uh-huh." He's terrified.

I started to shake, "Then why isn't he helping me?"

Ethan loosened his grip on me, but I automatically tightened mine on his. "Fauna, ple—"

"I would never hurt you!" I told him shrilly. _I promised your sister that I would never hurt you! _A minute later I thought, _Why does Angela even matter to me? She's not even here! _I had a flash back of earlier today when she told me, "Do what you need to do, honey, just don't hurt my brother." I smiled when I remembered her calling me honey, but I immediately pushed that out of my thoughts. _Just don't hurt my brother_ repeated itself in my mind until I heard Ethan tell me,

"Don't, don't vampires have their own God?"

"Yes." My voice sounded horrible. It's shrill and low and evil; I instantly regretted speaking. "We have a Goddess: Nyx."

"Then…" He shook within my arms, "why don't you pray to her?"

"Because," I paused and kept my eyes closed; I don't want to see his bloody form and I don't want him to see my black, hungry eyes. "She's a vampire too, she would surely tell me to go with my instincts."

We both trembled.

A few minutes of silence passed before Ethan whispered in his terrified voice, "Why aren't you eating me?"

I laughed, "Because I don't _eat_—"

"Why aren't you drinking me?"

I hate having to look at him, but I need him to take me seriously. I used my left hand to turn his head towards me and to keep his eyes locked on my face, "Because I love you." _At least I'm starting to, and I promised your sister that I would never hurt you! I am a woman of my word. _"It's a curse and a blessing, really."

His voiced cracked while I stroked his face and softly smeared his drying blood. "What, what do you mean?"

"It's a blessing for _you_ that I love you," I sighed, "because if I didn't I would have drained you by now. It's only in my nature to do so."

"And how's it a, a curse for you?"

I sighed again, "Because I want to drink you _so_ badly." I snuggled my nose into the crook of his neck. _Why am I torturing myself?_ I withdrew my nose but to only force it round his chest and left arm. "_You smell so great._" I almost cried it out. I sucked my lips into my mouth as I rubbed my face all over his bloody areas and cringed and stiffened and hated myself the whole time. "We're not supposed to be around humans even though we're born human. We're born half human and half vampire! Why aren't we allowed to be around you?" I started shaking while I kept my nose by his heart.

He placed his hands on my head and tried to move me away, but one tuna fish can't escape the jaws of a tiger shark. "Fauna, Fauna please—"

"I won't hurt you!" I yelled and sniffed at the skin above his pounding heart, "Just calm down and let me torture myself."

He whimpered.

I kept my eyes closed while I mumbled into him, "I would never hurt you, I will not hurt you. I **will** keep you safe. I love you. I love you. I love _**you**_." I shook my head into his chest to try and get closer to the source. I let out a moan that sounds like a mixture of pain and sexual frustration. "I want you so bad." I breathed.

Trying to calm himself down, Ethan jokingly asked me, "My blood or my body?

I smiled and softly spoke, "Both."

He laughed and stroked my hair while I pressed my ear against his thumping heart and my nose close to the right side of the aorta. I breathed in his scent in a slow manner that actually calmed him down. His heart rate started to go back to normal while he asked me, "Of all the times I've offered you sex, you pick now to be horny?"

I laughed with him, "I've always wanted to say yes," I sighed, "But I don't want to break any of your fragile human bones."

A little anger sparked within him, "You had sex with Tom, why not me?"

A/N: Oh no! What's gonna happen next? I guess you'll just have to review and find out! :D coughcough-reviewandi'llpostsooner-coughcough


	31. We're All Busted

**Chapter 31: We're All Busted**

"What?" I shouted shrilly.

Ethan glared at me. He's glaring at me! "Tom told us when we—"

"Who's we?" I angrily asked.

"The Slug Club minus you and Slughorn."

I felt my fangs sharpen. Which is just fantastic since I _**just **_got my appearance to calm down to its usual self. "That mother fucker!" I screamed.

Ethan continued to glare at me. "We were all hanging out in the Common Room real late, like four in the morning. We were just hanging out until Charlie started talking about sex—"

I smirked. "And you all had hot homo sex?"

"No!" Ethan shouted. "We're not freaks!"

I involuntarily thought about my confused, mixed feelings for Angela. "Just because you're gay doesn't mean you're a freak!" I shouted at him.

He rolled his eyes at me and continued talking, "he asked me how far you and I have went and I told him that all we've done is make out and Tom started laughing and shouted, 'Pick up the pace, Wilkes! I've already banged her! What's taking you so long?'" We sat there in uncomfortable silence for about a minute before Ethan continued talking. "We all just sat there and stared at Tom. He was smirking it was obvious that the whole damn scene was playing in front of his eyes. And then Charlie laughed and asked me, 'if you're not going to do her can I have a turn?'"

"I hope you told him no!" I shouted.

Still glaring at me, Ethan said, "Of course I told them all no! But they kept on insisting," he grinned his teeth, "they were speaking of you as if you're a whore! Maybe my grandpa was right, ehy?"

I slapped him so hard he almost fell out of the tree, but I caught him before he even noticed he moved. In my low, hungry voice I yelled at him, "Don't you dare, _don't you dare _speak of me like that!"

"It's hard not to!" He shouted back, "When I had to defend you for the rest of the night! I had to keep telling them to go fuck themselves instead! That you would never do any of them! Then Avery was all 'oh, do you own her now?' and since I was so angry I shouted yes! Then Avery shouted back while laughing, 'no, I'm pretty sure Tom _owns _her!' and I got up and punched him in the face!"

I'm so angry with Tom I'm shaking! "What are you leading to?" I screeched.

"That I want sex from you!"

"That's all?" I shouted back. "All the gifts, all the attention, all the nice things said and done and given have been a ruse?"

"No!" He swallowed spit and added, "I do love you, but I'm a teenage boy! I need—"

"Then just masturbate and pretend it's me! My God! Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why do you?" He roared and pushed himself away from me. I let him feel himself fall a little bit before I caught him and traded places with him; he's not against the tree and hugging it to make sure he can't fall off again. His face was turning red from anger; I had to turn my head in the other way so I won't be tempted to drink him. "Stacy was never this hard!"

"What?" I shouted and turned back around to face him.

"Stacy never denied me sex! She was always up for it! Why can't you be?"

I jumped up, bent downwards from the hips to yell in his face and shouted, "Because I'm not that brunette tramp!" I screamed in frustration and started leaping over to other branches to get down from this tree. I could just step off, but I'm much too frustrated to just take the effortless way down, I need to be able to get some of my rage out.

"Where are you going?" Ethan worriedly shouted down to me.

"Oh don't worry so much!" I shouted and stomped around. Greyback came running after me like I was hoping he would. Before Ethan got the chance to continue yelling at me Greyback lunged for me. I leaned back, squatted, and sprung up when his chest is right above me. My right hand grabbed his throat and snapped his neck while my left hand pushed him out of the air and onto the ground. I shoved my fangs into his chest and started to drain him. You'd think that since I snapped his neck he would be dead: snapped neck should equal a death, but I guess it's not natural enough. He howled with concern and he tried to get up, but since his neck is snapped he is paralyzed. It took me longer than usual to drain him, but I don't care. When you live forever nothing is long but your life.

I don't like the taste of his blood at all; it's stinky like dog and it tastes like the water from a muddy puddle. I thought about wiping the blood off of my face and teeth, but who cares if I scare Ethan? I promised Angela that I wouldn't hurt him, not scare him. I laughed devilishly and leaped up the trees while thinking, "I like being a Slytherin." I jumped up to the branch Ethan's on and saw his eyes slowly travel from the sight of Greyback's mangled, bloodless corpse to the blood stains on the trees because of his blood dripping off of me, then to me in my vampiric from. Ethan let out a silent scream at the sight of my midnight black hair, my blood red eyes, my venom and blood dripping, long, sharp fangs, and my paper white, toned, slender body. My dress has multiple rips in it and my shoes, well; I lost my shoes a long time ago.

"You, you look different." He squeaked.

"Every vampire looks scarier in their vampiric state." I smirked and threw him over my shoulder. I jumped off of the tree and decided half way down to morph into a bat. I didn't morph back until the screaming Ethan was about to hit the ground; I caught him right before he would have touched the ground and sprinted back to the Wilkes Mansion. I sat him on the table and ran back with my vampiric speed to get Greyback's body; I grabbed it and ran back to the Wilkes Mansion. Once there, I threw the corpse in front of William Wilkes and said, "Let go of the past, old man, or it's bound to repeat itself." My eyes flickered to Ethan while I looked William straight in the eyes.

He gulped and peed his pants.

I smiled wide so he can see all my blood stained teeth: the blood of his friend, his best friend. I then shoved all of my thoughts about what Ethan told me into Tom's mind. Tom too is afraid. I then shook my head, shivered, and was my usual, gorgeous self. I grabbed Tom's wand since he's the closest person to me – I left my wand upstairs – and fixed everything up. I then preformed sleeping and memory spells so that everyone except for Tom, Ethan, and William will forget about what happened here. Now that it's only Tom and Ethan awake I summoned my wand from the room I was staying in; it came flying out of the open doors that lead to the balcony and into my hand. I gave Tom his wand back and walked arrogantly over to Ethan. I gave him an inch of space between us before I said, "I'm going to go pack up my clothes. Should I leave my underwear for you, you perverted asshole or can I take those? You know I don't want to ruin your jacking off fun." I sneered and quickly walked back into the house. Once I got inside I sprinted up to my room, packed all of my things and left the _outfit _I was going to wear tonight for Ethan. I then "appeared" in front of Ethan again and whispered sexily in his ear, "You know, I was going to have sex with you tonight, or at least _touch_ you, but you have horrible timing to come clean." I took a step backwards and slapped him. I then walked over to Tom and glared at him. "You're more of a monster than I am." I slapped him too and apperated back home.


	32. Gullibility

A/N: So here's another short but important chapter for ya'll. I'm too tired to proof read, so please don't be shy about correcting me.

**Chapter 32: Gullibility**

I sighed as I entered my home and heard my grandmother shout, "Fauna, is that you?"

"Yeah," I bitterly replied and left my suitcases by the front door. I walked into the living room and crashed on a large couch.

"I thought you weren't coming home this week, and what's that smell?"

"I wasn't and I don't know."

"Then why are you here now?" She asked and walked over to me from her place at the T.V; she was fixing a loose wire.

"Because I dumped Ethan."

"What?" she shouted, "Why? He's such a nice boy! And he's so handsome!"

I rolled my eyes and stared out the window to the front yard. "Because he only wanted to get in my pants. I told him no and after a while he like snapped and let a lot of things spill, grandma, a lot of hurtful things."

"Oh honey," she brushed my bangs out of my eyes, "I'm sor—" She gasped in horror before she finished her sentence. She stumbled backwards and screamed at me, "What have you done?"

"What?" I yelled back in a confused voice and jumped up. She sprinted up the stairs to the nearest bathroom to grab a mirror and sprinted back down to me. She thrusted it in my face so I can see my blood red eyes mixed with the color of Greyback's fur.

"You, you drank a werewolf?" I've never seen her so angry.

"It was trying to kill Ethan!"

Grandma almost exploded with anger, "YOU DRANK THOMAS GREYBACK?"

"He was going after Ethan! He was going to end up seriously injuring everyone there! I saved like fifty people, grandma!"

"I DON'T CARE!" She bellowed in the same vela like screech I used with Tom earlier, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO?"

"Grandma—" I started to try to calm her down, but she cut me off.

"HE WASN'T JUST A WEREWOLF, FAUNA!" She screamed and threw the mirror down. Stomping around the room, not caring if she stepped on the glass – it doesn't hurt us – she shouted, "HE WAS A SPECIAL ONE, FAUNA! WHAT IF HIS FAMILY COMES AFTER YOU? FORGET HIS FAMILY, WHAT IF YOU GOT HIS GIFT?"

I shuddered at the thought of his pack coming after me. "What gift?" I asked in a low, slow, melodic tune.

Still very upset, grandma told me, "He can take other peoples gifts, Fauna. Not only that, but he can keep them **forever** or give them back or give them away!"

_I don't see how this is so bad. _For the next two hours I got lectured, yelled at, and hit by grandma. She told me to get out of her sight so she can calm down after she was done with yelling at me and I went straight to Tom's room in the orphanage. For the first hour I ran, but after that I morphed into my little bat self and speedily flew there. I flew into his open window and morphed back to my regular self. Tom jumped from shock and glared at me.

"I had a hell of a time covering everything up for you."

I smirked, "How's Ethan? I hope he's not going to spread the word." I showed my fangs to Tom for a moment and then hid them again.

"No," he glared at me, "but Stacy completely forgot about everything and ended up hitting on Ethan quite a bit. I could lose her you know!"

I laughed, rolled my eyes, and made myself comfortable on his bed. "Like you even care about her."

Still glaring at me, Tom retorted, "I need her just for the rest of the year, to at least be a close friend. I can't lose my connection with her father!"

I grew angrier. "Well, if she broke up with you her father would still like you. You didn't wrong his little girl so why would he have any hard feelings for the poor little orphan boy who is amazingly talented?"

"Fauna, you don't understand—!"

"Enough!" I shouted and jumped off of his bed; I landed right in front of him. "I just got lectured by my grandmother for two hours straight! I'm tired of being told what to do and how I screwed it all up! I'm not here to hear more from you!"

"Then what are you here for?" Tom shouted at me.

I glared at him and told him about the high possibility that I have taken Greyback's power and the other possibility of being tracked down by a pack of angry werewolves. Tom didn't care about the angry werewolves, but he was incredibly hopeful about the powers.

He brought me into a tight hug and whispered tenderly in my right ear, "Have I told you recently that I need you?" He kissed my forehead while I felt like melting in his arms.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I know," he whispered back and stroked my hair.

A/N: DON'T JUST SIT THERE! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!... Pwease?


	33. Back At Hogwarts

**Chapter 33: Back At Hogwarts**

So my whole family is very angry with me, except for Gerard. He thinks I was being noble and courageous. I rolled my eyes and argued with them every day and night until vacation was over and I got to apperate to King's Cross. I met Lynda at the front of the station and we got onto the Hogwarts Express together. Once we found an empty compartment I bitterly and angrily told her about everything, about Ethan, about Tom, and about Thomas Greyback.

"So," she started, "do you have his powers?"

"I don't know." I replied and blankly stared out the window. I leaned back into the seat, crossed my right leg over my right knee, and folded my arms into my chest. "I haven't taken any powers from my family members, but at the same time I didn't want to take them."

"That would be cool to be able to though."

I shot her a surprised look, "To steal from my family? I'm pretty sure I've disappointed them enough, thanks."

"That's not what I meant!" She leaned in towards me, "I just mean like every once in a while – with his permission of course – you could like use Gerard's power and go into the future or into the past. Just for one day."

I shrugged and gazed out the window again. "I guess so."

"You know," she leaned back, "since you told Tom about this he'll probably expect you to use it for him."

"So what?" I spat.

"If you can take others powers…"

"I wouldn't take anything from him!" I shouted.

She looked at me shocked. "That's not what I was going for. He's gonna expect you to take other peoples powers, other creatures powers. He's going to have you give them to other Death Eaters."

"Why would I do that?" I asked Lynda angrily.

She shrugged, "I'm just saying that he has you wrapped around his fingers, Fauna. It's not healthy."

Glaring, I retorted, "Since when has health mattered to those who are technically dead?"

Lynda looked at my cold expression and then deliberately looked at my chest as if she's staring at my heart. "Yeah, I guess you are."

My eyes snapped open. "That was low."

She flashed me a crooked grin. "You're obsessed with him, you know. You've become so dependent on him. You do actually need to get by, don't you?"

Growing angrier, I told her, "He makes me feel human, Lynda. You don't understand how great that is."

"What's so great about being human?"

"The mortality! The weakness! The fact that you know that if someone likes you they like _you_, not your cursed body or the way your scent plays with their emotions or anything like that." I sighed, "You wouldn't understand unless you were turned, Lynda, and I won't let any vampire bite you so I guess you'll never understand."

With concerned eyes she stared at mine. "Has it ever occurred to you that Tom is mortal?"

"Of course," I responded a little bitterly. "He's a human, of course he is."

"No," she gave me a dumb look, "what I mean is that one day he's going to die."

"Of cou—" I involuntarily stopped my fake breathing. Three minutes passed before I could talk. "No, it hasn't."

"What are you going to do when he dies? When _I_ die?"

"I, I, I don't know." I hunched forward like I was going to throw up and placed my head in my hands. "I just… I guess I've always just thought that _**you**_ would never die, that you would never leave."

Lynda stayed silent; she knows I need some time.

"I… I won't bite you! You wouldn't even be able to be a cool vampire if I did, those who are bitten are only half as strong: they don't get the extra powers, just the inhuman strength and the immortality. And even if they did get all that I would never damn you to this cursed life!"

She got up and sat down by me. He gently hugged me while saying, "I figure that I've got a hundred more years here, we magical folk live longer lives than usual you know."

I sniffled and wished that I could cry.

"So don't worry about that yet, okay? You've got a lot of time too. After I'm gone you'll find someone else or you'll just start hanging out with other vampires like your parents do."

I looked at her and said, "Did you know that it took my grandma a thousand years before she got herself… unhooked from humans? And that my dad's mom still has this attraction to mortal men?"

"No," she smiled at me, "I didn't know any of that. But what I do know is that Tom is limited too. Why don't you ditch me and go to the Slug Club compartment. I'll go hang with the other Prefects."

"Okay." I smiled while we got up; she went right and I went left. I continued walking at a human pace to the Slug Club compartment. Once there I saw that Stacy is nowhere to be found, so I sat down next to Tom. Ethan gave me a bad look and Slughorn greeted me with a hello.

"Hello, professor." I smiled and subconsciously leaned towards Tom.


	34. Chapter 34

_She runs through the woods screaming and searching, fumbling and fearful. She runs through the forest with death at her heels and it's breath on her neck._

_She runs through the forest with hopes of savior, but not for her, never for her. She runs to Heaven with Hell in her arms; she runs from Hell with no Heaven in her future._

_She runs from the darkness and into the light, but she already picked the apple, she already took the bite; it's much too late to be saved, she has no chance._

_She runs from the worst, she hopes she's not cursed. She holds him tight and turns her head to check._

_She runs from the forbidden, she runs to the permitted; neither of which will be accomplished. She can never leave; she can never tear out her suture._

_She breaks into Heaven but is thrown back out. She's only here to drop him off even though she knows that there is no romance._

_Why does she save him? He would never do this for her._

_Why does she care at all? He never did._

_Why does she fight them? He would laugh and leave._

_Why is she trying? Her vision is blurred._

_Why is she exposing them all? Her fate is with a kid._

_Why is she loosing even though they're dead? Her heart is on his sleeve._


	35. It Says Pleasure In Your Preview

**A/N:** This chapter has a bit of a lime at the end. )

**Chapter 35: **_**It Says Pleasure In Your Preview **_

It's Thursday in our first week back and it's just been announced that there wasn't a spring dance before we left for holiday because we're having one this Saturday night from six PM to eleven PM. I think that that's a bit odd, but I am still hopeful that Tom will ask me to go with him. I read the minds of the other hopeful young girls – news just got out about Tom and Stacy's break up – and I laughed even though I'm probably just as pathetic as them. I walked down to the dungeons after accompanying Lynda to dinner in the Great Hall and snuck up to the boys' dormitories. I slipped into Tom's dorm and quietly crossed through the shadows. Before this year I hated that the Slytherin area is always dark no matter what time of year it is or how it is outside, not that the weather really matters, we're under the Black Lake! We can't have any windows! I walked being Orion so quietly and quickly that he didn't even notice me. I "suddenly" appeared to Tom's right and said, "Hey."

He jumped up and turned his head to look at me. "What are you doing here?" He bitterly asked.

I frowned. "I can't visit you?"

He rolled his eyes at me and retorted, "What do you want?"

His blood rushed up to my cheeks – he cringed a bit at this since he knows it's his – and I said, "There's a dance this weekend."

We were both silent for a moment. "What about it?" He mumbled.

I frowned again. "Well uh, Lynda is going with Cody and I don't want to go with any of my other friends… and I just can't go with Lynda and Cody you know…"

Tom just stood there.

I grew more irritated. I gave him a stupid look for three seconds before saying in a rushed and quite voice so only he would catch it, "I want to go with you."

"Oh," he mumbled while Charlie stood up, stretched and sighed.

"Fauna,"

"Yes, Charlie?" I politely replied. My eyes flickered over to him and stayed there.

He blushed and I licked my lips. His eyes wore a smirk when the saw my tongue moving at the pace that I forgot to make vampiric. "I don't have a date yet either."

Orion popped up from his bed and said, "Nor do I!"

I sighed through my nose and tuned back to Tom. "I don't dance." He told me before I could say anything.

I took two steps closer to him so that we're only an inch apart. My eyes are innocent and sad while my chest is proud and in a flaunting mood. "After all of the things that I've done for you?" I whispered in a sad but serene tone. "I've risked exposing myself, I've shown you your future countless times whenever you wanted, and I've even dated who you wanted me to." I brushed a few loose hairs out of his faceand tucked them behind his left ear. "Not only that, but I've _given _myself to you **and** have disappointed my family in order to protect you. But you can't dance for me? Just for a few hours?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

I pressed him up against one of his bedposts and rested my head on his left shoulder. "Please, my lord? It'd make me glow with happiness." I subconsciously sniffed his neck and enjoyed the smell of his warm blood. He's so used to it by now that he probably didn't even notice me sniff him. "And we can do whatever you like afterwards." I added while pressing my chest against him.

Tom saw that the first three buttons of my shirt are unbuttoned, my tie is untied and the fourth button looks a bit loose. His face formed a small smile while his hands found themselves onto my hips. "I hate you." He groaned while I wiggled my hips against his.

I sighed. "I know," I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes. "But I love you enough to count for two."

Tom didn't reply; he just stared into my bright grass green eyes.

I lightly pressed my stone lips against his human ones. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath while I started to slowly move my lips while he slowly opened his mouth. He knows the danger, but it is Tom, if there's no danger there's no point, so why not humor him? I slid my tongue into his mouth while he slid his into mine. They wrestled for a moment or two for dominance and I won, but I let Tom go ahead and be as aggressive as he wanted. What physical damage could he possibly do to me? Sure, _I _could do quite a number, but by now I've learned how to control my venom. Every once and a while I would let some venom get him, but all it does is sting him since I know the sick bastard likes it.

Charlie mumbled something about never getting the _really _pretty girls and Orion mumbled something about remembering why he hates the _really _pretty girls, but I ignored them and continued to kiss Tom. Another minute went by and I stopped so Tom and breathe. He smirked down at me with half open eyes and said, "We're going to be quite the stunning couple, aren't we?"

I smiled and squealed while pushing him onto his bed and pulling the curtain all the way around his bed. I straddled Tom then leaned forward – causing my chest to hover above his face – to turn on the futuristic stereo I had Gerard get and modify so that it can work in the wizarding world. The song _One Man Wrecking Machine _started to play while I started to kiss Tom on the lips. His roommates sighed and ignored us (although I'm sure they stole glances at our silhouettes) while Tom slid his tongue back into my mouth and his hot human hands up my shirt. I quickly and quietly pushed back his robes, untied his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. My hands massaged his chest and stomach while his caressed all parts of my upper body, well, mainly the torso area. We both moaned softly during our upper body search of each other and didn't stop for about half an hour.

I sat up and buttoned up my shirt while quietly asking a smirking Tom, "Where's my bra?"

"Over here." Charlie called and snickered.

I ripped open Tom's four-poster curtain and glared at Charlie but quickly saw that Orion is wearing it on his head and laughing. I jumped over there much too fast for any of them to see and grabbed it off of his head with a glare. I walked over to the door, put my right hand on the handle and turned to face Tom. I eyed him up and down with a smirk while saying; "I'll take care of your tent another time."

Tom pouted his lips a bit. "You're so cruel to me."

"Oh please," I laughed while opening the door, "I treat you like a God damn king, _you're _the one who tortures **me**."

Toms smirk widened. "I'll remember that that's what you want—"

I rolled my eyes and left his dorm for mine.


	36. The Dance

**Chapter 36: The Dance**

I don't really care about the rules anymore, so obviously I don't have a common – or appropriate – dress. I apperated home during lunch yesterday and had Gerard take me so far into the past that it's an entirely different (and unknown to humans and wizards alike) group of people on the same planet (which also looks astonishingly different). We went to Lexidonia (present day New York) to look at all the crazy and beautiful dresses. There were dresses that made me think of peacocks, others of butterflies, and some of flowers. Their fashion at that time revolved around nature or ideas inspired from nature.

I picked a beautiful bright blue tube top dress with light blue, almost white trimming at the top and bottom to represent clouds and the end of a waterfall. The back is crisscrossed in a thousand different directions and the dress itself is slightly tight on my body to show off my figure but not so tight to really be socially unacceptable. The dress starts at the usual area for tube tops and ends about four inches past my knee. I also bought some beautiful diamond and platinum (which is seriously expensive now, but then these materials were so abundant they were begging to give them away, lucky me!) and platinum colored three-inch stilettos; maybe now I'll be eye level with Tom.

I met up with Tom in the crowded Slytherin common room and walked with him to the Great Hall. Many girls stared at Tom with lust in their eyes and many boys stared at me with lust in their pants and whistles. I felt anger brewing in my chest because of all of these girls wanting him so badly. Can't they see Tom is mine! Well, I suppose that since he doesn't give a rats ass about me or our "relationship" he's not really mine, but I'm much closer to being his than these girls and I'll forever be his, no matter what.

A slow song started to play, so I immediately wrapped my arms around Tom's neck. He smirked at my eagerness and placed his hands on my hips. As we started to dance Tom asked, "When are we going to meet in the Forbidden Forest again?"

My stone heart sunk; his mind is _still_ on business? With a weary smile I replied, "You know you never have to ask. Just bleed and I will come."

Tom's beautiful, wonderful, magical, promise filled eyes laughed at me. He already new that, he just loves to be reminded of my pain. At least he loves _something_ that comes from me. Well… no, he doesn't love anything that comes from me; he just loves the toll his deeds take on me and how I'm such an easy puppet to control and how I just take his abuse. He loves that I will never disobey him; never will I intentionally displease him. How I'm under his complete control, how my thoughts revolve around him: how to please him, how to help him, how to make him feel better, how to lead him to the fastest path to success.

Tom took his right hand off of my left him and brought it gently to my face to play with the bit of hair I left loose to show off the time I put into curling it. Tom loosely wrapped his index finger around the curl and whispered to me, "I love that you can change your hair color too; brown hair looks great on you."

I stared at his face and compared his present form to the form I saw in class yesterday. Some of his pores are slightly bigger than yesterday; his forehead is forming a fourth wrinkle due to the stresses of his classes, his Dark Magic duties, and Dumbledore always _really_ knowing what goes on. I was about to say "thank you" for the hair compliment, but then it hit me. "You're aging." I said with a quiet astonishment in my voice. I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck as we swayed to the next song.

"Of course I am," Tom replied. The depth of my statement didn't soak yet.

I entwined my left hand with his right and pressed it against his heart. "One day this will stop and you will die," I then placed our hands against my heart, "this," I paused and gathered my thoughts. "My heart doesn't matter. I'm **never** going to die, Tom, yet I have this feeling that the day you die I will too." I kissed his neck and whispered in his left ear while a small shiver went down his spine, "Keep me alive, Tom."

"Are we selfish?" He scoffed and smirked.

I kissed his neck then gently pressed my top fangs against the skin above the spot I bit him last; there's a small scar. "Don't you judge me, Riddle. Not once have I turned you down, don't you fuck me over like this."

Tom is actually genuinely surprised. His shock took about a minute or so to push away. "You know I would never let myself die."

I looked him in the eyes and whispered, "Do you know how yet?"

"No," He murmured back, "but it won't take me long."

"I know that," I smiled at Tom showing off all of my bright white teeth except for my fangs. My eyes swirled with dark blues and greens while my smile warmed up the atmosphere. "Nothing takes you long a long to achieve or master it, most of the time both occurs."

Tom smirked.

I gently pressed my cold lips against his warm ones while loosely wrapping my arms around his neck. People glared at us while others just scolded us. Kissing in public? How unladylike! How horribly ungentlemanly! How can we do such things? We're not even dating! I internally laughed at them while I pressed my lips against Tom's a little bit harder. He smirked wider and nibbled on my stone lips. I pulled away and added, "Just make sure you figure out how before your looks escape you."

Tom laughed. "You're just as bad as me, you know. You really shouldn't avoid the fact anymore."

I rolled my eyes. "No one is as bad as you, Tom."

"I know," He whispered while his dancing led us to the door. We swayed and spun around the other couples like a powerful but gentle, graceful but deadly stream of water. We danced ourselves out of the Great Hall and to the front of Hogwarts, from there to Black Lake.


	37. The Next Day

**Chapter 37: The Next Day**

We danced at the Black Lake for a few hours before we started to get a bit caught up with other thoughts. It was around one in the morning before we went back to Tom's dorm room to… I think you know. It's seven in the morning now and I'm just laying here watching Tom sleep. Tom's eyes slowly fluttered open and found my face. His warm arms pulled me to his chest; I placed my left ear against the sound of his healthy heartbeat.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

Tom pointed his face down to be able to reach my right ear easier. "I know what you need."

I sighed and snuggled against him as close as possible. "You know everything except for what's good for you."

Tom rolled his eyes at me. "What I want is good, it's _them_ that are disgusting."

I grazed a part of his chest with my fangs.

Nothing.

"How are you unresponsive to my stone touch, to the fact that I'm colder than winter?"

"I wouldn't say 'unresponsive'." I heard Charlie snicker.

My eyes snapped open, "Have they been here the whole time?" I harshly whispered to Tom.

"It's their dorm too." He yawned.

I glared at Tom and pushed him away from me. "You let me do all of those things to you while they were here? Why didn't you tell me they were here?" I angrily whispered.

"They don't care," Tom started, "and they're not going to tell anyone, just speak of it amongst themselves."

I got up and wrapped Tom's blanket around me.

"What are you doing?" He shouted and did a poor job of hiding his bare form from me. I ripped open a curtain and started to search for my clothes while I said,

"I'm leaving your room, you asshole." I started to look around for my clothes until I saw that Charlie is playing with my underwear! I screamed out in frustration, grabbed the rest of my clothes, and snatched my panties out of his hands. One second I was screaming at him and the next I was dressed; Orion was about to ask me how I dressed so fast before Tom said,

"Aww, Fauna, you didn't even give us a second to look."

I launched myself at him and slapped him. "You're a pervert and an asshole and an abuser and and and—"

Tom laughed and pulled me to him, covering his lap with the blanket while I stumbled on top of him. "_And and and!_" Tom laughed and pressed his forehead to mine. "Calm down, love."

I glared at Tom for a minute than sighed. "I am never completely mad with you."

Tom smirked and gently kissed me. "I love that."

I rolled my eyes, "You don't love shit, you just depend on me never being angry with you."

Tom closed the curtains while rolling us over. "I don't depend on that, I don't need your services, I just want them." I was about to yell at him, but he continued; "Now you cuss a lot around me—"

"I can't imagine why—" I rolled my eyes.

"So I say that your mouth needs to me cleaned out."

I crossed my arms over my chest while he situated himself in a push-up position above me. "And how do you suppose I'd agree to a 'cleaning out' of my mouth?"

Tom smirked and slammed his lips down onto mine. He slithered his tongue into my mouth and I quietly laughed. For someone who claims to be the best of the best, he's still a teenager. Tom pulled away and asked me, "What are you laughing at?"

"You," I ran my hands through his hair.

He furrowed his brow, "Why?"

"Because, you think you're so big and bad—"

Orion laughed and shouted, "You sounded like he was pretty good."

I felt like hissing at him, but I just continued to talk to Tom. "But really you're fueled by the average sixteen year old boy's needs."

Tom decided to ignore my comment and to start kissing me again. I pushed him off of me, but he softly whispered, "You're beautiful." And started kissing my neck; I melted and let him do with me what he wanted.

**Fast Forward to Noon**

After exchanging our stories of the previous night Lynda stared at me with her jaw on the floor. "I hope you realize he pretty much owns you."

I don't want to talk about this. "Well, it seems that you and Cody are pretty serious now too."

"We didn't go _that_ far."

I gave Lynda a mild dirty look while getting up and stretching. Who is she to judge me? "That's because you two haven't been together that long."

"You two haven't been together at all!"

I glared daggers down at her. "Our situations are very different."

"Obviously."

You know what? I'm **always **a good friend to Lynda! "Why are you treating me like I'm some kind of slut?" I shouted at her with annoyance clear in my tone.

She jumped up from her seat and shouted back, "Because you **are** His slut."

I felt like slapping her! But I didn't, I breathed in and out for a few minutes and calmly told her, "Lynda, you know the toll this takes on me and how much I hate myself for that and how my family is pissed with me too. You know that I just can't stop this addiction, so please, just be my best friend, not a critic."

Lynda rolled her eyes and started to walk away from me, "I'll always be your best friend, I'm just wondering if you'll always be mine."


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: So this chapter doesn't show the "REAL" Tom much. At all really. This one is a very soft Tom, but I'm throwing it into my story anyways. If you protest such behavior, well then that's too bad since IT'S JUST ONE SHORT CHAPTER, SO DEAL WITH IT. Alrighty. Thanks for reading my author's note and enjoy the chapter! AND REVEIW PLEASE! I love it when you guys and girls tell me when you love my story! :D!

**Chapter 38:**

Minutes turn into hours, hours turn into days, days turn into months, and months lead to summer vacation. Neither Tom or I are thrilled to leave; what will we he do at the orphanage where no one likes him? What will I do if my family hates me? The only person that I've talked to is Gerard, and he thinks that it's "sick" that I got Greyback's powers and has agreed to tell no one that I have in fact inherited them. Everyone already knew since they all can read his mind, and my grandma could probably tap into mine if she was really, **really **focused.

I lost my train of thought when Tom put his arm around me and pulled me to him. I turned my head to the right and looked at his gorgeous face, "You're not done packing up your clothes, why did you sit down?"

He didn't reply; he doesn't need to. I can get everything from his silence.

"Tom, we're all leaving tomorrow morning. Hurry up and get your stuff packed."

He rolled his eyes at me and fished his wand out of his right front pants pocket. He casted a silent spell so that everything will fold and place itself into his trunk. Tom then pointed his wand at the stereo I got him and turned it on with a flick of his wrist. The song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade started to play.

I placed my hands on his chest and kept him away from me. "No, I'm in here to try and hate you, not to have sex with you."

Tom closed his eyes and breathed in deeply than breathed out through his mouth. "I'm just trying to be a better person to you. You've got to really feel something for me to put up with my needs and never care about your own, to save me from a werewolf."

"I'm just an ideal Death Eater." I sighed and got up.

He tugged at my right wrist to signal to sit back down. "You're not a Death Eater though."

I stared past Tom; I don't want to see the expression in his eyes, I don't want to know if he's telling me the truth or not. "Than what am I to you, Tom?"

He smiled up at me, "You were my Devil's Advocate in the beginning. You told me all that peace bull shit, but still, all of the choices to make to get to my future seem to be going through quite well. But now you're just," He stopped.

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

I'm growing angry. "Just what?"

"Just my Fauna."

I glared at him. "Stop fucking with my emotions, you gigantic as—!"

"I'm not!" He shouted back up at me. "It's true, I don't really care, but I _**want**_ to care. This is a start Fauna." He read my mind. "I'm not tricking you, I'm being truthful. I don't want to see you fall apart; I don't want you to fall apart. Lets take this one step at a time, okay? You're always preaching about fairness, and it's not fair for me to be the only happy one between us."

Silence fell upon us for three minutes before I bit my bottom lip. "I'm going to eat your heart if you're joking."

Tom laughed. "My heart? Are you secretly an ancient Mayan?"

I started laughing too. "No."

He smiled charmingly at me. "Then I get to keep my heart."

I smiled happily and sat down on his lap. I rested my head on his left should while he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into him and asked, "Does it hurt – be honest – when you feel my icy touch?"

He was silent for a minute. "Sometimes."

"Sometimes being a lot?"

He smirked. "It's just like being outside in October without a coat."

"That's awful!" I shouted and looked him in the eyes. "I shouldn't touch you anymore."

Tom laughed. "Neither of us is going to enforce that."

I smiled and very, **very, **_**very**_ gently nibbled on his neck with my wetting fangs. "I know."

Tom gulped. "You're going to drive yourself mad to place your nose so close to my scent."

"It's a bit too late for that one, Tommy."

"I hate that name." He basically growled.

"I know." I giggled and kissed his neck, "But I love it, a lot."

"Alright, Faunay."

I paused for a minute. "That sounds ridiculous. It actually makes you sound stupid."

We both laughed while I continued to nibble on Tom's neck.


	39. Every Couple Has Their Fights

**Chapter 39: Every Couple Has Their Fights**

"Damn it, Tom!" I giggled as he tickled me in the meadow by the orphanage. "Stop tickling me!" I demanded through laughter. He smirked widely and laughed at me while I squirmed underneath him.

"No," He laughed. He continued to tickle me for a few more minutes before allowing himself to collapse unto me. I huffed from the impact from the weight of his gorgeous body. Tom gently placed his lips onto mine an sweetly kissed me for a good minute before whispering, "I lov—"

"FAUNA!" Tom shouted, bursting my daydream.

"What?" I hummed, my mind still somewhere in the distance.

He sighed loudly, pinched the top of his nose with his right index finger and thumb and slowly worked his way down his nose. "I prefer talking _to_ you, not **at **you."

I rolled my eyes at him. To be completely honest, I'm sick and tired of all this_ I-was-born-to-rule _bull crap. "What do you want?" I bitterly asked; I like that daydream.

Tom walked over to me and gently cradled my head in his warm hands. "Fauna, my love," I felt like melting into his sweet voice, "there are a few problems with your latest idea." Before I could ask him what he's talking about he said, "One: You don't have any working nerves, so even if I did tickle you there wouldn't be an affect. Two: If I fell on you there would be no pain on your end. Three: You could effortlessly toss me off of you if I tickled you and you demanded me to stop – which you wouldn't mean anyways – and you know that I don't love yo—"

"**SHUT UP!**" I bellowed before Tom could finish. I placed my ice-cold hands on his chest and shoved him backwards, but ran behind him and caught him before his body could hit the wall. "Don't talk like that!" I shouted at him coldly while letting him fall to the floor.

Tom quickly and gracefully got up and bickered, "Then don't think like that."

I quickly turned to him and almost slapped him. "It's not a crime to dream!"

"You can't dream if you don't sleep!" Tom shouted. I angrily screamed and ripped my bedroom door off of its hinges. I swung it back and barely missed Tom as I stomped out of my room and to the bottom floor of the house. Tom chased me down the stairs while shouting at me, "Fauna, come back!"

I slammed open the door to the guest bedroom and shoved all of his stuff back into his suitcase—

"You know that wouldn't happen either." Tom calmly told me.

I glared at him and spat, "Get your ugly ass out of my mind, you dick."

Tom laughed and tried to hug me, but I pushed him away. "If you want to throw your door at me then go ahead."

I glared at him, "Don't want to be supporting my 'unrealistic' ideas."

"I think that one's pretty realistic." Tom laughed while sitting down on the middle of my bed at the feet while crossing his arms over his chest. "I **can** _totally _see you throwing your door at me."

"Just because you can see it doesn't mean it will happen."

"With you it does." Tom smirked and laid back. After a few minutes Tom said, "Did you know your door is locked?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to have sex with, especially not after making me so angry!"

Tom's smirk grew, "I thought you liked angry se—"

Now I really did storm out of my room and down to the first story of the house. "Why did my parents let you live here?" I screamed. "I can't find one good reason!"

"Because—"

"It's defiantly not for safety!" I laughed and went into Tom's room. I walked right through the door and roughly pulled out the first drawer in his dresser and threw all the clothes onto the floor. I did that for the second and third drawers as I shouted, "It can't be because they enjoy you or something! They see right through you, you know! They know how awful you are! They hate that I love you!"

"But you don't" Tom's voice was like a whisper in the breeze. He knows that I would never ignore him, but nonetheless, he likes to make me strain myself to hear him. Well, it's effortless to hear him no matter what tone he uses, but he knows that I listen more when he whispers; but why do I do that, what am I expecting? A silent I—actually—do—love—you or you're—truly—gorgeous—to—me or never—leave—me—because—I—love—you? Even _**I **_know that that would never happen.

"Be quite, Tom."

"You love that you love me."

"Stop it now, Tom." I said with a growl while turning around to face him. My stance was being filled with anger, my eyes turned into those of the hunter I really am, and they rested upon Tom's heavenly form.

"Or what?" He laughed and walked over to me.

I grabbed onto the dresser and dug my nails into it. There's only a foot of space between us; I could kill him with a foot of space. Or just a foot. Whatever. "Just stop it, Tom. I hate this and you know it. Whatever happened to you not abusing me so much?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "This isn't abuse, it's life." He spat, "And I _**am**_ 'abusing' you less."

I grew angrier with every second, "You're no better than a sewer rat, Riddle."

Tom gave me a hurt looked and slapped a hand above his heart. "Ouch, Fauna, that hurt." he smirked and added, "Like teeth in a heart."

"Oh I could show you that." I spat and gave him a dirty look.

Tom laughed. "Calm down, love—"

"Don't call me that!" I screeched. "You don't fucking love so don't use the damn word!"

Tom was shocked with my outburst; well, not _too _shocked since I always get angry like this around him, but still, I can't keep all of this in much longer. Since the day we've really started to spend actual time together all he's done to me is use me. "Fauna," He said just louder than the breeze, "Just breathe—"

"Don't patronize me!" I shouted. I heard the nearly soundless footsteps of my brother and mother running towards my screams from the forest. I felt the bond between my grandma and I weakening even though she's challenging all her efforts into calming me down, but it's hard to help a new vampire. "Are you insane?" I screamed at him and took a step closer to him. Tom took as many steps back as he could before reaching the door he locked. "You go from nice guy to good guy within a blink of an eye! You take advantage of the fact that I love you, but you know what? Maybe I'll just stop loving you."

Tom could hear their footsteps too. Not that he has superior hearing, but they're only ten feet away from the door now. Tom laughed evilly, the kind of laugh he lets out after he _crucio_s an insubordinate Death Eater. "Fauna, you're a horrible liar. 'I can't help it, Tom.'" He recited while poorly mimicking my voice, "'I'm just addicted to your smile.'" I lunged for his neck the same time Gerard ripped the door open and threw Tom into the safe arms of my mother. I didn't stop in time and ended up running in Gerard, causing us both to fly into the opposite wall and fall to the bottom of the house. Gerard and I are now in the hallow space between the walls.

"Damn it, Fauna!" He shouted at me and jumped up fifteen feet. "That boy's nothing but trouble!"

I jumped up and started climbing up to where we fell from as well. Annoyed, I said, "Well you should have let me kill him! And don't you start playing the father role—!"

"Don't go there." Gerard growled and climbed through the wall. I followed him and mumbled a spell to fix the hole in the wall as I dusted off my clothes.

"I wouldn't have too—"

"Just be thankful that your brother saved you from making a choice that would have haunted you for the rest of your life!" My mother barked at me. She then thrusted Tom back into my room and told Gerard to stay with him while she pulled me into the living room to lecture me.

**A/N:** Sorry about how short and crappy this chapter is, but I needed to worm some random rage from Fauna in otherwise my future plans wouldn't work. Oh, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEAAAAAASE review my loves!


	40. Freedom is Never Free

**Chapter Forty: Freedom is Never Free**

**A/N: **Out of my boredom, I have decided to bring Twilight into the story too.

Well, from boredom and the fact that I love Twilight too.

I sighed from across the hall. I've been standing directly across from Tom's room for about a week now. I haven't been allowed in as punishment from my grandmother for destroying part of a wall and for attempting to kill Tom. Gerard has been guarding Tom's door to make sure that I can't get in; for the last week we've just been staring at each other, waiting for the other to back down. We haven't moved, breathed, blinked, spoken or made any noise at all.

But I can't take it anymore. I slowly walked towards Gerard; he tensed, but he didn't take on a fighters position. Although I was walking "slow" I was in front of Gerard within seconds.

"What are you doing?" Gerard commanded to know.

"I want to see Tom." I replied softly.

"No."

I snapped out of trying to be nice and growled at him, "Stop using your big boy voice with me and move out of my way."

Gerard glared at me. "Do you see what you've become? He's making you turn against your friends, your family, yourself!—"

"Shut up!" I screamed at Gerard. "He's not making me do anything! I could leave him if I wanted to—"

"But that's it!" He shouted back and pushed me backwards a few inches even though his attentions were to get me across the hallway. "You're too stuck on him! He will never love you! He's just using you!"

"I don't care!" I shrieked and pushed Gerard back.

"What are you so worried about anyways? He's in there safe and sound!"

"He needs to be out—"

"Vermin don't need sunlight! Besides, Chelsea is in there, taking care of his _every _need—"

I shrieked and pushed Gerard through the door. I jumped over Gerard to get into Tom's room. I should have known: it's Chelsea Thomas, the lesbian Chelsea. I thought he was talking about Chelsea Jefferson, the slut that was all over Tom the last time he was over. My mom, grandmother, dad, and brother were by the door, ready to fight. "God damn all of you!" I screamed and entangled my hands into my hair while falling onto my butt. "It's like if my mind is getting screwed with by Tom it's one of you!" I started to throw a temper tantrum identical to a two year old. "_Of course_ Gerard wouldn't specify was Chelsea was in here taking care of Tom! _Of course! Of course! Of course!_" I let out a laugh. Not a fun one, but a laugh that shows my anger and bitterness. My mom told Chelsea to leave – which she did quite quickly – and then my mother scolded me.

"We wouldn't have to do this if you could stop disappointing us!—"

I jumped up and screamed, "Like I'm the only one who's ever disappointed you! Remember when Gerard—"

"Shut up!" Gerard shouted and ran over to me. He ran me into the wall by the window; it cracked – the wall and the window – but I kept on talking.

"He killed three girls in one week? _That _was crazy!"

Tom's face twisted into the most surprised look I've ever seen.

"Shut up, Fauna! Shut up!" Gerard threw me across the room into another wall.

I laughed and shouted, "And how they were all so attractive, right? Some of the prettiest girls in the neighborhood!" I laughed again, only this time I cocked my head back, closed my eyes, and let my big mouth release the whole laugh. "It only would make sense that pretty girls would be with a pretty boy," I then mimicked Gerard's voice at the time, "'I tried to stop! Then just, smelt so good! And we were in the woods! And and and!—'"

"Shut your whore mouth!" Gerard screamed and ran for me. Our dad ran over and slammed him into the wall so that Gerard couldn't get me again while our mom and grandmother shouted at us to stop.

I jumped up and shouted the loudest, "We're all monsters! Every vampire is a monster! Every vampire in this room has killed a person, **except **for me! So really, all of you are the disappointments! All of you except for me!" I laughed uncontrollably and grabbed some suitcases out of the closet in that room. Before ten seconds were up all of Tom's belongings were packed and I was in my room packing my most important belongings.

"Where do you think you're going?" My grandmother shouted while following me up stairs and into my room."

"I'm leaving!" I shouted, "I'm leaving and I'm taking Tom with me!"

She knows that I'm too set on this to make me stay. "Well…where are you going to go?"

"Does it matter?" I shouted and slammed closed my two suitcases. As if I'd tell them where I'm headed.

"It does for Tom, he could die any second. Anything could kill him out there."

That bitch knows how to strike nerves. "Well, anyone of you could kill him in here." I scowled and walked out. As I neared the door with my luggage she said,

"I'll tell the orphanage and they'll make him come back immediately."

I laughed at her and made my way down to Tom's room. "They hate him there! Besides, then you'd have two run away children, we're not of age yet, so really you'll just be turning yourselves in."

Silence; she knows I have her beat.

I grabbed Tom's bags in my other hand and lead him down to our best car. The second we were both in it with all our stuff in the trunk I apperated not only us, but also the car to an old family friend in the United States. I tried to get us to the actual city too, but my apperation powers can only be stretched so far. So our road trip started in Washington, D.C and ended in Forks, Washington state.

We're only five minutes away from the Cullen's home and this is when Tom decides to talk. "Where are we going?"

I laughed. "After all this time _now _is when you're curious?"

He smirked and stared at my smile. "Yes."

I laughed some more, and not the crazy laughed I let out where I used to call home, but a real, happy laugh. "We're going to a friend of my father's. They're vampires too, but they're a lot nicer group – except for the blonde, but I only say that because she doesn't like humans. Now that I'm a full vampire we'll get along, you on the other hand have some worrying."

Tom was silent with worry.

I laughed again. "She won't harm you, she'll just be rude."

"Oh," Tom changed the subject because of his discomfort, "I realize that Gerard—"

My grip on the wheel became tighter, "Don't say his name."

"I realize that he goes into the future and brings stuff back, but how does it maintain itself? If it goes back into time it hasn't been invented yet, like this ridiculously futuristic car, so how does it stay what it is?"

I laughed again. "Humans!" I laughed until I parked at the bottom of the driveway. "Matter is recycled throughout the universe, so even though it hasn't been invented yet the material is still hanging around, so it can still be what it was in the future here." I cut the engine and said, "Now stop with your questions, you're not meant to know everything."

Tom glared at me as we got out of the car. "Fine, bitch."

"Hey!" My eyes went as black as midnight while I glared at him and said, "I saved your life from that mad house, be grateful! And stop scowling, it'll cause early wrinkles, and I can't have you all ugly before you're immortal."

Tom laughed and rolled his eyes.

My eyes went back to Tom's current favorite: grass green. My hair changed into a long, curly, chestnut brown – another one of Tom's favorites – and my features softened back to the regular state of a vampire. Not the scary form, but the come-here-so-I-can-kill-you-without-you-realizing-that-I'm-not-actually-this-beautiful form. Dr. Carlisle Cullen opened the door when Tom and I were about to knock.

"Hello?" Carlisle looked us over. "May I help you?"

I laughed and said, "Carlisle, you don't remember me?"

He looked confused.

"Ity bity?"

Now Tom looks confused, but Carlisle's face brightened and his voice warmed up. "Fauna! It's been so long since I've seen you last! You've grown so much!" He ushered Tom and I into the living room where the rest of the Cullen's are. Everyone looks confused, including Tom, except for Carlisle and I. "How is your family?" He asked as he told Tom and I to sit down. We took the closest love seat and smiled. Tom looked at Rosalie, thought she was gorgeous, and grabbed onto my right hand for a sense of comfort. He's never been weak, but another house of vampires? I'm the only one who he knows won't drink him.

I smiled, "They're doing fine."

Carlisle saw everyone's confusion and said, "You all remember Fauna Ffsaj?"

"Holy shit!" Emmett laughed, looked over Rosalie and then me, "You grew up hotter than Rose!"

Rosalie growled and glared at Emmett – who scooted away a few inches from her – and I felt like blushing, if I could.

"Emmett." Carlisle softly spoke, "Let's have some manners."

"Sorry," He mumbled.

Carlisle sat down next to Esme and asked, "So what has brought you to us?"

Before I could answer Rosalie asked bitterly, "Who is he?"

"This is Tom," I smiled and caressed his hand with my thumb. I then looked over at Carlisle and said, "My family and I are having some troubles and I was hoping that we could stay with you and your family for a little bit."

"Well," Carlisle smiled, "do they know you're here?"

I laughed nervously, "No. We didn't part on the best of terms."

Carlisle took a minute to think it over, "May I know _why _you two left?"

I turned my head towards Tom at a human speed and gave Tom a "everything is your fault" look because really, it is.

Carlisle's eyes snapped open while he said, "He's human?"

Rosalie laughed and said bitterly, "Of course he is! Can't you smell him from across the room? Can't you see all that blood under his cheeks—"

"Stop it, Rose!" Esme snapped at her, "You know you don't care for his blood, stop trying to scare them."

I felt like saying, "I told you so" to Tom, but he's too scrambled up right now to get it.

"Yes," I said, trying not to focus on any one person, "he's human."

Carlisle softly spoke, "I know you know of the dangers of that."

"I know," I suddenly felt very ashamed of myself and stared at our interlocked hands, "but I can't walk away, not know. Too much has happened."

Tom slipped his left hand out of my right. Why, of all the dramatic moments, would he pick now? He then quickly, well, for a human, stretched out his fingers so that they won't be so cold, and took both of my hands in both of his. "We've paved a road to Hell together, it would only make sense to pave another one out together."

I smiled at him, hopefully he means it this time.


	41. Let Me Know is Your Heart Still Beating

**Chapter Forty-One: Let Me Know; is Your Heart Still Beating? **

I unpacked our belongings into the room that Carlisle provided for Tom and I after thanking Carlisle to the max. After I was sure that everyone was talking and not listening up to Tom and I, I said, "You're getting better at lying all the time."

"What are you talking about?" He asked while situating himself on the bed the Cullens provided for him.

I laughed, "_We need to get out of Hell together._"

"What?" His head popped up from his motionless form. "Do you think I was joking?"

I rolled my eyes and started to unpack my items as well. "You don't love me."

"But I'm starting too. I wasn't lying to you on the last day of sixth year."

I felt myself melting, especially when Tom wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I mumbled out, "I suppose that the worlds next dictator needs to be good at lying."

"They need to be able to feel too." He whispered into my right ear and kissed the side of my neck.

"I don't know if I can believe you, Tom." I sighed and enjoyed the lingering flame on my skin that was once a kiss. "Besides, you don't want to feel _too _much, you might start taking pity on your victims."

Tom laughed and kissed my neck again and slowly made his way up to my jaw line. "Why don't you just accept the fact that there are a lot of times that I don't lie to you?"

"Because four out of five statements are lies."

"Just trust me, Fauna—"

"I always do." I mumble.

"I'm starting to realize that I don't like being without you."

I turned around and slowly ran my hands up and down his face and hair.

Tom raised his left eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure this is real."

Tom laughed and pressed his warm human forehead against my cold, vampire forehead. He kissed my forehead, the tip of my nose, and then softly against my lips. As our kiss grew we slowly walked backwards until I ran into a dresser. Instead of stopping our kiss I just sat down on top of the dresser. Tom stopped kissing me for twenty seconds to breathe and I started unbuttoning his shirt. While murmuring "I love you" in between every kiss and unbuttoning of his shirt. I reluctantly stopped kissing Tom to press my right ear against the area of his chest above his beating heart. I became so lost in my favorite song that I didn't realize Edward's presence until he cleared his throat. I snapped my head up and quickly buttoned up Tom's shirt.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Edward said with a weirded out look on his face, "but is Tom hungry? Carlisle wants an excuse to use the kitchen."

Edward and I laughed while Tom tensed but relaxed again within a moment. "I could go for something to eat. I haven't eaten at all today."

"It doesn't seem like you take very good care of your human."

I laughed and started to lead Tom to the kitchen, "It's a mutual treatment."

Edward stayed silent and Tom rolled his eyes.

**Midsummer Night**

I couldn't take it anymore. I woke up a sleeping Tom at two in the morning and asked him if he loves me. Carlisle told me that when a person is just waking up or is awake for a very brief amount of time they have to tell the truth, that there's no way that they could lie in said state. "Tom," I whispered.

He yawned.

"Do you love me?"

"Mhhm hmm."

That was just a sound. "Do you know what real love is?"

"Sure." He mumbled.

"Do you feel that with me?"

"Uhh huh."

Another damn sound. "Are you just saying that because I've loved you for so long?"

"Nah." He groggily groaned.

Stupid sounds. How am I supposed to know what he's really saying if he's just making sound effects? And he is super great at lying… He's probably lying to me now.

"Tom," I whispered, awakening him once more about five minutes later. "Are you lying to me when you tell me that you love me."

"No," He mumbled.

If my heart could beat it would be pounding.

"I love you, Tom."

"I know," He yawned. "I love you too."

I started kissing him; he woke-up quite quickly. "What are you doing?" He asked when I pulled away.

I laughed and told him, "We just had a whole conversation."

"You tested out what Carlisle told you, didn't you?"

I smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to guess that you got answers you liked since I was awakened with kisses."

I giggled and gently climbed on top of him into a push-up position. I started to slowly kiss him and whispered between kisses, "I asked you if you love me."

Tom smiled up at me with his drowsy eyes and replied: "See? I don't lie to you _all _the time."

I kissed him all over his face, his neck, and took off his shirt so that I can listen to his heart and kiss his chest too. He played with my hair while I pressed my left ear above his heart and tapped my fingers in sync with his heartbeat. Tom kissed the top of my head the second Carlisle opened the door. He was shocked for a second, but he quickly registered that Tom was only missing his shirt and that I am still fully clothed, so nothing of that sort happened between us. "Fauna?"

"Yes, Carlisle?"

He smiled and said, "You look more and more human every time you listen to him."

I laughed. I guess when you're around for so many centuries you come up with crazy sayings. "Thank you."

"I just came up here to tell you that we're all going hunting now, all of us except Edward, – we like to get nocturnal animals every once in a while – and I wanted to know if you wanted to come along."

"No thank you, Carlisle, I went hunting this morning with Edward."

"Oh, that's right." Carlisle looked around the room before quickly telling me so that Tom wouldn't be able to hear, "I put some contraceptives in your top drawer. Edward has seen his mind and I figured you needed some if all that was true…"

We both went silent.

The air in the room turned still and awkward.

"…Thank you…"

"You're welcome." Carlisle quickly left the room and within the minute they were all out of the house.

"What was all of that about?" Tom asked.

I laughed and told him, "Carlisle put some condoms in my top drawer of clothes."

Tom was silent for a moment but then quickly bursted out with laughter. "But I thought you were technically dead, so why would we need condoms?"

"I don't know," I replied bitterly, "but apparently he wants this corpse and necrophiliac to practice safe sex."

We both laughed for at least ten minutes.


	42. Hot N Cold

**Chapter Forty-Two: Hot N Cold**

I watched Tom eat from on top of the kitchen counter. I held a small pot of hot water that surely would have given a human a serious burn, but I can barely feel it. My hands are slightly warmer, but I want them hot. Edward is busy "finishing up" the left wing of his huge palace like structure that he's building from an endless supply of cards while Tom is eating the omelet I made for him.

"What are you doing?" Tom mumbled.

"I'm trying to get my hands hot."

"It's a lost cause." Rosalie said while suddenly entering from the open glass door causing Edward's left wing to be half destroyed. Edward started to yell at her at a hellish speed while she licked the animal blood off of her teeth and added, "I've tried that before. Even if you can get your hands warmed up it only lasts for forty seconds at the most."

I sighed angrily and placed the pot to my left. One second passed and I appeared next to Tom. I placed my hands on his cheeks and asked him, "What do you feel?"

Annoyed, he said, "Stone. Now let me finish my breakfast."

I glared at him and swiped the plate so that it flew off the table and into my other hand. I then bent the plate into an object that resembles a dog bowl. With my right index nail I carved in the letters T-O-M and dropped the bowl at Tom's feet. "Fine, dog."

Tom glared at me and I slapped him. "What the hell was that for?" He shouted while caressing his newly injured right cheek.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I shouted back, "No scowling, it'll give you early wrinkles."

"And I thought I was shallow." Tom mumbled and stood up.

I slapped him again, but this time I hit the other cheek. "Don't talk about me as if I'm invisible, damnit!" I shouted at him. "I know I'm shallow and I know you're shallow too! If I wasn't shallow we wouldn't have lasted this long!" I started to storm to the other room when Tom shouted out,

"If _I_ wasn't shallow then I would be cheating on you a lot more!"

I stopped right where I was, turned around, and growled, "What?"

"You heard me." He retorted and kicked the bowl towards me.

"How, how many times have you cheated on me?" I commanded to know while grinding my teeth.

Tom laughed and answered, "For someone who is supposed to know a lot you know very little."

I picked up the bowl and prepared myself to throw it right at his head. One good shot and it'll be gone. "Do you know how much I've sacrificed for your dumb, shallow, stubborn, foolish, bastard ass?" I gave him a minute to reply; he just stood there smugly. "I've given up my family for you!" I screeched, "I've given up my one good friend! I've fucked up my future to help you achieve yours! I don't even crack into your mind! Unlike you, I give you some privacy! I! I! I!" I started to wave my arms around like a lunatic, "I even let you do _things_ to me that I wouldn't even let Ethan do! And you know what? I was really starting to like him! And because of you that got fucked up too! I even had to kill a Goddamn werewolf for your punk ass! Do you even realize all the times that I've had to save you? Do you realize how much you do actually need me?"

Tom started laughing loudly while Edward walked over to me to try to calm me down. "_Me _need _you_? I _wanted _your help, I don't **need** it."

"You don't need me?" I screamed and walked away from Edward.

"Fauna," Edward whispered with his calm, velvet voice. "just let him be a jerk, it'll all pass. It'll be okay."

"No!" I screamed at Edward and swatted his left hand away from my right shoulder. "No! No! No! I'm tired of this!" I glared right at Tom and shouted at him, "After all the things I do for you you can't even be faithful?"

Tom laughed.

"Not only that, but you can't recognize that you need me?"

Tom laughed.

Edward put his left hand back on my shoulder while saying, "He's doing this on purpose—"

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked and swung my right arm back sending him through the wall and into the Cullen's large living room. I ran to Tom and tore of his shirt. I threw him into the air and used my nails to claw up his chest and back. I shouted over his screams, "Lets see how well you do without me!" and threw him into the living room where everyone is.

Tom landed with a loud _thud_ on a glass coffee table. That must hurt, but I don't care; the bastard deserves it. Carlisle ran an immensely hungry Emmett into a wall to stop him from drinking Tom's sweet, sweet blood. Edward had to tackle a very strong and determined Rosalie while Esme's eyes shot open from the top of the staircase. Carlisle screamed out, "Esme, no!" causing Emmett to fling Carlisle off of him and onto Edward which released Rosalie. Now three vampires are rushing to a screaming Tom. I jumped in at the last second, raced up stairs, threw him on the bed and preformed a spell that would take out all the shards of glass and heal up his wounds.

"Obviously not very well." I spat and packed up all of my belongings. I preformed a spell that would send them to my original building of inhabitantance and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked with a shaky voice.

I opened the door to see all of the Cullens' fall into the room. Rosalie and Esme has calmed down, so they all worked on restraining their newest vampire, Emmett. I whispered hurried apologies to them all while walking over them.

"Fauna!" Tom's wheezy, worried voice called after me.

I stopped when I heard him whisper, "Fauna, please, don't leave me."

I was at his bedside once more gushing with tears. "Don't do this to me, Tom! I'm too dangerous for you! I'll end up killing you! You play me too well! I can't keep acting out like this! I almost got you killed, again! I almost ruined everything that the Cullens' have worked for, even though they've done us this huge favor!" I ran to the window wall and prepared to jump out and just run, just run forever and never stop, but Edward grabbed my right wrist and spun me into him. Emmett has started to calm down, so he Edward can leave the pile up without it being a problem.

I felt myself collapsing into his arms while sobbing. Edward soothed me by humming, holding me tightly to his equally cold form, and running his free hand up and down my back. "It's not completely your fault." Edward whispered.

"Yes it is!" I shouted. "All I am is trouble! I'll end up killing the only thing that I have left—"

"You still have all of us." Rosalie whispered while Carlisle went to tend to Tom and Esme calmed Emmett down until he was himself again.

"Why?" I gushed and felt bad that all of my tears and snot are now on Edward.

She hugged me from behind making a group hug. "We all make mistakes, it's hard to love a human. It's stupid, but your family put you in an environment where there are only humans in your school. Sure, you weren't expected to turn until you left, but still, you shouldn't have been there."

"But look at what I've done!" I sobbed, "I almost killed the only person I love, I almost ruined yours and Esme's and Emmett's progress! I flung Edward threw a wall! I damaged your house! And—"

"It's okay." Carlisle softly spoke while getting Tom a new shirt; "Emmett and Esme are down stairs fixing the wall now, Tom is all fixed up and I seriously doubt that you'll ever purposely harm him again after all of this—"

"But that's just it!" I broke free from the hug and searched for a tissue to clean up my tear streaked, snotty face. "I am a death machine! We were made to kill of the sudden burst in population millions of years ago, but we were flawed and now none of us can die unless we're ripped apart and burned!" Growing more frustrated due to the fact that I can't find any damn tissues I shouted out, "I am no good for the only thing that loves me!" I stopped and stared at Tom, "_If _he loves me too."

"Of course I do." Tom whispered. He tried to lean towards me, but I've damaged his ribs too much for him to, so he leaned back. He is healing at an extraordinary rate thanks to my spell, but he is still in a lot of pain plus in a lot of shock and is experiencing some serious trauma. "We've talked about all of that before. Stop assuming that I'm lying about it."

"How am I supposed to take you seriously when you lie to me a lot?"

"How am I supposed to stay in one piece of you keep doing this to me?"

I laughed and cried a little. "I don't mean to keep doing this, but you know just what to say to drive me over the edge."

"I'll stop if you stop."

"Stop what?" I sniffled and looked over my fragile angel.

"Stop sending me through walls, you know, all that good stuff."

I started laughing. "They kind of go hand in hand, you know."

"I know," he smirked, "but if today was your last day—"

"You know I don't have one." I scowled. "You have no idea how lucky you are.

"_You _have no idea how lucky you are! You're never going to die! You're never going to age!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I spat and shifted my weight away from him. "Stop rubbing it my face." I expected to see the Cullen's to file out, but instead Rosalie and Edward stayed with Carlisle and spoke to fast and quietly for me to care.

"What are you talking about? I'd love to just stop aging at seventeen."

"A lot of people would, until it happens."

"What's so horrible about not aging? You realize that's every women's dream to be frozen at—"

"That's exactly it!" I shouted and stared at him angrily. "I'm frozen, Tom! I believe that's exactly why I got so angry with you! I'm just a block of stone! That's it! The only good thing about this is that I'll get to observe the advances in the human race, but I won't ever get to be apart of them!"

"Well in the wizarding world you can."

"That's not it!" I jumped up and started crying again. I started up my crazy arm movements again and shouted, "You just don't understand! There no longer is a point for vampire existence. We were made to keep the population in control, but that's not needed now! Now we're just death machines! You have no idea how great you have it to be human! You'll never be able to understand—"

"I could." He whispered. "You don't want me to age, _I _don't want to age—"

My jaw fell to the floor while I whispered, "How can you ask that from me? Haven't you taken enough? I could never, never! I couldn't!"

"Why not?" He whispered.

Rosalie glared at him along with me. We both shouted at him the benefits of being human until Carlisle said, "Vampires don't cry."

I ignored him while Edward and Rosalie just stared at my waterfalls for eyes. I continued to shout at Tom, "I don't want you to die, that's true! I don't want you to ever leave me, but you have no idea how wrong it'd be for me to just steal your mortality! To just drink away what makes you, well, you! It's true that I don't want you to die, to ever be gone, but I have to just deal with the fact that one day you won't be here." I fell to the floor and started to cry harder. "You should be here for a good two hundred years, Tom, isn't that good enough for you? Isn't that long enough for your 'purpose in life'?"

Carlisle came over to me while Rosalie decided to switch back to giving Tom the death glare; Edward is just too confused. "Fauna?" Carlisle whispered.

I made some sort of noise to acknowledge him threw my tears.

"Vampires don't cry?"

"Then what do you purpose I am?" I bitterly snapped.

Carlisle wiped the tears from my face and answered calmingly and lovingly, "You don't understand what I'm trying to tell you, do you?"

I just stared at him.

"Tom is making you human."

"What are you talking about?" Both Rosalie and I asked at the same time, only she said it with bitterness in her voice.

"Well, you'll never be fully human, but Edward has seen his thoughts, he's seen yours, he has told me that you've drunken Tom's blood on many occasions and well… It's a magical thing, really." Carlisle chuckled at his pun about me a witch and a vampire, "It couldn't happen if he didn't love you too."

I smiled widely.

"The thing is that, well, love is the most powerful magic there is."

I leaped up from my spot on the floor and hugged Tom to me, but not too tightly so I don't hurt him. Edward left to get more blankets and Rosalie stormed out of the room to go find Emmett so she can unload her jealousy and yell at him for not loving her enough to be able to get the same effect I am getting. Carlisle explained how all that works and that the most human I can become is to be able to have children, but that will end if our relationship ends. To be honest I don't really care about all of that, truth be told I tuned most of what he was saying out because I'm so excited over the fact that Tom loves me. Tom loves me! TOM LOVES ME! He exactly **loves** me!

Tom placed his head above mine and held me as tightly and closely as possible to him. The coldness of my body must be killing him, but regardless, he held me there. He whispered, "I told you that I'm not lying about that." I smiled and kissed all over his neck. Edward came back into the room with two of the warmest blankets he could find and he helped me wrap them around Tom without hurting Tom. I smiled widely and thanked Edward; he left the room with Carlisle close behind, but Tom didn't wait for them to leave before he said, "If I have to be all wrapped up you should at least be naked."

I blushed a little bit – I actually blushed! I haven't blushed in a while! – and giggled, especially since Carlisle rushed out of the room while saying in a high pitched, sing song voice, "Contraceptives!"


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three: Do You Ever Think When We're All Alone, All That We Could Be, Where This Thing Could Go?**

It is now two days before Tom and I need to leave for Hogwarts so Edward is taking me out hunting. It's amazing that ever since we met, when I was only three to now, he's been my best vampire friend and he hasn't changed one bit; I'm not sure if I should hate that or not. We raced each other to a mountain lion I smelt from a few miles away, the one that Edward is just now starting to smell at just one mile away. I ran up a tree, pushed off from it, landed on a rock, jumped onto Edward to make him stumble a bit, and then leaped over another tree to just jump around to get to the mountain lion faster.

"That wasn't fair!" He shouted at me.

I laughed and told him, "I have pulled that on you since I was five, don't look at me like it's new!"

We both leapt for the scared mountain lion at the same time and ended up getting each other. "Ooff!" He laughed and skidded a few feet away; I ran into a boulder and he a tree.

I couldn't stop laughing until he helped me up, but I got up to fast and landed in his chest; he held me like treasure. "Sor—sorry." I blushed.

Edward smiled and tucked my hair behind my ears. "The blush on your cheeks is more beautiful than any of the make-up I've ever seen you wear."

I smiled shyly and gently nuzzled my face into his stone chest. "Thank you." I mumbled.

I saw Edward smile from the corner of my eyes as he placed his head closer to mine and say, "You're too good for Tom, but at least you're getting _something _from him."

I'm not quite sure how to respond to that, so I just asked, "What would that be?"

"You feel human." Edward held me tighter. "His blood is doing something for you. I can smell it in your cheeks, you skin feels slightly warmer, and you seem happy."

I smiled wider, "Well, I try to be happy. He's, he's just so—"

"Awful to you? I figured, but look what he's done. Don't you want to be human again?"

"Somewhat." I said and looked back up at Edward; we're barely an inch apart. "I like this, I like feeling human, I like smelling human, but at the same time I shouldn't have this, I shouldn't be messing with humans."

"It's wrong, but I think we both know it is somehow right. After all, what was the point of ever being sent to a place inhabited with humans if you can't associate with them?"

I smiled and leaned in a little farther, so did Edward. "I know this sounds awful," I stared at his lips, "but I have this feeling that all of this will end up horribly. I've seen your future, you know, you meet a human girl, she's gorgeous—"

Edward pulled back a little; why am I so disappointed? I have Tom; I love him! Right? "What?"

"I know, I know." I pulled away and started to walk around with my hands in my front pant pockets, "Maybe I shouldn't tell you, but I know you should hear this— only if you want to of course."

"No, no, no! I want to know, I'm just shocked."

I stared over at Edward as I situated myself on top of a boulder; he's staying on the forest floor. "I didn't catch her name, I was a bit distracted when I had the vision—"

Edward laughed, "I know, I heard."

I blushed and wished that the walls in at least the room where Tom and I are _sleeping _would be soundproof. "God, that's embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it," Edward laughed. "Carlisle, Esme and I have learned to ignore it." He started to laugh harder, "It's Emmett that you have to look out for. He stops whatever he's doing to try to convince a disgusted Rosalie."

I started laughing too and put my head in my hands.

"Anyway, what about—"

"I can show you what she looks like." Before Edward could answer I stood up and morphed as much of me as I could into what I saw: brown hair, brown eyes, skinny build. In a voice entirely not my own, I told Edward, "She hasn't been born yet, but this is what she'll look like. Or at least as much as I can copy, anyway, she'll love you, a lot. She's not a vampire, at least you won't meet her as a vampire, but the point is that you'll be very reluctant to all of it, but if you forget everything we've ever done this is the one thing you should remember:" I jumped off the boulder and in front of Edward, "She is made for you and you for her. No matter how horrible things seem to be turning out, you will never hurt her. Never."

Edward smiled and I changed back to my usual form. "So you said you don't remember her name?"

"Yeah," I blushed and started to walk around, "I was to busy announcing Tom's."

Edward laughed while I started hunting again. I ran towards another mountain lion, but this time Edward got it. He drank it greedily while I tracked down a bear. I'm not sure if Edward was impressed or afraid, but he watched me take it down as if he's never even heard of vampires before. While I licked my lips and teeth and got up Edward said, "My God! Thirsty much?"

I rolled my eyes, "You don't understand the restraint I have to practice with Tom. One day you will," I flashed him the eyes of the girls I saw and knew he got the point, "but for now you're blessed only feeling a slight want. Being with him, it's, it's like being an ex-druggie hanging out with a big time drug dealer. Not only that, but they have your favorite drug and they're just stuffing it into your face, with Tom that's literally. Some times he just shoves his wrist next to my mouth when I'm yawning and I chop onto it and hope to God that I'm not poisoning him. I don't know why he stays with me, sometimes he has to _crucio _me to get me to stop, and that barely works."

"Do you realize how dangerous that is?"

I looked Edward straight in the eyes with dread in mine. "I would never really drink him completely, sometimes it's just hard to stop, but I can do it, I have done it, I'll be able to do it in the future."

"I know; it's just dangerous."

"I know," I whispered, shoved my hands in my now stained jacket pockets and started to walk towards the Cullen's house with my head down and my hoodie up, "but I would kill myself before I ever killed him."

"I know," Edward whispered and walked right next to me at my right.

I took my right hand out of my pocket and slung it around his shoulders. Edward wrapped his left arm around my waist and we walked in sync with each other. "You're too kind to me."

"Someone has to be." He smiled. I smiled but really, well, my family was, but they'll never want me back. A few tears rolled down my cheeks; Edward wiped them off when he noticed them and said, "Of course they do. It'll be hard and slightly awkward, but they'll take you back."

I laughed and let my head rest on his shoulder as we continued to walk, "_Slightly _awkward?"

"Okay," Edward laughed too, "really awkward, but not impossible."

I sighed and replied, "This is what I love about you, Edward. No matter what I pull you're always a great guy."

He smiled down at me and stopped walking causing me to stop walking. "Are you sure the one for me is that girl you saw?"

I shrugged and took my arms off of his shoulders. I started to walk away but I'm walking backwards so I can still look at his face. "Pretty positive, why? I may lie to my family, but I wouldn't lie to you. Which sounds really awful," we both didn't say anything for a minute. I laughed and added, "Probably because it is."

Edward started to laugh hard and agreed, "Probably."

"But still," I blushed and said; "I wouldn't lie to you, especially about something that important."

Edward flashed me a crooked smile. Not the smile that I love, but a worried smile.

"What's wrong?" I walked up to him.

"Nothing." He stared at me with his beautiful golden eyes.

I didn't bother to try to hide the maroon specs in my golden eyes. "Yes there is, and I will find out." I gave him an inch of breathing space – not that he needs that space to breathe – and added, "I'll read your mind if you refuse to tell me."

Edward laughed, "Fine then, disturb my privacy."

I playfully glared up at him and stood on my tippie toes so that he's only two inches taller than me now. I pouted and retorted, "You and Tom know just how to poke at me when I'm down—"

Edward smirked, "_I _don't poke at you when you're down; you're very much upright. _Tom _is the man with the pleasure of poking you when you're down—"

I rolled my eyes, gently shoved Edward, laughed and said, "Shut up! Since when were you into dirty humor."

"You've rubbed off on me." He joked.

I laughed and replied, "Oh Edward, you know I'd love to rub off on you," I sighed and waved my arms and hands around as if I'm thoroughly disappointed, "but I am committed to Tom now—"

Edward bursted with laughter.

"To be honest," I giggled, "I don't believe I know any woman who wouldn't love to _rub off on you_ except for Esme and Rosalie."

Edward rearranged his face to show his worry as he retracted his head, "I hope you just forgot to add your mother and grandmother."

"Nope," I laughed, "they're a bunch of old perverts."

We both laughed while I turned to face forwards. Edward suddenly reappeared next to me again and said, "There's something I want to tell you, but I know you're already going through a lot, so really—"

"Go ahead," I blurted, "I want to hear what you have to say."

We stopped walking again and he sighed. "I think you're wrong about that girl you saw."

I cocked my head to the right and asked, "What do you mean?"

Edward ran his hands through his hair and stared at the ground.

I grabbed his hands and placed my face an inch and a half away from his. I softly whispered, "Don't worry so much. Just relax, I've known you since the dawn of time and I'll know you until the dusk."

Edward smiled, "I love you, Fauna."

I smiled and breathed out heavily, "I love you too, Edward, but I don't see—" God damn it. "Oh Edward, Edward, Edward." I nuzzled my face into his neck. "You weren't built for me, you were built for the pretty human girl."

His soft, velvet voice lingered in my ears as he said, "Then whom were you built for?"

I tried not to cry while I sniffled and nuzzled my stone face farther into his stone shoulder. "I don't know," my voice cracked, "I doubt that it's Tom, but I'm trying to believe that. I've seen his future," I started to cry again, "it's just that I'm so in love with him and he's just **now **starting to love me back? He probably doesn't even want to."

"Well no matter what it is," Edward calmingly ran his right hand up and down my back while he held my tightly to him with his left hand, "he is very lucky to have you. And no matter what happens between you and him or you and whomever, I'll always be here for you, even if it's us that gets all messed up."

I smiled and said, "I love you, Edward, but you're too good for me. You're better off without a troublesome vampiress. What I have I done so far in my sixteen years? Broken hearts and bones; that's it and that's probably all I'll ever be able to do."

"That's not true." Edward lifted my face from his shoulder and kissed my forehead. "You'll find your purpose. I still have quite a bit of time before that girl is born, right? And you probably have quite a bit of time before you find the real person that makes you happy."

"Yeah," I sighed. I couldn't help myself; I moved too fast for Edward to realize what I'm doing: I kissed Edward. It was short but sweet, brief but satisfying. I broke free from him while mumbling an apology. "I'm, I'm sorry." I blushed and stumbled backwards. "What am I doing?" I laughed nervously while ranting aimlessly, "I'm a whore too! Hah!" I ran my hands through my hair while adding, "I go on and on about how much I love Tom and then I kiss you. Isn't that just dandy?"

Edward ran at his fastest vampire speed to me. He ran me into the tree behind me – amazingly it didn't break – and kissed me hard on the lips. At first we were both confused and guilt filled, but how many times have Tom cheated on me? Many, and I've never done anything like that before now. And what about Edward? It's probably eating at him, but we're all allowed to break the rules at one point at another; just because he's perfect doesn't mean he actually is.

I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed him harder and parted my lips so we can French kiss. It was awkward at first, but we both quickly got into it. It's nice to not have to worry about my venom seeping in about accidentally biting or anything like that. It's nice to be able to actually enjoy a kiss. When we broke apart to check if this is really happening one of us if not both of us would rush out hurried "I love you"s and whatnot. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he mumbled, "This is wrong."

"I know," I kissed Edward's neck, "But we're young, we're supposed to fuck up."

Edward laughed and stretched his neck so I can kiss more of it. "Technically, I'm forty-three years old, that's not exactly young."

I laughed and gently kissed his ears, "It is in our world."

Edward sighed a happy and sad sigh. "I know, I know."

"Besides, I'm sixteen, and if you really think about this _I'm _the one doing this to you."

"I know," Edward laughed and a minute later added, "Now you're making me sound like a pedophile."

"Well, you don't mean to be." I laughed and planted my feet back on the ground. I gently pushed Edward away only to take his right hand in my left one. I started to walk back to the Cullen's house while feeling a wave of guilt hit me. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

I'm not sure if he's happy or sad, but I'm not going to run through his head; I, unlike my lover, like to allow people their privacy. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Doing all this to you. I tell you that I don't love you like that and then I go and molest you."

Edward laughed and started to walk at my speed. "If I recall right _I'm _forty-three and you're sixteen. I'm pretty sure I'm the molester here."

"Well, technically, yes." I laughed, "But still, I'm the one acting like a whore."

"Don't say that!" Edward snapped. "You're not that, you shouldn't be calling yourself that. It's that Tom boy that fucks with you."

I giggled; Edward used a dirty word.

"I'm serious Fauna! He's no good for you."

I rolled my eyes, "You're starting to sound like my brother."

Edward smirked, "You shouldn't be doing this—"

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

Edward laughed. "I know, but still, Fauna. That other girl, that's just a possibility. And besides, you were having sex while you saw all of that, you can totally be wrong."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"No, probably not."

We laughed.

"Whatever, pedophile."

Edward laughed again.

"I burned you and you're laughing?"

"No, it's not that." He chuckled, "Its just look at the men you attract. Pedophiles and necrophiliacs."

I sighed and started to walk faster. "I guess I'm destined to be alone."

Edward rolled his eyes, "I guess I'm destined to go to prison."

I giggled and added, "I guess Tom's destined to get disgusting sexually transmitted diseases, and no I'm not saying I'm a whore."

"Just that you're a corpse."

"Yes," I scowled, "a very alive corpse."

Edward looked at the blush on my cheek and said, "Well, I can't argue with that."

I smiled.

"You sounded _very _alive—"

"Ugh!" I let go of his hand and playfully shoved him aside while 'storming off" and shouting, "Will you just get over that?"

Edward laughed, "Only if you do."

"I _**am**_ very much over that!"

Edward laughed harder, "Whatever you say, corpse."

"Whatever _you _say, pedophile."

Edward smirked and retorted, "If I recall right, it's _whatever _the nechrophiliac says."

I couldn't keep myself from laughing.


	44. We'll Be Okay On Our Own

**Chapter Forty-Four: We'll Be Okay On Our Own**

I entered the house after Edward; I did a quick scan with my eyes and ears and realized that Tom isn't here. I walked over to Carlisle and asked, "Do you know where Tom is?"

He looked up and gave me a curious look, "No, he left with you."

"No he didn't," I replied and gave him a why-the-hell-would-I-take-him-hunting-? look. "I just came back from hunting with Edward, why would he go hunting with—"

Someone screamed from the forest; I jumped through an open window and dashed off as fast as I could, scarring animals and breaking boulders and trees in the process. Is it Tom? What am I going to do if it's Tom? What's attacking him? What if it's not Tom? Oh God! Oh God! "Tommy?" I screeched and kept on running towards the sound. I heard footsteps and realized that Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Carlisle are following me to help, so I jumped up and transformed into a bat so I can get to Tom faster. I flew around branches until I found Tom and a few other, oh my God! Are those other vampires? Please let me be wrong!

I transformed back into my vampire state, my true vampire state. No more beauty bullshit, just one indestructible machine of war. I growled and hissed at them while resting Tom against a boulder so I can fix his arm. "I'm sorry," I mumbled while breaking Tom's arm back into place. He screamed, but I shouted a spell so that it'll mend in minutes. His pain is my pain; I feel it everywhere. I don't want it to stop for me, but so he's not so afraid, so he's not so damaged. At first I felt like crying, but now I just want to rip off the heads of every monster here – not including Tom and I.

"Who are you?" I screamed out at a hellish rate and voice. "What do you want?"

A tall, buff, red headed man stepped forward from the group of three and laughed. "I'm George." He pointed to the blonde women behind him and said, "That is my wife, Charlotte, and the other man is my brother, Laurent." He smirked and cocked his head to the left, "We're here for your snack."

The Cullen's are now only half a mile away; they'll be here any second. I growled and retorted, "He is **not** a snack. Go find someone else. Why don't you do something remotely kind and get someone who's going to die anyways."

Laurent and George laughed while Charlotte just smirked. "We don't want diseased blood, we're going to take him."

I took on my best fighters position. "No, leave. Now."

"And what's one lone vampire going to do to us?" The woman laughed.

"Not much," Edward said while falling from a tree and landing on his feet to my right, "But she's a pure vampire, you know. One of those rare ones," he grinned, "could kill you three under a second. You really better run off."

The girl twitched and took a step backwards while Laurent listened in to find out who else is coming if any; the rest were there in a heartbeat. "That's ridiculous. They don't live here in the states. And besides, she's young—"

"So are you," Edward retorted and added a laugh to mock their ignorance. "We're all 'young'."

George started to walk closer to Tom and I; I took on my most threatening fighters position and hissed with my mouth wide open so that the venom dripping from my fangs can be shown off. "Back off," I growled, "because I won't."

George laughed while Carlisle said, "Remember who **you **are, Fauna." Edward continued to calm me down while Carlisle tried to talk these three vampires to leave Tom alone while Rosalie and Emmett took my place in guarding him so I can suck heal Tom. As I pulled out my wand I realize he has already been bitten and that's why he screamed. I shrieked from shock and anger. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU WERE BITTEN?" I screamed at him.

Everyone stopped and looked at us.

"Because," He wheezed, "I want to be like you—"

"You're a damn fool!" I screamed and swallowed all the venom in my mouth so that I can suck out the venom from his arm; I'm lucky it didn't spread out of his arm yet, so it was easy to clean out his blood, but it was so hard to stop. _Don't forget who __**you **__are _suddenly rang in my head; I quickly withdrew from Tom's arm and even quicker preformed a healing spell. I lifted my wand towards the sky and called for a packet of type O blood from the hospital. It took barely a minute for the undamaged packet to soar into my hand. I've never preformed this, but I've read it over many times in the human-vampire safety book my grandmother gave me as a "joke" and I read it as a "joke"; I hope to God that just reading it twenty-three times is enough to be able to get this right the first time. Well, it better be since Tom lost a lot of blood. I bit my bottom lip before saying, "I'm sorry; this'll hurt." I tore open his shit and pointed my wand at his heart, to the now open bag of blood and then back to his heart while shouting the spell so that I know I'm saying all of it. I closed my eyes tightly while the twenty seconds the whole spell needs took place. I opened my worried eyes to see a healthy and shocked Tom. "Oh thank God!" I screamed and held him tightly.

"You're crushing me." He coughed.

Carlisle and the mystery vampires argued while I surprisingly kept myself from sobbing. "I can't believe you! Why were you even out here?"

Tom opened his mouth to answer.

"Never mind!" I sobbed and kissed him all over his face. I leaped up with him in my arms, "I'm getting you somewhere safe." Just as I turned to leave Charlotte tried to attack me. I threw Tom into Edward's expecting arms while I jumped onto Charlotte. We rolled down a small hill, all the while I pulled off her arms and legs. She screamed from pain while I bit her and let my venom gush in. I leapt off her and ran up the hill, leaving her there for dead; she only has minutes left before my venom kills her, so why should I bother? I ran up to see how Edward and Tom are doing; George slipped past Carlisle – who I'm sure is disappointed in me; I seem to be doing great in that field lately – and jumped for George. We clashed together in mid air and sent each other back fifteen feet. I angrily leaped up before he did and bit his left shoulder. I bit down hard, took a chunk out, and spit it out behind me. I spat venom into his wound, but before I could put a lot in Carlisle ripped me off of him saying,

"You're forgetting who **you **are, Fauna."

I was to angry with these stranger vampires to fully understand what is going on, so I just took Tom out of Edward's arms and ran to the Cullen's home. Laurent booked it in the opposite direction; he's never been so afraid of another vampire before in his life. I cradled Tom like a baby in my arms while I ran upstairs to our room. I packed all of Tom's belongings while grabbing the keys to the car that we came in. As I rushed down stairs with Tom's bags in my right hand and Tom's right hand in my left I bumped into Carlisle. I told Tom to get into the car while handing him the keys so he can unlock it and start the car.

"Fauna," Carlisle started.

"I'msorryCarlisleIknowIshouldn'thavebutIcouldn'tstopIjustfeltsoprotective—"

"Stop," He said calmly and put his hands on my shoulders. "I understand. I don't approve, but I understand."

I took in a deep breath.

"I'm sending Edward with you two to make sure everything runs smoothly. You'll bring him to England – there's no way the remaining vampire can follow you there – and Edward will take you two to King's Cross when it's time for you two to leave for Hogwarts. Then he'll drive up to your family's home so they can magically send him here. How does that sound?"

I hugged Carlisle tightly and thanked him for everything. For letting Tom and I stay here, for putting up with my destructive mood swings, for protecting us, for feeding Tom, and especially for saving us now. He hugged me back, kissed the top of my head in a fatherly way and sent me on my way. I rushed out goodbyes to Rosalie, Emmett and Esme while I rushed out the door. I jumped into the back seat with Tom since Edward is already in the driver's seat. I held Tom close to me and mumbled out "I love you's" and "I'm so glad you're alive". About an hour passed before I asked Edward, "Where are you taking us?"

He looked at me from the rearview mirror and replied, "I figured if we drove around the country aimlessly it would be even harder to track us, if possible, I mean, we're going to a whole other continent."

My breathing slowed down and my hug on Tom loosened. I leaned forward in-between the two front chairs and told Edward, "Thank you so much, Edward, you have no idea how grateful I am for this, for you."

Edward smiled at me and said, "We're basically family, Fauna, I know you'd do this for me too."

I smiled and did a lip movement too fast for Tom to see while saying, "I don't think family members do _that_." too fast for Tom to hear.

"The creepy ones do." He replied with a laugh, also too fast for Tom to hear. Tom gave me a curious look while I leaned back and held Tom to me. I kissed Tom's forehead while hugging him like I'll never see him again.

"I can't believe the stupid shit you get yourself into. You're supposed to be—" I caught myself and said, "a friggin genius."

Tom gently placed his head on top of mine and held me close. "I love you."

"I love you too," I sniffled. I hope this doesn't hurt Edward. I love Edward, too. I've known him for so long. He's been like another big brother to me, until I was fourteen. When I turned fourteen all I wanted was in his pants and I made it painfully obvious while trying to disguise it and make lousy passes at him which I am _still _teased for by my family! Or at least I was. Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett still tease me though.

After a few hours more hours the day seeped into night and Edward grew bored with ease dropping on us so he went to turn on the radio, but he turned on the mood player instead. All You Wanted by Michelle Branch started to play while I protectively held Tom to me as he fell asleep. I watched Tom sleep and wondered what he's dreaming about while Edward asked me, "What's this apparatus?"

"It's a mood player," I responded quietly, careful not to wake Tom. I wish I had a heartbeat for him to listen to instead of just my fake breathing. "It's like a music player, but it 'reads' your mood and plays a song that fits. My experiences have been only songs from the future, but when I'm really relaxed classical music starts to play."

_If you want to_

_I can save you _

_I can take you away from here_

"Fauna?" Edward whispered a few minutes later when Tom is fully asleep.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"I love you,"

My stone heart sank. "I love you too, Edward. I always have, I always will. And as much as I know we'd be great, that girl is who is for you, and I know that somehow, Tom and I will make it."

Edward used his most curious and sweet voice to ask me, "Are you ever going to turn him?"

I felt a lump in my throat randomly create. With a cracked, weak voice, I replied, "Lets hope I won't have to, lets hope that he finds his own way to be with me forever. For now I don't mind protecting him at all, I just wish he would stop getting himself into such trouble. A werewolf one day, a gang of vampires the next;" Randomly reminiscing, I smirked and added, "dancing bears will probably be next."

Edward laughed.

I laughed.

"He's a lot like you."

"How so?" I inquired.

"Well, you attract two types of very harmful people: necophiliacs and pedophiles, and he attracts two kinds of very harmful creatures: werewolves and vampires."


	45. Does He Know the Way You Worship Our Lov

**Chapter Forty-Five: Does He Know the Way You Worship Our Love?**

I carefully laid Tom down in the back and crawled into the passenger seat. Edward drove through four hours of night before either of us said anything. "Is it cool with you if I turn some music on?" I whispered so I don't wake up Tom.

Edward's crooked smile slowly crept onto his face while he said, "Sure."

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him and raised my right eyebrow while turning on the mood player; I need to know how he's feeling.

Karma by Lloyd Banks started to play; God damn me. Edward laughed and replied, "You're spending too much time in the future."

"And how do you figure that?" I asked and subconsciously shifted my weight closer to Edward.

"For one, your speech is futuristic. I wouldn't be surprised if people carried around little booklets to understand you."

I laughed and Edward chuckled.

_I am the one you denied_

_Pushed me off every time I tried_

_But I'm all right._

"Plus," Edward started, "listen to this music. You know me, I hate to use this type of language, but this is shit."

I laughed even harder.

Edward gave me a curious look.

I sighed and answered his gorgeous, god face, "I'm sorry, love, but it's just too hilarious when you use dirty words." Before Edward could say anything I told him, "Don't ask why, it just is."

_If you're ready to ride,_

_I'm down for a one-night stand._

_I'll accept it anyway that I can_

'_Cus I ain't your man._

_I'll try for whatever it's worth,_

_Just remember who played who first._

Edward rolled his eyes while I kept myself from breaking the mood player; instead I just turned it off.

"Damnit!" I screeched so high-pitched that it was too loud and fast to bother Tom.

"What's wrong?" Edward worriedly asked me while giving me a concerned look.

I stared at him and all of his intense beauty – I wonder if this is what it was like for Ethan, being so close to something so unnaturally gorgeous - and felt like crying. I imagined pounding my head into the dashboard and/or my hands, but then I remembered that Edward is probably reading my mind so I stopped. I choked back my tears and weakly responded, "It's just… look at this. Here you are, Edward. You're wonderful and gorgeous and brilliant and carrying and talented and you're a gentleman and you're funny and you'll always be here for me and you've always kept me safe and I do feel something strong for you, but then there's Tom. We've just dug this well to nowhere and I think we both just feel equally obliged to get out together. Well, really I can't get out without him; we both need someone to be with on the way and someone to point fingers at. And really I feel… so unrealistically drawn to the bastard! I'm so in love with him, for what? To be treated like shit! To be a God damn slave to his guilt trips and abuse and my shallowness and—!"

Edward put his right hand on my left knee soothingly while whispering, "It's okay, Fauna, I understand. Besides, when did you say she'll come along?"

I feel even worse now. "About fifty years."

Edward laughed, but I know he just felt a burst of pain.

"Pull over for a second."

"Why?" Edward gave me a 'why are you so weird' look.

"Please just do it."

Edward shrugged, switched lanes and pulled over to the car trouble area on the freeway. Once he parked the car he was about to ask me why again, but I quickly climbed into his lap and kissed him. Edward was caught off guard, but he slowly relaxed. When I broke free for a moment he said, "This is wrong. You're a committed woman; he's even thinking about marriage with you—."

"What?" I shouted in a whisper.

Edward leaned forward as if to gesture to get off of him, but he ended up hitting the on button on the mood player instead of loosening me off of him. I Wanna Love You cover by The Maine started to play while I pressed my head against his chest. "He really is starting to love you, and I mean _**really **_and _**truly **_love you."

I angrily sighed and said, "Why do you always do this to me?"

"Do what?" Edward asked with a curious tone.

"You always give me very important pieces of information, but never together. One day you tell me you love me and now you're like _oh no all of this is wrong_. Make up your mind, Edward. Are you going to let me be a bad person and fuck up my two important relationships or are you going to let me stay with Tom and have me _continue _to fantasize about you like I have since I turned fourteen?"

Edward laughed and leaned his head back; I softly kissed his neck. "Fauna, Fauna, Fauna." He breathed, "I'll always love you, like a sister, but on the other hand I'll always love you like the lover I'll never be able to have."

I sighed and buried my face into the crook of his neck. "I love you too, Edward. You're like a cooler big brother, unless my hormones kick in. Then you're like a hot best friend."

We both laughed while he held me tightly against him. "He's waking up," Edward whispered. I quickly and quietly sat down next to Tom again. I barely made three moves getting there, but the motion of the new weight was enough to wake Tom.

Tom sighed and yawned while rubbing sleepy seeds out of his eyes. "Where are we?" He mumbled, "What time is it?"

I hugged him to me and replied, "We're in Texas, but I'm about to apperate us. And it's three in the morning." I closed my eyes, held Tom to me with my left arm and held out my right hand to Edward; he took it so I apperated us to London within the same second. It was painful, especially since I'm taking a car and everything within it, but it didn't last long. "Are you okay?" I asked Edward.

"Ye-yes." He replied with astonishment; apparently no one has ever apperated with him before this.

"How about you, Tommy?" I felt like saying "Tommy my (soon to be) hubby." but I kept the thought to myself.

"I hate that name," he yawned and sank lower into the seat, "and I'm fine. I've apperated before, you don't have to worry about me so much." While he rested his head onto my lap I replied,

"If you take a minute to recall all the messes you get us into I believe you'd agree with me about my protectiveness over you."

Edward and Tom laughed while Tom found a more comfortable position for his body and his head; I unintentionally stared – and thought about – Edward while Tom's head movements caused me sort spasms of indirect pleasure. God damn me. I tilted my head back and stared upwards; I would stare at the night sky – well it's ten hours forward here, so the afternoon sky –, but the car roof is preventing me from doing that. And then it dawned on me.

Edward stared at me from his rearview mirror with concern. "What's wrong, Fauna? You look worried."

"I just realized something." I replied while running my hands through Tom's soft hair. Tom stared up at me and asked,

"What is it, love?"

"I've been staring at the wrong direction all this time."

"What are you talking about?" They both said at the same time.

I sighed unhappily and responded a moment later, "I've been starring up at the heavens for help, but they don't help people—I supposed I should say things, so let me rephrase—"

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked while driving towards the nearest hotel, but Tom said,

"Take a right three blocks up and go forwards for three miles and you'll get to Malfoy's Manor. We should go there."

Edward nodded his head while waiting for my statement.

I then stared back at him, courtesy of the rearview mirror. "We've been cursed with everything, but why?"

A little bit annoyed, Edward asked, "What are you getting at?"

"We're being punished for nothing."

"What—"

"Think about it, Edward." I continued, "I was born a monster and you were bitten. Like take this example: Carlisle is one of the most pure, pleasant, wonderful people on this planet. But he's been cursed, for being at the wrong place at the wrong time—"

"What—?"

"God hates vampires, Edward!" I basically shouted, "Look at us! We're cursed with immortality and to have to hide true selves! We have to _drink blood_? That's disgusting! Not only that, but our sole purpose is to be machines of war, nothing else. But here we are, we try to be normal and to associate ourselves with the human world, but things just get fucked up. We're cursed, Edward. I don't know why my parents ever had me pray."


	46. TIS ZEE END FOR NOW

**Chapter Forty-Six: THE END OF THE SERIES!**

**A/N: **This is it, folks! Review, review, review and _maybe _I'll start up the sequel soon. :D Give me some nice, detailed reviews and I'll give you even better chapters! So don't be shy! Oh, and go to "P-H-O-T-O-B-U-C-K-E-T" and search "theXkillersXfan"m then go to the sub-album **LV ** to look at all the banners I've made for this story. I'd really appreciate it if you gave a comment to them too while you were reviewing. Oh, and the song at the end of the chapter isn't by me, but I just really like it and when I'm reading my story I like to envision it as a super long movie and that song would be rolling during the credits.

Tom fell asleep again since he hasn't adjusted to the time change yet, so I carried him to the door in my arms while knocking on the door. One of the Malfoy's many house elves opened the door and let us in while another got the closest Malfoy, which is Abraxas, Tom's "friend" and one of the most dedicated Death Eaters.

"Hello." Abraxas gave Edward a curious look and is confused to why I'm carrying Tom, and how little ol' me can do that.

"Hello," Edward and I said at the same time with charming smiles while I dropped Tom. What? Edward's perfect voice startles me every once in a while.

Tom's eyes snapped opened to just glare up at me. I quickly squatted down to help him up, but he refused my help. "I'm sorry, love."

"Whatever," he yawned, ran his hands threw his hair, and looked over at Abraxas. "Abraxas, I," Tom grabbed my left hand in his right hand, "We need your help."

Edward quickly raised his eyebrows and let them drop too fast for any non-vampire to see. We both know that "need" and "help" aren't really used by Tom, especially in the same sentence. "What's wrong?" Abraxas asked while leading us to his parents.

Tom laughed and replied, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Abraxas knows better than to keep on questioning Tom, so he left the conversation with a laugh while leaving us in his large living room so he can go talk to his father. A few minutes later Edward stood up and said, "I guess I'll see you later, Fauna."

I leapt up, "Why are you leaving?" My eyes filled with worry.

Edward flashed me his crooked smile and replied, "You don't need my help anymore, and I don't know these people so I really shouldn't be here."

Edward started to walk away, but I grabbed his right wrist and spun him back to me. We stumbled back a bit, but that was it. "You can't leave me, not now at least."

"Fauna, I'm not leaving you—"

"Yes you will," I snapped. Not bitterly, but worriedly. "I've seen it."

"There's like, what, fifty years before that—"

"Edward please," I whispered too fast and quiet for Tom to hear. He knows we're talking though, se he's trying his best to listen in. I don't see why he doesn't just read our minds though, I guess that's because that's too fast too. "Just stay for a little while. Once you meet her it'll only be her and you for the rest of the time."We have fifty years to hang out, and that'll be up before you know it—"

"We'll be able to after that. Besides, I know that you and Tom were made for each other just as much as you know that I'm made for that girl. I don't see why you're making this so hard, Fauna. Why don't we just go back to being like loving siblings?"

"Because I don't want that anymore—"

"It's not always about what you want!" He yelled at me at a human speed while the Malfoy's came into the room.

Oh he is **NOT **gonna play this game with me! "I know that!" I shouted back while he stormed to the door. There's no way that I'm going to let his escape be this easy. "But it's not always about what you think is best! Just because you've been told you're so perfect doesn't mean you always are! Just break some rules every once in a while! I'm the one who will get the guilt in the end—"

"I have a heart too!" He shouted and was in my face the next second. I don't think he was joking the way I thought he was in the first place. Or at all.

I held his cold face in my stone hands and soothingly told him, "I know that, Edward. But if you just took a deep breath and took a step back I think you'd find that you're too hard on yourself. Can't you just be concerned about what will happen to you instead of always being the good guy?"

I know that Tom is reading my mind, so I told him that I'm going to sneak into my house and get my Hogwarts stuff ready while I make amends with Edward, so he should make up some excuse to the Malfoy's on behalf of my behavior. The next second Edward and I were gone.

**It's Three in the Morning and Things are Getting Boring**

My family started to leave for hunting, so Edward and I crept inside twenty minutes after they all left. Edward helped me pack in silence until I asked him, "Are you really mad with me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I was." He answered while opening another trunk to place some regular clothes for the weekends and whatnot.

"Yes you would." I replied with a small smile.

Edward laughed, "You know me too well."

"I know everyone I love very well."

Edward came up from behind me and hugged me. He kissed the top of my head lovingly and swayed me left to right. "I should have never told you how much I love you."

I was silent for a moment. "Why?"

"Because then you wouldn't be so spilt in the middle. You love Tom, and even though you don't want to, you do. Besides, being with me won't erase your affection for Tom; you would just hate yourself more because you'll tell yourself that you left him when he was really starting to fall for you and blah blah blah marriage and blah blah blah and he still really does need your help and all of that."

I sighed. "You know me too well."

Edward smiled and turned me around to face him. With his hands softly on my shoulders he responded with, "I know everyone I love very well."

I let out a small laugh and watched his eyes sparkle.

"Now come on. They'll be back in an hour. I read your mothers mind while she was leaving; that's their plan. They figure you'll be coming around soon to get your stuff and they don't want to miss you."

I hugged Edward to me tightly and replied, "Well, they blew that by a long shot." We both laughed while we parted to continue to pack in silence so we can hear when they get back. Hopefully we'll be gone by then, though. "Edward?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yes?" He replied with an unusual curiosity in his tone.

As I turned to face him I gasped. "What are you doing?" I shouted.

His hands delicately turned and twisted my underwear while he asked, "What in the world is this?"

I blushed and stumbled out, "That's, that's a thong."

"A what?" He asked while investigating it some more.

I blushed more and answered, "A thong."

"What's that?"

I ran over to him and snatched it out of his hands. "It's a type of underwear."

Edward started laughing. "Underwear? Please, those were just a bunch of strings. What is it really?"

"Underwear." I answered even more embarrassed than at the beginning.

Edward laughed again. "Stop pulling my leg, love. That cannot be underwear."

I know Edward isn't a pervert, so I just quickly put it on over my pants. "There. See? It works out."

Edward started to laugh very, very hard. "That's ridiculous. Why would you wear that?"

I laughed at myself while taking them off while saying, "I've taken Tom into the future a few times to see the outcomes of that decision and during that time we sometimes go shopping," I blushed once more, "and sometimes he sees undergarment shops. They're supposed to be sexy, but really they're just a hassle."

"I can see that." Edward laughed since I tripped a bit getting them off.

I avoided eye contact with Edward while I pushed him back onto my bed and quickly stuffed all of my underwear and bras into the trunk. I laughed as I saw that Edward already neatly folded some of my bras into the trunk. He may be a gentleman, but he's still a man.

"Aren't we a bit eager, tonight?" He chuckled as he landed onto the bed.

I laughed. "Technically, it's morning."

Edward laughed and said, "Well, I suppose then that I am a bit tired," he faked a very realistic yawn and added, "and if we were to accidentally touch certain areas on each other than we could just blame our sleepiness."

I laughed not knowing whether or not if he's serious.

"What? You look sleepy—"

"Of course I do," I laughed, "we're vampires. All vampires look like they need to get some sleep, because frankly, they do."

Edward laughed this time. After a few more minutes I was done and he helped me with my three trunks. He took two – even though I insisted that he only took one – and we put them in the trunk of the car. We then drove back to the Malfoy's home. While in the car Edward told me, "You know, if it's any consolation to you, I'm in pain about this whole Tom thing too."

I gave Edward a serious and surprised look. "And why would that be a consolation to me?"

Edward ignored my question and continued talking while focusing on the road, "I thought we were going to be together once you turned thirteen over at my home, but I can see now that you're right—"

"Stop it, Edward!" I shouted, "This is just making it worse! What is the point you're trying to get across?"

Edward gave me a loving look while taking my left hand in his right. "I am a lot worse than you know—"

"You're not bad at all—!" I slipped my hand out of his and accidentally hit the mood player.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world._

_I wanna be the one who walks in the sun,_

Edward took my hand again, only this time more securely. "I'm horrible, Fauna, you just don't know me to the depth that you think you do."

"What are you talking about?"

Edward sighed and parked the car once we were around the corner. He hugged me to him and kissed my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, and then lightly on my lips. "I've loved you for a long time, but I didn't admit it early enough, and now look at you. You're all grown up and involved with a man, well, a boy, that doesn't deserve you." Edward kissed me again, but neither of us closed our eyes.

I sat there and let him kiss me; I didn't move at all.

Edward started to withdraw.

I hugged him back to me. "Where are you going?"

"Well," He shrugged, "you don't seem very into the idea of kissing me—"

I jumped onto Edward's lap, ran my hands through his hair and kissed him like I'll never be able to kiss him again. After two, three, twenty minutes of kissing I took my guilty lips off of Edward's hungry ones. Edward's shocked yet sleepy eyes looked me over one moment and his lips were back on mine the next. Our hands are everywhere – above clothing (don't get ahead of me!). I felt a bump in his pants and I rubbed against it. Edward let out soft moans while I kissed him all over his face and neck. Ten minutes later we're both very _excited_, but I leaned away from Edward. "Would you still say that I'm not into the idea?"

Edward laughed and ran his hands through his hair. Is Edward a gentleman? Yes. Is Edward a very well mannered man? Yes. Is he still a man? Yes, which is why he stared at my chest for a long minute before scanning the rest of me and then looking back into my eyes. "You're making it hard to get over you."

I furrowed my eyebrows and said, "_You're _making it hard to get over you."

Edward laughed, "And how am I making it hard?"

I smiled, "By being everything great, everything that I want and need, only better."

Edward smiled and gently tucked a few loose strands of hair behind my ears and whispered, "You're so fun to be around. You're smart, you're funny, you're outgoing and spontaneous, and you don't mind breaking the rules to get what you want. It's a good thing that the things that you want aren't bad otherwise the world would be in a lot more trouble than it already is."

I smiled and kissed him on the forehead while I settled myself back into the passenger seat. Edward smiled and held my left hand in his right while driving us back to the Malfoy's Manor. It took us a few hours since I don't live anywhere near London, but we got there before seven, so I had him park a block away. "Why do you always have me park in weird places for no reason?"

I smirked. "I wouldn't say for no reason."

Edward understood much too late; I'm back in his lap now, only I reclined his seat all the way and I started kissing all over his neck, his jaw line, and around his lips. I mumbled out, "I've decided something." while I aligned my hips with his.

"Mhhm…" he sighed and tried to block his seventeen year-old hormones - funny how we're cursed with those forever - from his thoughts and bodily reactions. "What?"

I laughed and gently grazed my fangs against his neck; it made him even more excited. "That I **am **a whore,"

He was about to yell at me again.

"Because Tom has turned me into one."

Edward's anger vanished.

"But you know what?" I continued to kiss his neck with the occasional fang graze.

"Mhmm, what have you realized?" He softly half mumbled, half moaned out.

"That I don't mind."

"What?" He snapped.

I laughed. "Because really, who do I want? You and Tom. You two are the only people I would have sex with." I paused, "Well maybe Ethan, but he doesn't count because really, you're _so_ gorgeous. I don't think you realize how handsome _and _sexy you are."

Edward's crooked smile appeared on his face.

I quickly unbuttoned his shirt.

He started to button it back up. "This is wrong, Fauna. You're with Tom—"

"Stop." I caught his hands and silenced his lips with mine. I took mine off a moment later and whispered. "Does this really hurt you or do you just don't want to do this with me?"

Edward sighed and stared into my golden brown eyes; I haven't had human blood since I left my home two months ago. Edward gently placed his hands on my face as if to check if I'm really there are not. "You have no idea how badly I want you, on a spiritual and physical level, but I don't think, well, I know this isn't right and I know you're going to beat yourself up afterwards for it." He mimicked my voice and said, "_I'm so awful! I probably hurt Edward! Why do I always fuck up my most important relationships—"_

"Okay, okay." I sighed and rolled my eyes. I started to get off of Edward, but he firmly placed his hands on my waist so I can't go anywhere.

"I didn't say to leave or stop, I just don't want us to feel awkward—"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him again. I wiggled to be in a more comfortable position, but it made Edward moan, so I did it again, and again, and again, and then again. Edward flipped us over out of nowhere so that he's on top and that I'm on bottom. I groaned from the unexpected movement and the way we're moving our hips. When Edward pulled his lips away from mine it was because my hands have traveled down to his pants. He buttoned them back up and laughed. "What?"

He started laughing and he was suddenly in the passenger seat. "We're in a care for Pete's sake! I'm an inch away from committing adultery with a woman who's already involved with another man _in a car!_"

I rolled my eyes and sat on his lap. I placed my hands on both sides of his face while I situated myself in his lap in a comfortable position; I felt his need and felt like smirking, but I kept it to myself. "Edward,"

"Fauna," He basically moaned out.

"I love you too. This is **my** wrong doing, if it hurts you then just straight out tell me."

Edward laughed. "_Straight out_? You **are** spending too much time in the future—"

"Edward!" I firmly stated, "Stop changing the subject and answer me."

He sighed, closed his eyes, and titled his head back, so I reclined this chair too and then I placed my head in the crook of his neck while he took his time to answer me. "It does hurt, but not a lot. It just hurts that there's someone else waiting for you, someone else who is expecting to do this to you later."

I sighed and lovingly kissed his neck once. "Edward, I know that we're never going to go all the way, but that doesn't mean that should stop us from doing the things that happen before hand."

We both laughed.

"Besides," I continued and lifted my head to look him in the eyes, "I'm not really whoring myself out and you're not really taking advantage. We do love each other; we're just not together because I fuck everything up."

Edward gave me a 'you're dumb' look and said; "You know that I hate it when you use dirty words."

I smirked, flipped us over, and whispered in his left ear, "Well then I suppose you should teach me a lesson."

Edward surprised me by griping the sides of the seat and kissing me hard. He's so sweet and kind, I didn't think that he would actually go for this, which is probably why he's doing it. I smirked and felt him do the same while I opened my mouth so we can French kiss, which he did without putting up a fight. We grinned against each other while I ran my hands up his shirt; he has the decency to not do this to me. Edward took his mouth off of mine and said, "Surprised?"

I laughed. "Very."

Edward got cocky and asked, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "Very."

"What was that, dear? I can't hear you very well."

I smirked when an idea hit me. "Just as surprising as this."

"Just as surprising as wh—"

I slid my right hand down Edward's pants – but not his underwear (again, don't get ahead of me!) – and felt something that I really shouldn't even be thinking about. Edward's eyes snapped open while he caught himself before collapsing onto me. He gasped and groaned out, "Oh Jesus, Fauna."

I smirked and withdrew my hand about a minute later.

Edward stared down at me with wide eyes, a large bump in his pants, and his hormones sky-high. "I've changed my mind: I think we should go ahead and have sex—."

I laughed while I pressed my hands against his chest so that he'll get the message to go back to the drivers seat. He did; we both fixed the chairs and then Edward drove us to the Malfoy Manor. As we parked outside the Manor and got out of the car Edward said,

"No really, I've changed my mind—"

I looked at him over my right shoulder and replied, "I know, and so have I."

"Damn it!" He shouted out and leaned against the drivers' door.

I laughed and got Tom from the Manor. For one reason or another, the Malfoy's love Tom, so they bought him everything he needs for the new school year. They also fund all of his Death Eater activities, so I guess they'd hate Edward since he can't do magic. But then again he's a "mythical creature" so maybe they'd like him. Well, Mrs. Malfoy would for sure, I can barely keep my hands off him – actually I can't – so I'm sure she'd have a hard time keeping her eyes off of him. I came back with Tom behind me and Abraxas behind him. We somehow managed to get all of our trunks into the trunk of the car – probably due to the fact that we used a magical enlargement spell and that Edward and I had to use brute force to fit things like how you'd arrange objects in Tetris – and then we hit the road with Edward driving, me in the passenger seat, and Abraxas and Tom in the back seat. Edward and I talked and moved so fast that to Tom and Abraxas it seemed that we didn't converse or move at all. But really I teased Edward with "accidental" fake moans of his name while he teased me with "accidental" sexual references about himself, me, jokes at Tom's expense and just sex jokes in general. At one point I couldn't contain myself and blew our cover. I started laughing, hard, and said,

"You're ridiculous."

Tom and Abraxas looked at me like I'm crazy.

Edward laughed and said, "It's true."

"What is?" Abraxas slowly asked with a weirded out tone of voice.

"This is _so _unlike you!" I laughed and stared at Edward.

His crooked smile is wide and impossible to wipe off of his face. "Well, you get the oddest aspects of me to come out."

I laughed, smirked and said, "I can't believe you're going along with this." And added a "no" headshake. "I just can't believe you."

Edward laughed loudly this time and replied, "You're the one who started all of this!"

Tom looks furious that he doesn't know what's going on and Abraxas looks confused.

I smirked and leaned back in the passenger seat causing my chest to ever so discreetly be emphasized. Edward noticed this as I said, "You can't be serious. _Nine? _You're unbelievable; you've just got to be lying to me!"

Edward said much too fast for human ears, "No, you and your string for underwear is what's unbelievable."

I bursted with laughter once again. Now I said too fast for human ears, "_Nine inches? Nine inches? _You are _**not**_ nine inches."

Edward laughed and laughed and said at a human speed while parking, "You felt it, you know I'm not lying to you."

I giggled and replied inhumanly fast, "I can't believe that y_ou're _the 'dirty' one between us."

"I didn't know that there was anyone _between_ us." Edward laughed while getting out of the car right after me.

Tom shrugged at Abraxas while they got out of the car. Edward popped the trunk while I took the trunks out. I closed the trunk while Edward shook Abraxas' hand and then Tom's. Tom told Edward, "Thank you, Edward, for everything." I felt like crying from happiness, but I smiled instead, when I heard Tom whisper when he thought I wasn't paying attention to them, "I don't think Fauna would have put up with me nearly as much during this summer if you weren't there to comfort her throughout her hardships. She would have left me if it wasn't for you, I'm sure of it."

Edward smiled and looked my way while saying, – I know this is sarcastic – "Well, I'm glad I helped you then."

I laughed while 'dragging' Abraxas' trunks to him. I held Tom's large trunk by the handle in my left hand and mine in my right. Tom took his trunk from me after shaking Edward's hand again. I set mine down and hugged Edward. "I love you, Edward. You're my best male friend, don't you ever forget that."

Edward hugged me back and replied, "I love you, too, Fauna. Don't _you _ever forget that."

We both smiled and parted from each other. Abraxas and Tom started to walk away, so I decided to do this quickly while I still have the chance, and I mean quickly because I said and did this at a very, very fast speed. Even if Tom and Abraxas were looking at us they wouldn't have seen or heard this: "Oh! Oh! Ooh, Edward!" I groaned while pressing my body against his as if I'm actually having an orgasm. I quickly grinned my hips against his while moaning into his left ear, "Oh God, Edward! Ah!"

"Jesus Christ, Fauna!" Edward shouted while I leapt back. I grabbed my trunks off of the ground and laughed while Edward told me, "You're horrible!"

I gave Edward a quick scan and embedded this more recent hard-on of his into my memory as well. "Oh yes, because it really seems that you believe that I'm _horrible_."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean!" He jumped back into the car, told me goodbye since he's always a gentleman, and drove to my house to drop off the car and to tell my family everything. Well, everything except for me having sex with Tom over the summer and feeling Edward up this morning and Edward seeing my underwear and probably the bit about me killing a couple of vampires. Dad and Gerard wouldn't be pleased with that at all. They'd be happier if everything was with Edward since they like Edward _waaaaaay _better than Tom, but still, not cool.

Tom and Abraxas turned to look to see what was happening just as Edward pulled out of the parking spot and drove away. "What the _hell _was all of that?" Tom shouted while dropping his trunk onto the ground.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and looked confused with gathering my trunks. I started to walk quickly towards the brick wall – not that I need to, it's ten fifteen, but I want to chat it up with Lynda.

"You! You've been doing something! I couldn't see or hear it, but I know you two were doing _something_—"

I gave Tom an angry look. I stopped and yelled at him, "Are you calling me a whore?"

"No!" Tom shouted at me and stopped as well. "Why would I do that?"

Poor Abraxas looks scared and confused, but he knows better than to be asking Tom anything about it, especially not now that Tom and I are starting to argue.

"Well, by your emphasis on 'something' it sure seemed as if you're trying to hint at that."

"I would never call you that!"

I gave him a stern look.

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes. "Now! I wouldn't call you that now! You _**do **_actually mean something to me, you know. And I know that Edward has told you that I do love you a thousand times, so stop trying to deny it."

Did I just feel bad? I mean Edward was just brought up… Well I only feel bad if he's in pain, and I don't think he's in pain right now, so no, I did not just feel bad. I held back my smirk and said, "Tom, you've lost your damn mind. Nothing happened, you must be suffering from stress from all your Death Eater work."

"Bull shit!" He shouted at me. "I'm not stupid, Fauna!"

I laughed, "You told me that this day last year, and you've fallen for a lot since then." Tom was about to shout at me some more, but I just rolled my eyes, ran to the brick wall and then through it. I stopped right before Lynda walked by. "Hey, Lynda!" I shouted and got out of the way of the wall.

"Fauna!" She screamed happily and hugged me tightly. "I've missed you! I stopped by your house in July when you weren't answering my letters, but your parents told me you left and I was so worried about you—"

"Calm down," I laughed and hugged her back. "I'll explain everything once we find our own compartment."

She smiled. "I've been such a bitch to you lately and you're picking the Slug Club over me?"

"Lynda," I smiled at her and kept on walking. "You're my best friend. I'd pick Tom and Edward over you."

"Who's Edward?" She asked with some serious curiosity in her tone of voice.

I smiled and told her, "I had one hell of a summer, love." We walked right passed a Stacyless Ethan without a word while I told her with a smirk, "Again, I'll explain everything once we're in our own compartment."

_Sometimes in my bed at night_

_I curse the dark and a pray for light_

_And sometimes, the lights no consolation_

_Blinded by a memory_

_Afraid of what it might do to me_

_And the tears and the sweat only mock my desperation_

_Dont you know me Im the boy next door_

_The one you find so easy to ignore_

_Is that what I was fighting for?_

_Walking on a thin line_

_Straight off the front line_

_Labeled as freaks loose on the streets of the city_

_Walking on a thin line_

_Straight off the front line_

_Take a look at my face, see what its doing to me_

_Taught me how to shoot to kill_

_A specialist with a deadly skill_

_A skill I needed to have to be a survivor_

_Its over now or so they say_

_Well, sometimes, it dont turn out that way_

_Cause your never the same when youve been under fire_

_Dont you know me Im the boy next door_

_The one you find so easy to ignore_

_Is that what I was fighting for?_

_Walking on a thin line_

_Straight off the front line_

_Labeled as freaks loose on the streets of the city_

_Walking on a thin line_

_Straight off the front line_

_Take a look at my face, see what its doing to me_


End file.
